Dreissig Tage und mehr
by jojo61
Summary: Eine Sequel zur TVMiniserie 'Noble House' von 1988, damals mit Pierce Brosnan und Deborah Raffin besetzt. Die Geschichte setzt genau dort an, wo der Film seinerzeit zu Ende ging... Mit ausführlichem Erläuterungsteil zur Vorgeschichte! Lest, es ist herrlic
1. Notizen und Prolog

_**Anmerkungen zur Fanfiction „Dreißig Tage und mehr…"**_

_Der Geschichte zu Grunde liegt die vierteilige TV-Verfilmung „Noble House" aus dem Jahr 1988, nach dem gleichnamigen Roman von James Clavell. „Dreißig Tage und mehr" ist eine Sequel dazu._

_Da die Verfilmung heute nicht mehr so bekannt ist, erachte ich es für sinnvoll, eine Zusammenfassung der Handlung zu geben, damit die Folgestory, die mit den letzten Sätzen aus dem Film beginnt, etwas besser verstanden werden kann. Der Zeitrahmen der Filmhandlung ist gut eine Woche, vom 18. bis 27. November ( 1988 ). Ort: Hongkong._

_Der dynamische, geschäftstüchtige und überaus attraktive Witwer Ian Struan Dunross ist der ‚Tai Pan'. Diesen Titel tragen die Chefs der großen Handelshäuser Hongkongs, es bedeutet im chinesischen Sprachgebrauch so etwas wie ‚der oberste Herr'. Ein sehr angesehener und in hohem Respekt stehender Titel. Aber von vielen Tai Pans gibt es in Hongkong immer nur einen, der an der Spitze Aller steht. Der Tai Pan! Ian Dunross wurde drei Jahre zuvor durch eine festgelegte Nachfolgeregelung des Unternehmens ‚Struans' zum Tai Pan. Struans ist das führende Handelsunternehmen Hongkongs, das so genannte ‚Noble House'. Es hat aber in ‚Rothwell-Gornt', an dessen Spitze Quillan Gornt steht, einen harten Widersacher. Der Kampf der beiden Unternehmen und Unternehmer geht bis auf Messers Schneide. Unterstützung erhofft sich Dunross durch ein amerikanisches Unternehmen, Par-Con Industries, das sich im asiatischen Raum etablieren möchte und deswegen gewillt ist, in Struans zu investieren._

_Lincoln Bartlett, Präsident von Par-Con, reist aus diesem Grund mit seiner Vize-Präsidentin Casey Tcholok nach Hongkong. Doch Bartlett hat selbst großes Interesse daran, ein Tai Pan, nach Möglichkeit der Tai Pan, zu werden. Er treibt ein doppeltes Spiel, denn er tut sich zunächst, obwohl intensive Verhandlungen mit Struans laufen, mit Quillan Gornt zusammen. Gemeinsam möchte man Dunross den Tai-Pan-Titel entreißen, sein Unternehmen unter Kontrolle bringen und damit Hongkong und den asiatischen Markt beherrschen. Zu diesem Zweck hat sich Bartlett in den USA gut vorbereitet und sich mit John Chen, dem Sohn eines alten Verbündeten von Struans, der in den USA studiert, einen Mann ins Unternehmen geholt, der Bartlett mit geheimen Informationen über Dunross und Struans versorgt. Wirtschaftsspionage._

_Doch gleich nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hongkong wird John Chen entführt. Er hat eine halbe Münze bei sich, die eigentlich seinem Vater, Phillip Chen gehört und die er unrechtmäßig bei sich trägt. Wer diese halbe Münze dem Tai Pan vorlegt, kann sich von ihm eine Gunst erbitten, egal um was es sich handelt, sie muss erfüllt werden. Das ist eine der Familientraditionen und der unheilvolle Teil des Erbes von Struans und des Tai Pans._

_Ian Dunross ahnt, dass Verschwörungen gegen ihn im Gange sind. Obwohl er in Verhandlung mit Par-Con steht, sucht er bereits nach anderen Möglichkeiten, das Noble House vor dem Untergang zu retten. Eine Option ist der durch Opiumhandel reich gewordene Chinese Vier-Finger Wu, dessen Familie ebenfalls seit langer Zeit mit der Familie Struan verbunden ist. Doch Vier-Finger Wu verlangt im Gegenzug zu einer Finanzspritze, dass die Schiffe von Struans für ihn Opium transportieren. Dunross lehnt dieses Ansinnen jedoch vehement ab._

_Währenddessen beweist Quillan Gornt Lincoln Bartlett, wie empfindlich das Gleichgewicht in der Hongkonger Wirtschaft ist, er tätigt nur einen einzigen Anruf und schon ist auf die etwas kleinere Privatbank Ho-Pak, die Richard Kwang gehört, ein Run inszeniert, alle Anleger wollen ihr Geld dort so schnell wie möglich wieder rausholen._

_Auf einer Party des Tai Pan in dessen weitläufiger Villa kommen sich Casey Tcholok und der Hausherr, sowie Orlanda Ramos, die ehemalige Geliebte von Quillan Gornt, und Linc Bartlett näher, zunächst jedoch noch sehr verhalten. Orlanda wurde von Quillan auf Bartlett angesetzt, um ihm ein bisschen auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Obwohl also Quillan und Linc konspirieren, traut keiner keinem so recht._

_Die Entführerbande von John Chen hat eine saftige Lösegeldforderung geschickt. Phillip Chen sieht keine andere Möglichkeit, als zu bezahlen. Er bittet jedoch Vier-Finger Wu, dass dessen Männer ihn bei der Lösegeldübergabe beschatten, um eventuell der Bande habhaft zu werden. Was Phillip Chen noch nicht weiß, ist, dass die Entführer seinen Sohn schon umgebracht haben._

_Nach der Geldübergabe kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den Bandenmitgliedern und den Männern Wus. Dabei geht die halbe Münze der Chens in den Besitz von Wu über. Dieser weiß ganz genau, welche Möglichkeit ihm die Münze eröffnet: Er kann nun den Tai Pan um eine Gunst bitten, die dieser ihm bedingungslos erfüllen muss. Der Weg zum ungefährdeten Opiumtransport scheint für Wu endlich geebnet._

_An der Hongkonger Börse werden von Gornt Struan-Aktien in Massen zum Kauf angeboten. Der Kurs fällt deswegen dramatisch ab. Dadurch ziehen andere Anleger nach, was einem Ausverkauf von Struans gleichkommt. Ian Dunross weiß, er muss bald handeln. Das Geschäft mit Bartlett steht auf tönernen Füßen._

_Als sich die Hongkonger Geschäftswelt zu einem Wohltätigkeitsdinner auf dem Restaurantschiff ‚Schwimmender Drache' im Hafen von Aberdeen (siehe Erläuterungs-Teil) trifft, wobei Ian Dunross in Begleitung von Casey Tcholok ist und Linc Bartlett gemeinsam mit Orlanda Ramos auftaucht, endet der Abend fast in einer Katastrophe. In der Restaurantküche ist heißes Fett außer Kontrolle geraten und steckt alles in Brand. Mit knapper Not können sich die meisten Gäste durch einen kühnen Hechtsprung in das Dreckwasser des Hafens vom brennenden Schiff retten (diesen Brand gab es vor vielen Jahren übrigens wirklich in Hongkong, die Umstände wurden in den Film entsprechend eingearbeitet)._

_Die großen Rennställe von Hongkong, darunter auch das Noble House und Gornt, bereiten ihre edlen Pferde auf ein Pferderennen am Wochenende vor. Ian Dunross benennt dafür seinen besten Jockey Alexi Travkin._

_Die Ho-Pak Bank ist dank des Treibens von Gornt bereits erledigt, Quillan Gornt weiß, dass das Noble House auch kurz vor dem Ruin steht. Die Börsenkurse lassen Schlimmes erahnen. Den ganzen vorherigen Abend, auf dem ‚Schwimmenden Drachen' hatten sich Ian Dunross und Casey Tcholok kaum aus den Augen gelassen. Es wird langsam offensichtlich, dass sich zwischen beiden eine Romanze anbahnt. Casey ist nun auch nicht mehr mit dem Geschäftsgebaren von Linc Bartlett einverstanden, ihr liegt inzwischen wegen Ian Dunross viel an Struans, sie möchte das Noble House eher retten als vernichten. Es kommt zu Konflikten zwischen ihr und Linc._

_Dieser wendet sich wie zum Trost mehr und mehr Orlanda Ramos zu. Doch Orlandas Gefühle sind noch zwiespältig, einerseits hat sie einen klaren Auftrag von Gornt bekommen, andererseits fühlt sie sich sehr zu Bartlett hingezogen. Den nächsten Abend verbringen Orlanda und Linc zusammen beim Dinner, während Ian Dunross kurz entschlossen Casey Tcholok zum Abendessen einlädt._

_Doch nicht eines von den unzähligen Restaurants Hongkongs ist an diesem Abend das Ziel von Ian und Casey, sondern er lässt sie in den Hafen zu einer kleinen Dschunke bringen, wo köstliches Essen in sehr privater und kuscheliger Atmosphäre an Bord serviert wird. Beim Dinner erzählt sie ihm, wie sie zu Par-Con kam und wie ihr Aufstieg dort vonstatten ging. Das Gespräch wird immer vertraulicher, intimer. Mit einem entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck nimmt Dunross schließlich das Champagnerglas aus Caseys Hand, stellt es ruhig auf dem Tisch ab – und nimmt sie zärtlich in seine Arme. Sie erwidert leidenschaftlich seine Avancen, ist aber gleichzeitig gehemmt, weil sie so viel Geschäftliches miteinander verbindet, und sie das einfach nicht voneinander trennen kann. Auch Ian ist sich bezüglich Casey nicht ganz sicher, so kommt es letztendlich trotz der großen erotischen Anziehungskraft nicht zum leidenschaftlichen Akt auf der Dschunke._

_Ian Dunross lässt sich vom Chef der Bank of China, Tip Tok-Toh, einen Kontakt zu seinem früheren Schulfreund Tsu-Yan in Peking herstellen. Dieser ist nun Vorsitzender der Great Wall International Trust Corporation und könnte eventuell der Rettungsanker für das Noble House sein. Währenddessen sackt der Kurs der Struans-Aktie an der Börse so drastisch ab, dass sich Bartlett und Gornt schon als die sicheren Sieger fühlen. Auch der Freund von Ian Dunross, Lando Mata, der in Macao (Portugiesische Enklave in Asien, siehe Erläuterungs-Teil) das Monopol auf die Spielcasinos hält, musste notgedrungen seine Struans-Aktien verkaufen. Doch er lädt Ian ein, sich von dem ganzen Stress in Hongkong wenigstens für einen Tag zu erholen, er soll nach Macao zu ihm kommen._

_Nachdem Vier-Finger Wu dem Tai Pan die halbe Münze mit der Bitte um eine Gunst gezeigt, aber noch nicht endgültig überreicht hat, bricht für Ian Dunross fast eine Welt zusammen. Zur Überprüfung der Berechtigung seiner Forderungen gibt ihm Wu einen Wachsabdruck der Münze mit. Nur mühsam kann Dunross die Fassung bewahren. Er bittet in dieser Angelegenheit Phillip Chen um Mithilfe, der aber entsetzt feststellen muss, dass der Münzabdruck von seiner Münze stammt. So gesteht er nun dem Tai Pan, dass John die halbe Münze der Familie entwendet hat und diese durch die Umstände der Entführung und seines Todes irgendwie an Wu geraten sein muss. Außerdem kommt dabei auch ans Licht, dass John für Bartlett gearbeitet hat und damit Verrat am Noble House begangen hat. Dunross ist wegen all dieser Vorkommnisse außer sich vor Wut. Er lässt seinen Komprador Phillip Chen seine ganze Härte und Machtfülle in diesem Gespräch spüren._

_Nach dem unerfreulichen Gespräch mit Phillip bittet Ian Casey, ihn doch nach Macao zu begleiten. Sie sagt erfreut zu. Auf dem Weg dorthin mit dem Schiff bietet Casey dem Noble House ihre Hilfe an. Sie hat bereits mit der Hausbank von Par-Con gesprochen, die unter gewissen Umständen bereit wäre, Struans mit einem großen Kredit unter die Arme zu greifen. Ian ist sehr interessiert, lässt aber alles offen, da er ja noch auf ein Zeichen aus China wartet._

_In Macao bietet ihm auch Lando Mata Hilfe an. Weniger finanziell, aber Lando gibt Ian den Rat, die Aktien-Mehrheit und damit die absolute Macht über das Noble House abzugeben und bei ihm den Vorsitz über ein neues Spielersyndikat zu übernehmen. Ian ist davon gar nicht begeistert. Trotzdem freut es ihn, dass er und Casey bei Lando zu Gast sein dürfen. Nach einer kleinen Tour durch die malerische Altstadt und die Spielhöllen, wobei sich Ian seit langer Zeit endlich wieder einmal entspannt und locker zeigen kann, lassen Casey und er endlich ihren Gefühlen füreinander freien Lauf, sie verbringen eine heiße Liebesnacht miteinander._

_Als Casey am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist ihr Geliebter weg. Er musste schnell zurück nach Hongkong, da er bei der Beerdigung von John Chen erwartet wurde. Außerdem ist der große Renntag und Tip Tok-Toh hat einen Termin für ihn in Peking arrangiert. Er lässt Casey, die zum Rennen nachkommen soll, jedoch einen herrlichen Rosenstrauß und eine Einladung zum Abendessen da._

_Der Renntag verläuft aufregend. Ian muss alles auf eine Karte setzen was das Noble House anlangt. Er funkt einem fast abgeschlossenen Handel zweier anderer Unternehmen dazwischen, macht einem der dabei beteiligten Partner ein neues, großzügiges Angebot. Alle staunen. Jeder, der dachte, dass Struans am Ende wäre, wird spätestens zu diesem Zeitpunkt eines Besseren belehrt. Dunross hat wiederum in letzter Minute ein Ass aus dem Ärmel gezogen. Casey ist nun total von ihm begeistert, muss aber gleichzeitig erfahren, dass Linc Dunross hereingelegt hat und nun mit Gornt offiziell zusammen gehen möchte. Auch sie wurde quasi von Linc hintergangen._

_Im Hauptpferderennen gibt es einen tödlichen Unfall: Der Jockey von Gornt schlägt auf der Zielgeraden absichtlich Alexi Travkin mit der Gerte aus dem Sattel, dieser stürzt schwer und bricht sich das Genick. Wieder ein harter Schlag für das Noble House._

_Ian Dunross muss Casey leider am Abend versetzen, da er sofort nach Peking zu Tsu-Yan fliegen muss. Er kann ihr aber den wahren Grund für seine Abwesenheit nicht nennen. Sie reagiert enttäuscht, weil er ihr noch nicht restlos vertraut, noch immer Geheimnisse vor ihr hat. _

_In Peking erhält der Tai Pan die Zusage von der Great Wall International Trust Corporation für einen Revolving-Kredit über 300 Millionen Dollar. Damit ist das Noble House gerettet und hat die Krise überwunden. Ian Dunross kann beruhigt nach Hongkong zurück fliegen. Während seiner Abwesenheit lädt Quillan Gornt Casey zu einem Schiffsausflug auf seine Yacht ein. Casey sagt zögerlich zu, auch weil sie sich von Ian vernachlässigt fühlt und Linc den Sonntag bei Orlanda verbringt. Gornt gibt sich nun äußerst siegessicher, da er ja noch nichts von den erfolgreichen Verhandlungen von Dunross in China weiß. Auf dem Boot kommt es schließlich zu einem Zwischenfall, als nämlich Quillan versucht, Casey zu vergewaltigen. In letzter Minute lässt er zum Glück ab von ihr, aber zumindest hat er sie erheblich gedemütigt._

_Als sich alle am Abend auf der Party von Jason Plumm, dem Chef der Firma Asian Properties, im Apartmenthochhaus ‚Rose Court' wieder treffen, kommt es zur Katastrophe. Quillan Gornt ist dort zu Gast, ebenso wie viele andere Vertreter der großen Unternehmen Hongkongs. Auch Ian ist aus China zurück, möchte nun gerne seine freudige Nachricht Casey in aller Ruhe mitteilen. Er und sie verlassen daher die Party frühzeitig. Im gleichen Haus haben sowohl das Starlet Venus Poon, die die Geliebte von Richard Kwang war und derzeit mit Vier-Finger Wu liiert ist, eine Wohnung als auch Orlanda Ramos, die sich endlich zu ihrer Liebe zu Linc Bartlett bekannt hat. Nachdem sie den ganzen Nachmittag mit Bartlett in ihrer Wohnung verbracht hat, ist Orlanda nun kurz weggefahren, um ein Dinner zu besorgen. Unmittelbar nachdem Ian und Casey das Haus verlassen haben, gibt die Erde nach, da es schon seit vielen Stunden ausdauernd regnete und es am Vortag schon in der Nähe einen kleineren Erdrutsch gegeben hatte, und der gesamte Gebäudekomplex stürzt in sich zusammen. Orlanda kommt vom Einkaufen zurück und steht entsetzt vor den Trümmern des Hochhauses._

_Sie teilt Quillan, Ian und Casey panisch mit, dass Linc sich in ihrer Wohnung befunden hat. Die beiden Männer machen sich gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ihm, als auch schon die ersten Rettungsmannschaften eintreffen, um weitere Opfer zu bergen._

_Ian findet schließlich Linc, der noch lebt und nur zwischen zwei Trümmerteilen eingeklemmt ist. Quillan besorgt derweilen eine Rettungseinheit, um den Eingeklemmten zu befreien. Derweilen teil Linc Ian mit, dass er Orlanda gerne heiraten möchte. Und Ian muss ihm leider sagen, dass er und Gornt das Spiel verloren haben, da Struans sich den Kredit aus China sichern konnte. Als die Retter endlich anrücken, gibt es einen erneuten Erdrutsch und mit ihm schießen gewaltige Wassermassen an. Ian, der sich auf sichererem Terrain befindet, passiert nichts, aber Linc ertrinkt im Trümmerhaufen. Orlanda und Casey sind völlig fassungslos._

_Außer Bartlett lassen auch Jason Plumm, Venus Poon und Vier-Finger Wu ihr Leben bei der Katastrophe. Paul Choy, der Sohn Wus nimmt die Münze seines Vaters (eigentlich die Chen-Münze), die dieser um den Hals trug, an sich._

_Casey ist erfüllt von Trauer und Bestürzung. Sie hat den kurzen Rest der Nacht zwar in Ians Haus verbracht, aber nur weinend und nachdenken auf dem Sofa. Auch wenn Struans nun wieder gut dasteht, so hat der Tod von Bartlett doch weit reichende Folgen für sie. Sie ist nun über Nacht an die Spitze von Par-Con gerückt, die Verfügungen von Bartlett sahen dies so vor. Als erste Amtshandlung entlässt sie den übereifrigen, aber unfähigen Firmenanwalt Seymour. Dieser staunt nicht schlecht, als er plötzlich mit der unbarmherzigen Härte der neuen Chefin konfrontiert wird. Dann übergibt sie Orlanda Ramos, die völlig vom Tod Lincs mitgenommen ist, etwas Geld. Diese möchte es zunächst nicht annehmen, ist wie gelähmt von dem Verlust von Linc. Aber Casey überzeugt sie, dass es in Lincs Sinne gewesen wäre._

_Nach einem harten Gespräch mit Paul Choy, der die halbe Münze an Dunross mit seinen zum Glück recht moderaten Forderungen überreicht hat, denen Ian zähneknirschend stattgeben musste, sucht er nun Casey auf, die in der Hotelhalle sitzt. Er möchte, dass sie noch in Hongkong bleibt. Doch Casey muss zurück in die Staaten, zu viele Dinge sind dort zu erledigen. Sie teilt Ian mit, dass sie am nächsten Morgen abreisen wird. Beide sind wieder ziemlich zurückhaltend, können ihre Liebe einfach nicht formulieren. Zu viele unvorhergesehene Ereignisse überlagern diese. Aber sie küssen sich, kurz und zart, ungeachtet all der Leute, in der Lobby des Hotels_

_Ian bringt Casey am kommenden Morgen zum Flughafen, nachdem er Quillan Gornt mit leichtem Sarkasmus und Triumph seine Bedingungen zum Rückkauf der Aktien genannt hat. Linc Bartlett hat trotz anders lautender Ankündigungen am Tag vor seinem Tod 4 Millionen Dollar auf ein Konto von Struans eingezahlt, so dass nun doch überraschenderweise eine gewisse Beteiligung zustande gekommen ist._

_Der Abschied von Ian und Casey ist voller unterdrückter Emotionen, sie schwanken beide ständig zwischen sachlichen Geschäftsangelegenheiten und privaten Liebesdingen. Sie sind aber voller Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen. Casey will versuchen, innerhalb von etwa dreißig Tagen Par-Con zu reorganisieren und dann nach Hongkong zurückzukehren. Sie möchte dann ihren eigenen, ganz privaten ‚Angriff' auf das Noble House und den Tai Pan starten. Ian lässt sich nicht zu sehr anmerken, wie ergriffen und verliebt er ist, aber er spricht, als Casey schon außer Hörweite ist noch zwei äußerst hoffnungsvolle Sätze…_

_Personen:_

_Ian (Struan) Dunross – 10. Tai Pan (der Tai Pan!) des Noble House, Europäer, 39 Jahre_

_Casey Tcholok – Vize-Präsidentin von Par-Con, Amerikanerin, 34 Jahre_

_Quillan Gornt – Tai Pan von Rothwell-Gornt, Europäer, ca. 50 Jahre_

_Lincoln Bartlett – Präsident von Par-Con, Amerikaner, ca. 41 Jahre_

_Orlanda Ramos – Fernsehreporterin, Eurasierin, ca. 32 Jahre_

_Claudia Chen – Sekretärin des Tai Pan, Chinesin, ca. 45 Jahre_

_Phillip Chen – Komprador (enger Verbündeter) des Noble House, Chinese, ca. 55 Jahre_

_John Chen – dessen Sohn, Chinese, ca. 25 Jahre_

_Lando Mata – Freund von Ian Dunross, Spielcasinobetreiber, Europäer, ca. 45 Jahre_

_Vier-Finger Wu – Opiumschmuggler, Chinese, ca. 60 Jahre_

_Alexi Travkin – Jockey, Exil-Russe, ca. 45 Jahre_

_Richard Kwang – Bankier, Chinese, ca. 50 Jahre_

_Venus Poon – Starlet, Geliebte von Kwang und Wu, Chinesin, ca. 25 Jahre_

_Paul Choy – Sohn Vier-Finger Wus, Chinese, ca. 23 Jahre_

_Jason Plumm – Tai Pan von Asian Properties, Europäer, ca. 47 Jahre_

_Tip Tok-Toh – Repräsentant der Bank of China, Chinese, ca. 50 Jahre_

_Tsu-Yan – Vorsitzender der Great Wall International Trust Corp, Chinese, ca. 42 Jahre_

_Richard Hamilton-Pugmire – Tai Pan von H.K. General Stores, Europäer, ca. 40 Jahre_

_Linbar Struan – Cousin zu Dunross, Direktor des Noble House, Europäer, ca. 30 Jahre_

_Jacques de Ville – Direktor des Noble House, Rechtsabteilung, Europäer, ca. 50 Jahre_

_Dianne Chen – Frau von Phillip Chen, Mutter von John, Chinesin, ca. 48 Jahre_

_Christian Tox – Reporter des China Guardian, Europäer, ca. 53 Jahre_

_Charles Biltzman – Tai Pan von American Superfoods, Amerikaner, ca. 40 Jahre_

_Lim-Chu – Hausboy und Chauffeur von Ian Dunross, Chinese, ca. 50 Jahre_

_Alastair Struan – 9. Tai Pan des Noble House, Onkel von Ian Dunross, Europäer. ca. 65 Jahre_

_Mr. Seymour – Firmenanwalt von Par-Con, Amerikaner, ca. 45 Jahre_

_Colin (Struan) Dunross – 8. Tai Pan des Noble House, Vater von Ian Dunross, Europäer, o.w.A._

_Penelope Dunross – verstorbene Frau von Ian Dunross, Europäerin, o.w.A._

_Dunston Barre – Direktor des Noble House, Europäer, o.w.A._

_Tom Leung – Jockey, Eurasier, o.w.A._

_Goodweather Poon – Dschunkenkapitän der Opiumflotte Wus, Chinese, o.w.A._

_Reizende Jade – junge Prostituierte, die die Ehre hatte, Ian Dunross in jungen Jahren in die Freuden der körperlichen Liebe einzuweihen, Chinesin, o.w.A._

_Professor Sanderson – Chefarzt an der Frauenklinik des Queen Mary Hospitals, Europäer, o.w.A._

_Debbie – Freundin von Casey Tcholok, Amerikanerin, o.w.A._

_Fu-Chang – Kopf der Fälscherbande von Aberdeen, Chinese, o.w.A._

_sowie der Gouverneur Ihrer Majestät, Königin Elizabeth II. von England, Sir Geoffrey Allison, Europäer, o.w.A._

_Historische Roman-Figuren:_

_Dirk Struan – gründete Mitte des 19 Jh. das Handelshaus, 1. Tai Pan_

_Tess Struan (die ‚Hexe') – Schwiegertochter von Dirk Struan, hatte alle Fäden des Noble House fest in ihrer Hand, einziger weiblicher Tai Pan._

_Die Altersangaben entspringen meinen Schätzungen, bzw. meinen Wünschen. Es sind aus der Verfilmung mehrere Personen weggelassen worden, die somit in meiner Zusammenfassung der Handlung nicht vorkommen, da dieser Handlungsstrang völlig unwesentlich für meine Sequel ist. Dafür habe ich mit Debbie, dem Chef der Fälscher, Fu-Chang, und Professor Sanderson Personen hinzuerfunden, die in Buch und Film überhaupt nicht erwähnt werden. _

_Örtlichkeiten:_

_Zu Hongkong generell - Zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung noch unter britischer Verwaltung, heute (seit 1.7.1997) zur Volksrepublik China als Sonderverwaltungszone gehörig. Im südchinesischen Meer auf insgesamt über 200 Inseln und einem Teil des asiatischen Festlandes gelegen. Die Hauptinsel ist natürlich Hongkong Island, darüber hinaus liegt der andere große Teil der Stadt auf der Festlandseite._

_Kai Tak Airport – Damaliger Internationaler Flughafen Hongkongs, gelegen zwar auf dem Festlandteil, aber die Start- und Landebahn war ins Meer gebaut, was spektakuläre Anflüge zur Folge hatte. Für Kai Tak brauchten die Piloten eine Speziallizenz, er galt als einer der am schwierigsten anzufliegenden Flughäfen der Welt._

_Der Peak (Victoria Peak) – Berg auf Hongkong Island, berühmtes Ausflugsziel und Aussichtspunkt, entlang der Peak Road und davon abgehender Seitenstraßen liegen große Villenanwesen_

_Victoria/Wan Chai – Geschäfts- und alter Vergnügungsdistrikt auf Hongkong Island_

_Harbour Tunnel – Verbindung unter dem Meer zwischen Hongkong Island und dem Festland_

_Aberdeen – Stadtteil auf Hongkong Island_

_Kowloon – Stadtteil auf dem Festland_

_New Territories – weitere Ausdehnung Hongkongs auf dem Festland Richtung chinesische Grenze_

_Hotel Peninsula – Hotel der gehobenen Luxusklasse, in Kowloon gelegen_

_Hotel Intercontinental – Hotel der Luxusklasse, ebenfalls in Kowloon_

_Hotel Shangri La – Hotel der Luxusklasse, Kowloon_

_Government House – Sitz des Gouverneurs, auf Hongkong Island_

_Macao – Portugiesisches Territorium in Asien (bis 20.12.1999, ab 21.12.1999 von China verwaltet), von Hongkong aus schnell mit Flugzeug oder Boot zu erreichen._

_Struans Tower – 52stöckiges Bürogebäude mit mehr als 1700 markanten Bullaugen-Fenster in Victoria/Wan Chai, das ‚Noble House', optisch herausragend aus der Skyline von Hongkong_

_Happy Valley Race Course – Galopprennbahn, Hongkong Island. Rennen meist Mittwochabend und Samstagnachmittag_

_Queen Mary Hospital – Universitätsklinikum Hongkongs, riesiger Krankenhauskomplex, Hongkong Island_

_Begriffe:_

_Joss – Chinesisches Wort für Glück, Schicksal, unabwendbares Ereignis. Kann mit positiven oder negativen Attributen versehen werden (gutes Joss Glück, Erfolg, gutes Omen; schlechtes Joss Pech, Unglück, schlechtes Omen)._

_Feng-Shui – Eine der fünf großen praktischen Künste des Taoismus: Die Kunst und Wissenschaft vom Leben in Harmonie mit der Umgebung._

_Komprador – (chin.: ‚Maiban') Seit dem Opiumkrieg gebräuchlicher Ausdruck für den chinesischen Mittelsmann eines ausländischen Unternehmens. Er führte durchaus auch unabhängig Verhandlungen mit einheimischen Kunden und/oder Lieferanten und brachte dies dann zum Vorteil des zwar ortsansässigen, aber nicht immer ortskundigen (Sprache, Schrift, Geschäftsgebaren) ausländischen Tai Pans ein. Eine aussterbende Institution, so auch in dieser Geschichte hier._

_Kantonesisch – Chinesische Sprache (auch ‚Yue' genannt) der Provinzen Guangxi, Wuzhou und Guangdong, Amtssprache in Hongkong und Macao. Strukturell dem Hoch-Chinesisch (‚Han' oder auch ‚Mandarin') ähnlich, aber in Grammatik und Aussprache verschieden._

_Amah – Eine Institution in Ostasien, nämlich die ‚Kinderfrau' (ind.: ‚Ayah', unser Wort ‚Amme' ist damit natürlich ebenfalls verwandt), die jeder gehobene Haushalt früher beschäftigt hat._

_Qipao – Typisches einteiliges Kleidungsstück für Damen mit kleinem Stehkragen und schräger Knopfleiste von dort zur Achselhöhle. Die männliche Variante heißt ‚Cheongsam' oder auch ‚Maojäckchen'. Den Qipao gibt es in kurzer (knieumspielter) oder langer (knöchellanger) Variante. Ein Qipao ist üblicherweise immer aus Seide gefertigt und meist reich bestickt, z.B. mit Drachen, Blüten, Pagoden oder Phönixen._

_Hier nun der Einstieg in die Geschichte:_

**Dreissig Tage und mehr…**

**Prolog -** **Dienstag, 27. November.** „…Ja, es ist einen Versuch wert, Casey. Es ist ganz sicher einen Versuch wert." Das waren seine letzten Worte, bevor Casey Tcholok seinem Blick im Kai Tak Flughafen von Hongkong endgültig entschwand. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging zum Ausgang.

Fast mechanisch stieg er vor dem Flughafen-Terminal ins Auto, der Chauffeur fädelte den Rolls Royce in den dichten Verkehr der Stadt ein und fuhr nach oben zum Peak. Vor dem Haus stieß der Rolls in die Parklücke neben dem Mercedes, er stieg aus, lief durch das Haus geradewegs zur Terrasse und blickte in den leicht diesigen Morgenhimmel der Millionenstadt. Ian Struan Dunross ließ die vergangenen Wochen noch einmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei gleiten…


	2. Nach der Abreise

**Dienstag, 27. November.** Er hatte es geahnt, vor etwas mehr als einer Woche, als er Casey Tcholok vor den Aufzügen des Struan'schen Firmengebäudes zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Er hatte sofort geahnt, dass irgendeine Gefahr von ihr ausging. Sie war überaus gut informiert und eine sehr aufmerksame Beobachterin. Ihr war sogar als Nicht-Hongkongerin aufgefallen, dass die Eingangstüren des Struan-Towers ein wenig schräg standen. Niemals würde er ihre großen Augen vergessen, als er ihr während der Aufzugfahrt erzählte, was es mit Feng-Shui und dem Erddrachen auf sich hatte. Sie war durch und durch Amerikanerin, in diesem Moment hatte sie der Zauber, der Bann von Hongkong noch nicht umfangen. Sie hatte es als völligen Schwachsinn abgetan.

Ian Dunross war zunächst auf der Hut vor ihr, weil er dachte, diese Gefahr ginge geschäftlich von ihr aus. Was auch zunächst der Fall zu sein schien. Als ihm bewusst war, dass sie auf ganz andere Art gefährlich war, war es bereits zu spät für ihn.

Er lächelte nun, als er sich erinnerte, wie sie am letzten Donnerstagabend auf die Dschunke im Hafen von Aberdeen kam, um mit ihm zu dinieren. Was als Geschäftsessen angedacht gewesen war. In dem Moment, als sie das Boot betrat, mit ihren schönen blonden Haaren, der schlanken Figur, den langen Beinen, war er rettungslos verloren. Er konnte es sich aber nicht eingestehen. Nicht an diesem Abend, nicht an denen, die darauf noch folgten. Im Prinzip bis heute nicht.

Sein Lächeln schwand auf dem markanten Gesicht, als er daran dachte, wie nah er mit dem Noble House dem Ruin gewesen war. Quillan Gornt und Lincoln Bartlett hatten ihn beinahe in die Knie gezwungen. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung und großer Konzentration auf das Wesentliche war es ihm gelungen, diesen Angriff abzuwenden, zu parieren. Ja, Casey hatte ihren Anteil an diesem Spiel gehabt, aber selbst sie war zu guter Letzt beinahe schachmatt gesetzt worden, weil sie das böse Treiben nicht länger mitmachen wollte. Gut für ihn und das Noble House. Und auch dass China ihm zur Hilfe gekommen war, in letzter Minute. Die Interessen Chinas würden sich noch mehr auf Hongkong konzentrieren, die Regierung in Peking wollte selbstverständlich, dass Hongkong ein blühendes Wirtschafts- und Finanzzentrum blieb, auch wenn man das Territorium dann 1997 aus britischer Hand entgegen nehmen würde. Hongkong würde immer das bleiben, was es war, selbst unter chinesischer Führung.

Ian Dunross schloss kurz müde die Augen, nahm Daumen und Mittelfinger der rechten Hand und drückte mit diesen kurz die Augenwinkel, wie um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben, eine typische Geste von ihm. Die letzten Tage waren eindeutig von zu wenig Schlaf geprägt gewesen. Erst waren etliche Partys gegeben worden, dann die erste Katastrophe am vergangenen Mittwoch, als man sich in letzter Minute vom brennenden Restaurantschiff _Schwimmender Drache_ nur durch einen beherzten Sprung in das Hafenbecken retten konnte. Die enormen Probleme von Struans an der Börse, die brutale Ermordung John Chens, der tödliche Unfall seines Jockeys auf der Rennbahn am Samstag und schließlich der Erdrutsch von Aberdeen und das Zusammenstürzen des Apartmenthochhauses _Rose Court. _Dieses Ereignis hatte viele Todesopfer gefordert. Zu viele. Aber Hongkong würde – wie immer – recht schnell zur Tagesordnung übergehen. Jason Plumm von Asian Properties war tot. Vier-Finger-Wu ebenfalls, und mit ihm war seine junge Geliebte Venus Poon gestorben, die er Bankier Kwang abspenstig gemacht hatte. Richard Kwang würde sich daher nach einem neuen Spielzeug umsehen müssen, falls er sich das überhaupt noch leisten konnte, nach dem Zusammenbruch seiner Ho-Pak Bank. Für Hongkonger Verhältnisse war Kwang nun ein armer Mann, auch wenn er natürlich anderswo vielleicht sogar noch als Millionär durchgehen würde.

Und Linc Bartlett. Dieser Mann hatte ihm und dem Noble House gehörig zugesetzt in den Tagen, die er hier zusammen mit Casey verbracht hatte. Aber irgendwie war Ian ihm nicht böse. Er hatte das große Hongkonger Spiel um Macht und Geld mitspielen wollen, verständlicherweise. Unter etwas anderen Umständen hätten er und Linc sogar gute Freunde werden können. Doch jetzt befand er sich in einem Zinksarg irgendwo in der Luft über dem pazifischen Ozean.

Ian Dunross holte tief Luft und ging ins Haus. An der Anrichte schenkte er sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und trank diesen in langsamen Schlucken. Dann griff er zum Telefon und wählte: „Lando, es tut gut deine Stimme zu hören. Ja, ja, schreckliches Joss mit dem Erdrutsch. Es war eine furchtbare Nacht, das kannst du mir glauben. Ja, Casey ist heute früh nach Los Angeles geflogen und sie überführt Lincs Leichnam. Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend würde ich sagen. Sie war ziemlich fertig, aber sie wird nicht daran zerbrechen. Nicht Casey. Wie bitte? Lando, das weiß ich selbst. Nein, wir sind übereingekommen, dass sie zunächst einmal die Dinge in den USA regelt. Sie wollte Par-Con auch nicht führungslos lassen, das ist wohl verständlich. Lando, das sind allein meine Privatangelegenheiten, ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du als mein Freund sprichst, aber – woher weißt du das alles überhaupt? Natürlich, die Wände in Macao und Hongkong haben Augen und Ohren, schon klar! Lando, ich weiß es einfach noch nicht. Ich muss abwarten. Und wir haben alle in der Zwischenzeit eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge zu tun. Hör mal, du hast sicher bereits davon gehört, dass Struans die Übernahme von H.K. General Stores durch American Superfoods angefochten hat. Ich schließe morgen mit Richard Hamilton die ersten Vorverträge ab. Und ich habe vom meinem Studienfreund Tsu-Yan, der nun der Vorsitzende der Great Wall International Trust Corporation in Peking ist, einen Revolving-Kredit in Höhe von 300 Millionen Dollar bekommen. Ja, und wir werden an der Börse mit 30 wieder eröffnen. Das Noble House ist und bleibt das Noble House. Danke, Lando. Natürlich steht nun nicht mehr zur Debatte, dass ich den Vorsitz im Syndikat der Spielcasinos von Macao übernehme. Struans wird noch mehr expandieren müssen, und ich bin und bleibe nun mal der Tai Pan. Aber ich hätte eine Alternative für diesen Posten. Bist du interessiert? Nein, warte, hör mir doch erst einmal zu: Ich empfehle dir, dafür meinen neuen Direktor Paul Choy einzusetzen. So hast du einen Fuß immer auch in Struans, im Noble House drinnen. Wer das ist? Das ist der Sohn eines guten, alten Freundes, der leider beim Unglück in Aberdeen am Wochenende verstorben ist. Nein, natürlich ist es nicht, weil ich einem alten Freund einen Gefallen schulde. Ich bitte dich, Paul Choy zu nehmen, weil ich denke, dass er befähigt dazu ist, dass er sowohl dir als auch mir in vielerlei Hinsicht behilflich sein kann. Du weißt, wie die Dinge auf chinesische Art gehandhabt werden! Gut, denke darüber nach! Aber bis morgen Mittag würde ich gerne eine Entscheidung von dir haben und du weißt, welche Antwort ich am liebsten hören würde. Also dann, mach's gut!"

Schnell warf sich Ian Dunross ein Jackett über, nahm die Schlüssel des gold-metallic lackierten Mercedes vom Silbertablett in der Halle und setzte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ans Steuer. Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit, aber keinesfalls leichtsinnig oder auch nur eine Sekunde ohne Konzentration raste er die Peak Road hinunter, zielstrebig auf das Bürogebäudes von Struans zu. Er parkte mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Haupteingang, sofort sprang ein Parkwächter herbei, um die Schlüssel zu übernehmen und den Wagen in die Tiefgarage zu bringen. Ian Dunross fuhr mit Aufzug in die 43. Etage, wo sein Büro sich befand. Wie immer blickte ihm mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln seine Sekretärin Claudia entgegen, die schon für seine beiden Vorgänger, seinen Onkel Tai Pan Alastair Struan und seinen Vater Tai Pan Colin Struan Dunross, gearbeitet hatte. „Guten Morgen Tai Pan. Ist Miss Tcholok gut weggekommen? Mr. Linbar hat wieder aus Sydney angerufen, außerdem wollte Mr. Choy kurz mit ihnen sprechen. Soll ich ihn rufen lassen?"

Er blickte die erfahrene Kraft kurz an: „Danke Claudia. Miss Tcholok ist auf dem Weg nach Los Angeles, ja. Und ich glaube, ich sollte in der Tat den armen Linbar nicht mehr länger zappeln lassen, ich rufe ihn nachher gleich an. Mr. Choy hat jedenfalls noch Zeit, vielleicht bestellen Sie ihn für den Nachmittag her. Das wäre erst einmal alles, danke sehr." Damit verschwand er in seinem Büro.

Er hatte viele Telefonate geführt. Mit Tip Tok-Toh, dem Chef der Bank of China. Mit Tsu-Yan in Peking. Mit dem Börsenkomitee und mit dem Vorstand des Rennclubs. Sodann hatte er sich darum gekümmert, dass die Firmenanwälte sich mit der Fusion mit H.K. General Stores auseinandersetzen. Er wollte sich, was den amerikanischen Markt anlangte, nicht nur auf Par-Con verlassen. Zuletzt hatte er sich durchgerungen, Linbar Struan in Australien anzurufen, der ihm auf Treu und Glauben versicherte, dass Struans dort unten wieder völlig saniert wäre und auf gesunden Füßen stünde. Gut, wenn Linbar das tatsächlich zustande gebracht hatte, war es ein Sorgenkind weniger auf der Liste. Und er besprach noch weitere wichtige Dinge mit Jacques de Ville.

Schließlich erschien Paul Choy bei ihm im Büro. Ian Dunross setzte seine undurchsichtige Miene auf, als der junge Mann den Raum betrat: „Paul, wie ich höre, haben Sie sich bereits bei Struans eingerichtet. Ich hoffe, dass Sie alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit vorgefunden haben."

Der Chinese nickte: „Danke, es ist alles in Ordnung, Tai Pan. Konnten Sie bezüglich der Sache mit Lando Mata bereits tätig werden? Ich weiß, es ist alles ein wenig durcheinander, vor allen Dingen wegen der Katastrophe von _Rose Court_, aber vielleicht hatten Sie ja Gelegenheit…".

Ein scharfer Blick seines Gegenübers ließ ihn rasch verstummen: „Paul, Sie haben mir die halbe Münze gegeben und haben Gegenleistungen dafür verlangt. Die zum größten Teil, soweit es meinen Einflussbereich angeht, erfüllt wurden. Ich hatte Ihnen gesagt, dass ich Lando Mata nicht zwingen kann, Sie zum Vorsitzenden des Spielersyndikats zu machen. Das kann nur er ganz alleine entscheiden. Soweit haben wir beide also den Teil der Abmachung eingehalten. Und da ich Ihnen nichts mehr schulde, muss ich Ihnen klipp und klar sagen, dass _ich_ der Tai Pan bin und die Entscheidungen hier fälle. Ich bitte Sie also, mir nichts vorschreiben zu wollen. Ich hoffe, wir haben uns da verstanden, Paul?"

Dieser senkte den Kopf ein wenig und nickte dann.

Dunross fuhr fort: „Gut, ich habe bereits mit Lando telefoniert, aber er konnte und wollte sich noch nicht festlegen. Hätte ich an seiner Stelle auch nicht getan. Er wird mir morgen Bescheid geben. Genügt Ihnen das als Antwort?"

Wiederum ein Nicken des Chinesen: „Ja, natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie Tai Pan, ich wollte Sie nicht…".

Ian Dunross schnitt dem jungen Mann abermals das Wort ab: „Ist schon gut, Sie dürfen nun gehen Paul."

Ein 14- bis 16-Stunden-Tag war normal für Ian Dunross. Er war ein Arbeitstier. Selbst als er noch nicht Tai Pan war, als sein Onkel Noble House leitete, und er jung verheiratet war. Seine Frau hatte Hongkong nie gemocht. Sie, die kühle Schönheit aus dem ländlichen Berkshire, konnte der asiatischen Lebensweise, der völlig anderen Welt dort nichts abgewinnen. Mit Mühe und Not konnte Ian sie dazu bewegen, wenigstens die Hälfte eines Jahres in der Kronkolonie zu verbringen. Aber sie hatte kaum Interesse an ihrer Umgebung dort gezeigt. Sie zog es vor, die meiste Zeit fernab von ihrem Mann, auf dem feudalen Landsitz ihrer Eltern oder in London bei Freunden, zu verbringen. Und wenn sie mal in Hongkong weilte, hatte Ian nur selten Zeit für sie. Er arbeitete stets. Zuviel, wie er heute wusste. Aber es machte Penelope sowieso nicht wieder lebendig. Unsinnigerweise war sie nicht in dem ihr verhassten brodelnden Hexenkessel von Hongkong überfahren worden, sondern zu Hause, direkt vor der Einfahrt zum Haus ihrer Eltern. Der Todesfahrer war betrunken gewesen.

Mehr als neun Jahre war das nun her. Er dankte inzwischen Gott dafür, dass sie keine Kinder hatten. Er musste fast ein zynisches Auflachen unterdrücken. Es wäre ohnehin kaum möglich gewesen, erstens hatten sie mehr Zeit getrennt als gemeinsam gelebt und zweitens hatte sie den Vorgängen im Ehebett eher distanziert gegenüber gestanden. Zu Anfang war Penelope wohl auf das Romantischste in den gut aussehenden, enorm reichen, mit Charme und guten Manieren ausgestatteten Erben der Hongkonger Struans-Dynastie verliebt gewesen. Doch sie merkte schnell, dass er auch eine chinesische Hälfte (wenn auch nicht genetisch, so doch vom sozialen Standpunkt her) hatte. Und dass er unnachgiebig, hart, und besessen von seiner Arbeit war. Die Verliebtheit wich sehr schnell einer gründlichen Ernüchterung. Das in ihren Augen fürchterliche Hongkong mit seiner ihr unverständlichen Philosophie tat ein Übriges dazu. Je mehr er sie wegen der Arbeit vernachlässigte, desto mehr verweigerte sie sich ihm im Bett. Es endete tragisch. Nach einer lautstarken Auseinandersetzung packte sie ihre Koffer, flog (mal wieder) nach England. Sie kam nie im Haus ihrer Eltern an.

Ian Struan Dunross setzte sich spätabends in sein Auto und wollte nach Hause fahren. Doch bevor er auf die Peak Road einbog, drehte er einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend um. Von Wan Chai aus fuhr er durch den Harbour Tunnel nach Kowloon. Einige Zeit später hielt er vor dem _Peninsula _an. Er ging durch die Lobby, erinnerte sich daran, dass er gestern erst dort vor der Sitzgruppe Casey geküsste hatte. In der Hotelhalle! Er, der Tai Pan des Noble House! Zweifelsohne, diese Frau schien etwas in ihm zu bewirken. Aber was? Er musste nachdenken. Unbedingt. Und mit ihr telefonieren, ebenfalls unbedingt. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Vielleicht noch nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt. Das Flugzeug benötigte rund 14 Stunden nach Los Angeles. Die waren zwar mittlerweile vorüber, aber zu Hause war Casey deswegen noch lange nicht. Er würde noch warten müssen mit seinem Anruf. Er ging zum Empfang. Der Chinese hinter dem Tresen neigte leicht den Kopf: „Guten Abend, Tai Pan. Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Ian Dunross war nur selten verlegen, gerade nun hatte er aber dieses Gefühl: „Ähm, ja, ich wollte fragen, ob Sie die Suite von Miss Tcholok schon weiter vermietet haben, oder ob das Zimmer eventuell frei ist."

Der Concierge schaute auf eine Liste, dann strahlte er Ian Dunross an: „Sie haben Glück, Tai Pan, die Suite ist frei."

„Gut", Ian Dunross klopfte unruhig mit den Fingern auf den Marmor der Tischplatte, „ich nehme es. Schicken sie mir bitte ein komplettes Paket an Ausstattung nach oben, ich habe nichts dabei, danke!" Wenn sich der Concierge nun wunderte, verbarg er es gut, ein Vorteil der guten Personalschulung des Hotels. Er händigte dem Tai Pan den Schlüssel aus und versicherte ihm, dass alles prompt erledigt werden würde.

Die Schritte von Ian Dunross wurden im Flur immer langsamer, je näher er der Zimmertür kam. In goldenen Ziffern prangte die Zahl _549_ auf der Tür. Er steckte den Schlüssel in das Schloss und drehte den Knauf. Fast vermeinte er, einen Hauch von Caseys Parfum zu erschnuppern. Doch sicher hatte er sich getäuscht.

Es klopfte dezent an der Tür. Ein Hotelboy brachte eine kleine Tasche mit Utensilien. Ian Dunross gab ein Trinkgeld und schloss die Tür hinter dem Pagen. Er stellte die Tasche auf ein Sofa und schaute kurz hinein. Das Hotel hatte einen hervorragenden Ruf, die Fünf-Sterne-Plus mussten sich ja irgendwie rechtfertigen. Es schien alles da zu sein: Ein Pyjama, Rasierzeug, alles zum Zähneputzen, Kamm und Bürste, Pantoffeln, sogar ein Morgenmantel. Außerdem ein Zettel, der darauf hinwies, dass im Badezimmer noch Bademantel, Föhn und komplettes Duschzeug zur Verfügung standen.

Ian Dunross stand unter der Dusche. Das heiße Wasser rann in Strömen an seinem Körper herunter. Irgendwie hatte für ihn die Vorstellung, dass er nun hier duschte, wo gut einen halben Tag zuvor noch Casey geduscht hatte, eine überaus anregende – er blickte an sich herab und korrigierte sich schnell – nun ja, eher erregende Wirkung. Er wickelte sich in den Bademantel und frottierte heftig seine fast schwarzen, mittlerweile mit einigen wenigen grauen Strähnchen durchzogenen Haare. Zweimal fuhr er mit dem Kamm durch, dann war der Fall für ihn erledigt. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Gut fünfzehneinhalb Stunden. Er würde noch eine Stunde in etwa warten, dann wollte er Casey anrufen. Er legte sich auf das Bett und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er wusste gar nicht, wann er das letzte Mal Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, länger als fünf Minuten in ein Fernseh-Gerät zu schauen. Das musste Jahre her sein. Er blieb an einem Nachrichtensender hängen, der ausführlich über den Erdrutsch berichtete. Die Bilder machten ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, wie nah er selbst und Casey dem Tode gewesen waren. Das hatte er bislang noch gar nicht registriert. Er nahm den Telefonhörer auf und rief Claudia zu Hause an. Er sagte ihr, wo er notfalls zu erreichen war.

Er lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück. Einzuschlafen verbot er sich, obwohl er hundemüde war. Er war ein äußerst disziplinierter Mensch, was sehr hilfreich war, sonst hätte er die letzten Jahre, vor allen Dingen die Zeit seit seinem Antritt als Tai Pan, nicht überstanden. Er war jetzt Ende Dreißig. Casey war – er bemerkte plötzlich, wie wenig er doch privat über sie wusste, denn ihm war nicht einmal ihr Alter bekannt. Casey schätzte er also auf höchstens Mitte Dreißig. Sollte sich also eine feste Bindung ergeben, dann würde man bald schon über Nachwuchs nachdenken müssen.

Ian Dunross schoss aus den Kissen hoch! Was hatte er da gerade gedacht? Oder war er doch eingeschlafen und hatte seine wirren Gedanken nur geträumt? War er vollkommen übergeschnappt? Er kannte sich selbst nicht wieder. Er war nicht einmal hundertprozentig sicher, dass Casey überhaupt nach Hongkong zurückkehren würde, wer weiß, was in Kalifornien alles auf sie einstürzte. Und er lag hier und dachte allen Ernstes über ein Kind nach? Er musste den Verstand verloren haben. Und doch, der Gedanke war so abwegig nicht. Über kurz oder lang würde er sowieso über einen Nachfolger nachdenken müssen. Bislang waren sich unter vorgehaltener Hand alle einig, dass sicherlich Linbar seinem Cousin einst als Tai Pan nachfolgen würde. Bis vor wenigen Stunden hätte auch Ian selbst diese Variante für die wahrscheinlichste gehalten. Allerdings war Linbar nur um knappe zehn Jahre jünger als er. Was wäre aber, wenn er einen eigenen Erben vorweisen könnte? Das wäre ganz wunderbar. Sein Kind und Caseys Kind. Die Fantasie ging mit ihm jetzt durch, etwas was er sich sonst niemals gestattete. Das hätte außerdem den Vorteil, dass dieses Kind einmal einem Weltkonzern vorstehen könnte: Par-Con und Struans! Er schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. Nein, alles an den Haaren herbeigezogen, völliger Schwachsinn, eine unrealistische Ausgeburt seines übermüdeten Hirnes.

Er schaute wieder auf das Fernseh-Programm, da schrillte plötzlich das Telefon. Er griff zum Hörer: „Hallo?"

„Ian? Bist du das?"

„Casey, ja. Woher wusstest du, wo ich erreichbar bin?"

Ein kurzes Lachen war in der Leitung zu hören: „Claudia beugt immer vor, sie hatte mir vor einiger Zeit bereits ihre Privatnummer gegeben, nur zur Sicherheit. Als ich dich weder im Büro noch auf dem Peak erreichen konnte, habe ich Claudia eben angerufen. Sie hat mir die Nummer des Hotels genannt. Was machst du dort?"

Jetzt war es an ihm, kurz trocken zu lachen: „Das sollte ich dir besser nicht sagen! Ich kann es selbst nicht glauben, dass ich spontan zu so etwas fähig war!"

„Ian, was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich habe mich für heute Nacht im _Peninsula _in deine Suite eingemietet. Derzeit liege ich in deinem Bett. Ich wollte dich gerade selbst anrufen, war aber nicht ganz sicher, ob du auch wirklich schon angekommen warst. Wie war der Flug?"

Es herrschte ein kleiner Moment des Schweigens, dann fragte Casey: „Du schläfst in meinem Bett? Wie kommt das? Und lenke jetzt nicht mit meinem Rückflug ab, ich bin zwar hundemüde, aber sonst ist eigentlich alles in Ordnung."

Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht, ich wollte nach Hause, aber dann habe ich es mir einfach anders überlegt und nun bin ich eben hier. Ich denke, es sind die Auswirkungen der letzten anstrengenden Tage."

Sie sprach nun wieder: „Hör mal, wahrscheinlich haben wir beide den Schlaf bitter nötig, deswegen beeile ich mich lieber mit dem Anliegen, das ich habe."

„Anliegen? Was für ein Anliegen denn?"

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe und das ziemlich schnell. Nein, es ist nichts Geschäftliches, keine Angst. Aber ich habe eine Notlüge gebraucht, heute nach der Landung, als der Firmenvorstand mich und natürlich den Sarg von Linc am Flughafen in Empfang genommen hatte."

„Casey, von was redest du? Eine Notlüge?"

„Ja, ich hatte während des Fluges lange Zeit nachzudenken. Und ich war nicht sicher, wie ich Orlanda am besten würde helfen können. Da kam mir das Empfangskomitee am Flughafen gerade recht. So hatte ich nämlich die zündende Idee. Ich sagte ihnen, dass Linc in Hongkong eine Witwe hinterlassen hätte. Die selbstverständlich ein Anrecht darauf hätte, von der Firma versorgt zu werden. Zumal das Testament nicht geändert worden war, es ist weiterhin zu meinen Gunsten abgefasst, weil er und Orlanda erst am Tag seines Todes geheiratet hätten. Jetzt bräuchte ich allerdings eine Heiratskurkunde, die wasserdicht ist, das heißt, der Prüfung durch unsere Anwälte standhält. Könntest du da etwas machen?"

Er glaubte, sich verhört zu haben: „Du hast was? Habe ich das eben richtig verstanden, dass du Orlanda zur rechtmäßigen Witwe von Linc gemacht hast, damit sie irgendwie versorgt ist? Hätte man das nicht anders regeln können?"

„Ian, es war die einzige Möglichkeit, diese Aasgeier hier in die Schranken zu weisen, glaub mir. Kannst du mir helfen?"

Er dachte einen Moment nach, im Prinzip gab es nichts, was es in Hongkong nicht gab, was nicht irgendwie machbar wäre: „Also gut, ich versuche es. Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich das alles für gut befinde."

„Ja, natürlich, das verstehe ich. Danke, dass du dich darum kümmern wirst. Wie geht es dir sonst?"

Er brummte: „Mir? Soweit gut. Ich werde morgen den ersten Vertrag mit Hamilton unterschriftsfertig haben. Ich sollte dich eher fragen, wie es dir geht. Und was bei dir als nächstes ansteht." Er klang zu geschäftsmäßig, das war ihm plötzlich bewusst, aber er konnte nicht anders.

Ihre Stimme tönte durch den Hörer: „Zunächst werde ich mich noch ein wenig um die Beisetzung kümmern und dann natürlich um die Sache mit Orlanda. Ich habe mich da vielleicht ein bisschen weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt, ich weiß, aber als ich die gesamte Aufreihung an gedeckt-grauen Zweireihern und dunkelblauen Nadelstreifenanzügen sah, war mir auf einmal danach. Vielleicht wäre es auch eine schöne Geste, wenn man uns beide als Trauzeugen aufführen könnte, was meinst du?"

Ian Dunross seufzte halblaut, gerade so, dass man es durch das Telefon nach Los Angeles nicht hören konnte: „Wenn es sein muss! Ja, also gut, ich sehe was sich machen lässt."

Casey fuhr fort: „Dann lasse ich Orlanda hierher kommen, sie kann in Lincs Haus wohnen, das dürfte gar kein Problem sein. Und sie hat dann Zeit genug, sich hier nach einem geeigneten Job umzusehen, es gibt hunderte von Sendern hier, da wird wohl der ein oder andere dabei sein, der eine schöne und sprachgewandte Frau wie Orlanda zu schätzen weiß. Außerdem gibt es bei Par-Con für mich mehr als genug zu tun, wir werden sehen, dass wir ebenfalls einen Fuß in H.K. General Stores hinein bringen, so dass wir damit indirekt auch Struans behilflich sein können. Was hältst du davon?" Jetzt klang sie sehr geschäftsmäßig, sie vermieden es anscheinend beide krampfhaft, in allzu private Themen einzutauchen.

„Ja, klingt gut. Morgen ist auch die Börse hier wieder geöffnet. Wir stehen wohl wieder ziemlich gut da, zum Glück."

„Hmh, du hast unverschämtes Glück gehabt, mein Lieber. Wie sagt ihr doch so schön: Joss, nicht wahr?"

„Joss, ja."

„Ian?"

„Hmh?"

„Ich bin völlig fertig, ich muss unbedingt eine Runde schlafen. Lass uns wann anders weiter reden, ja?"

„Natürlich Casey, entschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht über Gebühr beanspruchen." Großer Gott, hatte er das eben wirklich so nüchtern gesagt? Über Gebühr beanspruchen, das hörte sich ja schrecklich an. Er wollte ganz andere Dinge zu ihr sagen, er holte tief Luft und versuchte es: „Ich… ich… also - ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, schlaf gut." Er hätte sich sogleich ohrfeigen können, er hatte es natürlich nicht heraus gebracht.

Ihre Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: „Es ist zwar Morgen hier, aber trotzdem danke, schlaf du auch gut." Dann lachte sie leise und fügte hinzu: „In meinem Bett." Damit legte sie sofort auf.

Er war völlig durcheinander. Seine Emotionen fuhren Achterbahn. Wo er diese doch sonst stets so gut unter Kontrolle hatte. Niemals gestattete er sich, emotional an irgendwelche Dinge heranzugehen. Das führte nur zu Verwirrungen. Er ging alles immer sachlich, nüchtern und mit kühlem Kopf an. Nur ab und zu brach sein hitziges Temperament mal durch, aber auch da versuchte er stets, seine Wut oder seinen Zorn zu unterdrücken. Er hatte einer Ehe mit Penelope zugestimmt, weil sie so überaus naiv zu ihm herauf geblickt hatte und ihn damals anhimmelte. Das hatte ihm, er gab es zu, zu dieser Zeit sehr geschmeichelt. Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, geliebt hatte er Penelope nie. Von daher war er sich auch nie untreu gewesen, denn die Worte ‚_Ich liebe dich' _waren ihm gegenüber Penelope nicht über die Lippen gekommen. Er hatte also nicht geheuchelt.

Er musste erst lernen, mit Emotionen umzugehen. Darin hatte er nur wenig Erfahrung. Seine Ausbildung war auf das völlige Gegenteil ausgerichtet gewesen, auf knallharte Fakten, sachliche Sprachführung und Geschäft, Geschäft, Geschäft. Deswegen war er auch mit Penelopes Gefühlsausbrüchen so überfordert gewesen. Nichts und niemand hatten ihn darauf vorbereitet. Er war hilflos, wenn sie weinte, weil sie die Stadt verabscheute und zu ihren Eltern nach England zurück wollte. Er war machtlos, wenn sie trotzig wurde und ihm die Schlafzimmertür vor der Nase zuknallte. Er war ratlos, wenn sie immer öfter viele Monate von ihm getrennt leben wollte. Immerhin wusste er heute, dass er mit seiner geschäftsmäßigen Unterkühltheit sehr viel zu dieser Misere beigetragen hatte, symbolisch gesprochen hatte er nicht mal beim Sex mit ihr seinen Maßanzug ausgezogen. Wie gesagt, rein symbolisch gesprochen.

Er wollte kein Witwer mehr sein. Er sehnte sich plötzlich danach, eine Familie zu haben. Ebenfalls ein neues Gefühl für ihn. Was war nur los mit ihm? Cousin Linbar ersetzte ihm kein eigenes Kind. Penelope war einfach nicht die richtige Frau für ihn gewesen, er würde gerne noch einmal… er gestattete sich endlich, den Gedanken konsequent zu Ende zu denken – heiraten!


	3. Eine Urkunde

**Mittwoch, 28. November**. Am nächsten Morgen stand er um sieben Uhr auf, wie immer. Das Frühstück nahm er in der Suite ein, dann checkte er aus. Hinter dem Steuer des Mercedes verschwand er Richtung Hafen. Dort setzte er mit einer Dschunke über und suchte einen zahnlosen Chinesen auf. Nach etlichem Feilschen und längeren Wortwechseln waren sie sich dann endlich einig geworden. Die Dschunke fuhr zurück zum Anleger, Ian Dunross zündete den Motor des Mercedes und fuhr ins Büro.

Claudia sagte wohlweislich nichts, als sie ihren Chef im gleichen Anzug wie am Vortag herein kommen sah: „Guten Morgen Tai Pan. Ich hoffe, dass Miss Tcholok Sie noch erreicht hat heute Nacht. Sie war doch ein wenig beunruhigt, als sie Sie zunächst nicht erreichen konnte. Ansonsten liegt nicht viel an, nur dass Mr. Hamilton-Pugmire gegen 11 Uhr eintreffen wird. Werden Sie in der Börse erwartet heute?"

Ian Dunross nickte: „Ja, da werde ich hinfahren, sobald die Verträge mit H.K. General Stores unterzeichnet sind. Und danke, dass Sie Miss Tcholok die Telefonnummer gegeben haben, sie hat mich dann gleich angerufen. Dann möchte ich Sie bitten, mir Phillip Chen her zu bestellen, es ist aber nichts Dringliches. Es wäre nur schön, wenn er heute noch Zeit für mich hätte. Bis nachher dann." Die Bürotür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloß.

Der Deal mit H.K. General Stores ging ganz glatt über die Bühne. Direkt nach dem Lunch fuhr Ian Dunross zur Börse. Ein sichtlich angeschlagener Quillan Gornt stand im Eingangsbereich und verließ sofort das Gebäude, als er Ian Dunross erblickte. Und sobald dieser im Innenraum sichtbar wurde, brandete unter den Maklern verhaltener Applaus auf. Ian Dunross nickte den Börsianern freundlich zu. Der Handel im Parkett war bereits in vollem Gange und die Struans-Aktie stand auf 32,50. Im Gesicht des Tai Pan machte sich ein winziges Lächeln breit. Das Noble House war eben das Noble House. Seit mehr als 150 Jahren.

Am späten Nachmittag erschien Phillip Chen. „Tai Pan, Sie haben mich rufen lassen? Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Ian Dunross ging einige Schritte auf seinen früheren Komprador zu: „Phillip, ich hoffe, Sie haben ein wenig ausspannen können, auch wenn man in Hongkong sicher nur selten dazu kommt, besonders bei den vielen Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Phillip, ich habe heute Morgen eine Urkunde angefordert, allerdings nichts Offizielles, aber ich denke, Sie sollten darüber informiert sein, da Sie manche geheimnisvollen Wege und Quellen eventuell noch besser kennen als ich. Diese Urkunde wird – natürlich – eine Fälschung sein. Es handelt sich dabei um eine Heiratsurkunde, die besagt, dass Lincoln Bartlett und Orlanda Ramos verheiratet waren. Als Trauzeugen werden Miss Tcholok und ich angegeben sein. Casey, also Miss Tcholok, möchte Orlanda mit dieser Urkunde in den USA eine neue, sorgenfreie Existenz ermöglichen. Da die Urkunde eventuell aber einer Überprüfung durch die Firmenanwälte von Par-Con standhalten muss, sollten wir auf alle Fälle auf Nummer Sicher gehen. Deswegen meine Frage, ob Sie noch einen Tipp für mich diesbezüglich haben."

Phillip Chen sah sein Gegenüber leicht unsicher an: „Sie wissen aber schon, dass dies die Grenze der Legalität überschreitet, Tai Pan?"

„Natürlich weiß ich das! Aber anders ist das Problem ja wohl kaum zu lösen, oder?"

Phillip Chen nickte zögerlich: „Ich denke, dass Sie sicher den richtigen Weg bereits eingeschlagen haben. Aber ich kenne jemanden, der echte Stempel des Gouverneurs besorgen könnte und auch eine richtige Heiratsurkunde als Vorlage. Da weder Mr. Bartlett noch Miss Ramos Hongkong-Bürger sind, sondern Ausländer hier, darf man natürlich keine chinesische Urkunde verwenden."

Ian Dunross runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, dann sagte er: „Danke Phillip, das ist im Prinzip genau das, was ich von Ihnen erhofft hatte. Ich bin nur noch nicht ganz von dem Umstand überzeugt, dass vorgetäuscht werden muss, die Eheschließung sei vom Gouverneur persönlich genehmigt oder gar durchgeführt worden. Da sehe ich die Schwachstelle des Ganzen. Was, wenn jemand von Par-Con das beim Gouverneur überprüft? Das Risiko können wir nicht eingehen"

„Die amerikanische Botschaft scheidet somit auch aus. Und wenn die portugiesische Botschaft _(Anm.: Orlanda Ramos ist Halbportugiesin)_ die ausstellende Behörde war? Meinen Sie, dass Par-Con das auch überprüfen lassen würde?"

„Scheint die einzige Möglichkeit, die uns noch bleibt. Ja, ich denke, darauf werde ich die Urkunde basieren lassen. Danke."

Auch das Telefongespräch mit Lando Mata verlief zufrieden stellend. Lando hatte ihn, wie vereinbart, am Mittag angerufen, aber erst war Ian zum Lunch gewesen und dann an der Börse. Also fand das Gespräch erst am Nachmittag statt. Lando war einverstanden, Paul Choy an die Spitze des Syndikats zu bestellen. Allerdings wollte er dies zunächst auf die Dauer eines Jahres befristen. Danach sollte neu verhandelt werden. Ian Dunross musste zwischendrin Rücksprache mit Paul Choy halten, der aber mit den Konditionen Matas einverstanden war. Damit hatte sich auch dieser Fall erledigt, die Münze war vollkommen ausgelöst. Sobald er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte, griff Ian zur Familienbibel, wo sich in einem besonderen Teil die Münzhälften befanden und schrieb zu der von Paul Choy überreichten dazu: _Paul Choy, alle Forderungen vollständig erfüllt, Hongkong, 28.November 1988, gez. Ian Struan Dunross_.

Bevor Ian Dunross vom Büro nach Hause fuhr, machte er einen kurzen Umweg über das _Intercontinental Hotel_, in welchem Quillan Gornt nach dem Unglück Orlanda untergebracht hatte. Er klopfte leise an ihre Zimmertür. Er war sichtlich erschrocken, als ihm eine zusammengesunkene, völlig ungeschminkte Orlanda die Tür öffnete. Ihre strahlende Schönheit von einst schien völlig erloschen. „Tai Pan, danke, dass Sie mich besuchen kommen."

„Hallo Orlanda. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Sie zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern: „Wie Sie wahrscheinlich sehen, nicht sonderlich gut. Ich habe dieses Zimmer seit der schrecklichen Nacht nicht mehr verlassen, ich kann mich einfach zu nichts aufraffen." Sie fing leise zu weinen an.

Er nahm seinen Arm um ihre Schulter: „Nicht doch. Ich kann gut verstehen, dass Sie sich so furchtbar fühlen. Aber Sie müssen jetzt nach vorne schauen, das ist ganz wichtig. Ich habe Nachricht von Casey. Ich soll Ihnen vor allem liebe Grüße von ihr ausrichten. Sie ist gut in Kalifornien angekommen und… ähm… die sterblichen Überreste von Linc natürlich auch. Nein, nicht weinen Orlanda, bitte. Hören Sie, Casey hatte eine ganz wundervolle Idee, die ich nur unterstützen kann, deswegen seien Sie uns nicht böse, dass wir die entsprechenden Maßnahmen bereits in die Wege geleitet haben, ohne Sie vorher darüber zu informieren. Casey hat den Par-Con Vizepräsidenten bei der Landung in Los Angeles erzählt, dass Linc und Sie, Orlanda, kurz entschlossen hier geheiratet hätten. Nun bin ich dabei, eine entsprechende Urkunde zu besorgen, auf chinesische Art, wie Sie sich denken können. Sie gelten also ab sofort als Linc Bartletts Witwe. Glauben Sie mir, es hört sich zwar ziemlich konstruiert an, ich weiß, aber es ist nur zu Ihrem Vorteil. Sie haben dadurch die Möglichkeit, nach Los Angeles zu reisen, können dort auf Lebenszeit in Lincs Haus wohnen und sich in aller Ruhe nach einem geeigneten Job umsehen. Bitte, bevor Sie dies alles in einem ersten unüberlegten Impuls ablehnen, denken Sie erst einmal ein oder zwei Tage darüber nach. Versprechen Sie mir das, Orlanda?"

Sie nickte unter Tränen: „Ja, Tai Pan, es ist wirklich rührend, dass Sie alle um mich bemüht sind, aber… ich weiß nicht, ob ich das annehmen kann."

„Unsinn, Orlanda. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihnen dort ganz neue Wege offen stehen, Sie sollten diese Chance unbedingt wahrnehmen."

Orlanda sank müde auf das Bett: „Danke, Tai Pan. Ich bin Ihnen und Casey sehr dankbar. Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Geben Sir mir nur noch ein klein wenig Zeit, in mir ist alles noch so furchtbar durcheinander."

„Selbstverständlich Orlanda. Wann darf ich Sie wieder besuchen?"

Sie versuchte sich in einem zittrigen Lächeln: „Ich rufe Sie an, ja?"

„Gut. Erholen Sie sich ein wenig. Auf bald." Damit verließ er Orlanda Ramos.

Nachlässig warf Ian Dunross die Mercedes-Schlüssel auf das Tablett in der Halle. Er zerrte seine Krawatte unter dem Kragen heraus und öffnete die oberen Hemdknöpfe. In den weiträumigen Wohnräumen angekommen, nahm er ein Bild im Silberrahmen von einer Kommode und schaute es an: Penelope. Eine englische Rose. Blasshäutig, leicht sommersprossig, was sie immer ein wenig geärgert hatte, weil sie gerne einen makellosen Teint gehabt hätte. Die Augen von einem ebenfalls ganz blassen, wässrigen Blau. Sie blickten glanzlos auf dem Bild. Ihre Haare, hellbraun, natürlich stets nach der letzten Mode geschnitten und dauergewellt, was absolut in gewesen war vor ungefähr zehn Jahren. Auf gewisse Art war sie schön gewesen, ja. Aber nicht attraktiv, nicht aufregend, nicht geheimnisvoll, nicht gewitzt, nicht sinnlich, nicht leidenschaftlich. Nicht wie Casey. Er stellte das Bild wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Er würde Casey beim nächsten Telefonat bitten, ihm ein Bild von ihr zu schicken. Damit er sie wenigstens ab und zu ansehen konnte. Groß, sehr schlank, mit wundervollen Beinen. Die halblangen blonden Haare, ein wenig dünn zwar, aber zumindest nicht künstlich durch eine Dauerwelle aufgebauscht, etwas, was ihm seit Penelopes Zeiten irgendwie noch immer zuwider war. Die großen, blauen Augen, die ihn so zweifelnd angeschaut hatten bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen im Aufzug. Die ihn feurig angeblickt hatten, als sie die Nacht gemeinsam in Macao verbracht hatten. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf eines der cremeweißen Designersofas sinken. Eine einzige Nacht. Es war ihm mittlerweile viel zu wenig. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Casey vermisste. Auch körperlich, ja, aber nicht nur das, ihr Lachen, ihre Geschäftstüchtigkeit, ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe, ihre Spontaneität, all das faszinierte ihn an ihr. Ian Dunross ließ seinen Kopf hinten auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas sinken und schloss die Augen. Großer Gott, ja er war verliebt!


	4. Erinnerungen an Macao

**Donnerstag, 29. November**. Am nächsten Morgen begab er sich abermals zu dem zahnlosen Chinesen auf den schwimmenden Markt. Er hatte weitere Informationen für ihn dabei, außerdem wurde ihm ein Umschlag mit Geldscheinen überreicht. Für den nächsten, spätestens übernächsten Tag sollte die angeforderte Urkunde fertig sein. Zum Glück hatte er auf einigen Vorverträgen der letzten Woche die Unterschriften sowohl von Linc als auch von Casey gefunden. Orlandas Unterschrift hatte er einfach nachmachen lassen, die kannte bei Par-Con eh keiner. Seine eigene Unterschrift befand sich in dem Umschlag mit dem Geld. Für geschickte Fälscher war dies alles kein Problem.

Im Büro übertrug er Paul Choy die Hauptverantwortung für H.K. General Stores, diese Konzernerweiterung würde seine Bewährungsprobe werden. Dann rief Orlanda Ramos an: „Guten Tag Tai Pan, ich hatte versprochen mich zu melden."

„Orlanda, schön Sie zu hören. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Ein klein wenig besser. Bitte, Tai Pan, wann wird die Beisetzung von Linc stattfinden, wissen Sie das schon?"  
"Nein, Casey hat darüber noch nichts verlauten lassen. Aber sie sagte, sie kümmert sich derzeit darum. Ich denke, sie wird es uns in Kürze wissen lassen."

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich dachte nämlich allen Ernstes darüber nach, bereits dann schon nach Los Angeles zu fliegen, es würde ansonsten vielleicht komisch aussehen, wenn die Witwe nicht an der Beisetzung teilnehmen würde, finden Sie nicht?"

„Das halte ich für eine sehr gute Idee, Orlanda. Sie haben sich also entschlossen, das Spiel volles Risiko mitzugehen? Kann ich das Ihren Äußerungen entnehmen?"

„Ich habe intensiv darüber nachgedacht. Es geht mir nicht um die Ansprüche, die ich als falsche Witwe dort stellen kann. Es geht mir darum, dass ich mich – so merkwürdig das klingt – wirklich als seine Witwe fühle, mit allen Konsequenzen, Beerdigung eingeschlossen. Außerdem möchte ich sehen, wo er gelebt hat, wie er gelebt hat, und ich möchte das Land, das er so liebte, näher kennen lernen. Eröffnen sich mir dadurch weitere Perspektiven, umso besser. Es fällt mir zwar schwer, dies alles mit einer gefälschten Urkunde anzugehen, Sie wissen Tai Pan, dass bei mir alles immer korrekt zugehen muss, ich hasse Unehrlichkeit zutiefst, aber wenn es nicht anders geht…"

„Orlanda, ich bin froh, dass Sie das alles so sehen. Die Urkunde wird höchstwahrscheinlich morgen bereits fertig sein. Ich werde mit Casey sprechen und dann alles weitere veranlassen, wenn Ihnen das Recht ist."

„Sicher Tai Pan. Und vielen Dank an Sie und auch an Casey."

„Das war das Mindeste, was wir für Sie tun konnten. Machen Sie es gut, Orlanda". Er legte auf. Dann atmete er tief durch. Er würde Casey anrufen müssen, bald. Heute noch. Momentan allerdings war es dafür noch zu früh, es war zwar kurz nach fünfzehn Uhr am Nachmittag in Hongkong, aber in Kalifornien waren gerade erst alle ins Bett gegangen, ein klein wenig nach Mitternacht. Solche Gespräche musste er entweder am frühen Morgen erledigen, wenn es der Vorabend in Los Angeles war oder spätabends, wenn dort alle aufstanden und zur Arbeit gingen. Ian Dunross wählte die Hongkonger Nacht für das anstehende Gespräch.

Er kam sehr spät aus dem Büro. Claudia hatte wenigstens dafür gesorgt, dass ihm ein Dinner serviert wurde. Daher musste im Haus auf dem Peak zu später Stunde nichts mehr hergerichtet werden. Der Hausboy begrüßte den Hausherrn dementsprechend: „Guten Abend Tai Pan. Ihr Büro hat uns schon informiert, dass Sie bereits zu Abend gegessen haben. Darf ich Ihnen sonst noch irgendetwas bringen?"

„Guten Abend Lim-Chu. Ich muss noch ein längeres Telefongespräch führen, ich brauche nichts, danke… ah, doch – vielleicht wäre eine Tasse Tee ganz angebracht. Das wäre dann alles, Lim-Chu."

Ian Dunross schaute auf die Uhr. Es war 22.40 Uhr. Er musste nicht rechnen, er wusste sofort, dass es in Los Angeles am gleichen Tag frühmorgens zwanzig vor acht war. Lim-Chu brachte den Tee, zog sich sofort wieder diskret zurück. Ian Dunross saß alleine in der riesigen Wohnlandschaft, hatte das silberne Teegeschirr und eine überaus kostbare Porzellantasse vor sich auf dem niedrigen Couchtisch stehen. Langsam griff er zum Telefon, zog es zu sich auf die Sitzpolster. Er wählte eine ziemlich lange Nummer, wenn er Glück hatte, erwischte er Casey noch zu Hause. Es läutete am anderen Ende.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Casey, Ian hier."

„Oh Ian, du hast Glück, gerade wollte ich mich auf den Weg ins Büro machen."

„Habe ich mir fast gedacht, nur bin ich selbst erst vor einigen Minuten ins Haus gekommen, es war viel zu tun bei Struans."

„Das glaube ich. Ist mit H.K. General Stores alles glatt gegangen?"

„Hmh, ja, wir haben gestern die ersten Vorverträge gemacht. Sieht alles sehr viel versprechend aus. Ähm, ich hatte Gelegenheit mit Orlanda zu sprechen. Sie ist der ganzen Sache nicht abgeneigt und möchte wissen, wann die Beisetzung stattfindet."

„Deswegen hätte ich sowieso heute noch angerufen. Es ging alles überraschend schnell hier, so wird die Beerdigung bereits in vier Tagen, am Montag, sein."

„Das ist knapp, aber es könnte reichen."

„Reichen für was, Ian?"

„Orlanda möchte bei der Beisetzung anwesend sein, wie sonst könnte man eure Par-Con Präsidenten besser davon überzeugen, dass es eine trauernde Witwe gibt? Das ist die Gelegenheit, Orlanda einzuführen. Die Heiratsurkunde wird hieb- und stichfest sein, wir haben die beiden in der portugiesischen Botschaft den Bund fürs Leben schließen lassen, das schien uns am plausibelsten."

„Uns? Wer ist uns?"

Er lachte leise ins Telefon: „Oh, ein zahnloser Chinese, der der rührige Boss einer ganzen Bande von Fälschern ist, sowie Phillip Chen und meine Wenigkeit."

„Okay. Ich danke dir, dass du dich der Sache so nett angenommen hast."

„Tja, ich hatte zuallererst so meine Zweifel, aber mittlerweile finde ich die Idee ziemlich gut."

„Schön, vor allen Dingen, dass Orlanda sich bereit erklärt hat, herzukommen. Darauf freue ich mich." Sie zögerte ein wenig, dann legte sie die Frage doch nach: „Und du? Hast du dir nicht auch überlegt, wenigstens für die Beisetzung herzukommen? Das würde mich auch freuen."

„Casey, selbst wenn ich es noch so gerne möchte, es gibt tausend Gründe, die dagegen sprechen. Die wichtigsten: Es würde unglaubwürdig aussehen, wenn ich als einer von hunderten von Geschäftspartnern und noch dazu als ein geprellter, wenn man es genau nimmt, extra von Hongkong zu dieser Beerdigung geflogen kommen würde. Zweitens bin ich hier absolut unabkömmlich, weil genau jetzt ein neuer Jockey für _Noble Star _seine Arbeit aufnimmt, worüber ich sehr froh bin, noch ein Tag länger und ich hätte den Hengst selber reiten müssen. Ich muss daher in Hongkong erreichbar bleiben." Er klang schon wieder zu nüchtern, er merkte es selbst, deswegen beeilte er sich hinzuzufügen: „Ich würde wirklich gerne kommen, aber es geht leider nicht." Dann setzte er noch eins drauf: „Was ich natürlich sehr, sehr schade finde."

Sie klang ein wenig enttäuscht, als sie sagte: „Schon klar. Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich in knapp vier Wochen, nach den vereinbarten dreißig Tagen nicht nach Hongkong zurückkommen würde, weil hier die Arbeit noch nicht erledigt ist?"

Er brauchte nicht lange nachzudenken: „Ich würde nicht gerade in Begeisterungsstürme ausbrechen, aber ich würde es akzeptieren." Und er fügte schnell hinzu, denn das Gespräch begann endlich, eine private Wendung zu nehmen: „Zähneknirschend allerdings."

Sie lachte: „Es würde dir auch kaum etwas anderes übrig bleiben. Sollte ich das deiner Meinung nach denn tun, die dreißig Tage nicht einhalten?" Es klang nun deutlich flirtend.

Er begann, sich zu entspannen, streifte die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte die Beine hoch: „Was willst du hören, Casey?" Mist, er konnte dieses Turteln einfach nicht. Er schalt sich selbst einen verdammten Idioten.

„Was denkst du wohl, was ich hören will?"

Also gut, neue Chance, neuer Versuch, er atmete tief durch: „Wenn du in genau achtundzwanzig Tagen nicht hier vor mir stehst, fliege ich nach Los Angeles und hole dich!"

Sie lachte erleichtert: „Mein Gott, das würdest du tun?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst."

Sie ging den eingeschlagenen Weg weiter: „Und warum würdest du mich holen kommen?"

Die Kurve war ihm fast schon zu scharf genommen: „Ähm, warum, ja… weil wir es so vereinbart hatten und… weil… ich dich gerne wieder sehen würde:" Puh, mit Glück gerade noch die erwähnte Kurve gekriegt.

Sie fragte: „Ian, sag mal, hast du deine Krawatte noch an?"  
Er blickte an sich herab, war verwundert: „Ja, woher weißt du das?"

Erneutes Lachen von ihr: „Das merke ich an deinen Antworten, etwas steif und zugeknöpft. Ganz der Tai Pan eben."

„Casey!"

„Na, wenn es doch wahr ist."

Er schloss die Augen, stellte sich vor, Casey wäre jetzt hier bei ihm, auf dem Sofa. Die Vorstellung zauberte ein Lächeln auf seine ernsten Gesichtszüge. Er atmete wieder tief ein: „Ich würde dich holen, weil ich dich vermisse, und das nicht erst seit heute. Weil dreißig Tage eine gottverdammt lange Zeit ist und weil ich dich lieber heute als morgen wieder bei mir hätte."

Es herrschte einen Moment lang spannende Stille in der Leitung, dann hörte er sie sagen: „Ian, mir geht es genauso. Ich denke viel öfter an dich als meine Arbeit es zulässt, ich träume sogar von dir. Ich bin gerade mal zweieinhalb Tag weg von Hongkong und wünschte, ich wäre nie gegangen. Wenn Par-Con nicht wäre…"

Er unterbrach sie: „Ja, wenn Par-Con nicht wäre, wenn das Noble House nicht wäre. Aber beide Unternehmen existieren und das soll auch so bleiben. Deswegen arbeiten wir so hart, du und ich. Und deswegen ist alles Weitere, was uns betrifft, so ungewiss."

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, bestimmt."

Diesmal lachte er, aber leicht bitter: „Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Glaub mir, ich habe mir schon einige Gedanken gemacht. Du bist Tai Pan von Par-Con, du wirst diese Position so schnell nicht aufgeben. Ich bin _der_ Tai Pan, ich stehe dem ältesten und erfolgreichsten Handelshaus Hongkongs vor, und auch ich habe nicht vor, dies in absehbarer Zeit zu ändern. Von welchem Weg redest du also?"

„Ian, ach Ian. Warum bist du so negativ eingestellt? So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Du weißt doch sonst für alle Situationen einen Ausweg."

„Entschuldige. Du hast Recht. Es wird sich schon irgendetwas ergeben. Hauptsache, du bist bald wieder da." Er ergänzte schnell, bevor er ins Nachdenken kam, denn dann hätte es er sicher nicht mehr herausgebracht: „Ich möchte dich hier bei mir haben, Casey. Ich möchte dich sehen, dich berühren…" Er brach ab, mehr ging nicht. Noch nicht.

Ihre Stimme klang um einige Nuancen tiefer, als sie antwortete: „Warum hast du aufgehört, du warst gerade so schön in Fahrt? Soll ich darauf direkt eingehen? Also gut. Gestern Abend habe ich mir noch einmal unsere Nacht von Macao vor Augen gehalten. Ich habe so etwas noch niemals zuvor empfunden. Du hast zwei Seiten an dir, die absolut faszinierend sind, und zusammen ergeben sie den mächtigen und wundervollen Tai Pan Ian Dunross. Zärtlich und grob, einfühlsam und rücksichtslos, eiskalt und feurig, leidenschaftlich und gleichmütig, großzügig und kleinlich, hart wie Stahl und doch weich wie Butter."

Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht aufzustöhnen: „Casey, so siehst du mich? Du ahnst nicht, wie glücklich mich das macht, denn es trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Es können sich nicht viele Leute rühmen, mich und mein Innerstes zu kennen. Aber leider hast du zu schnell von unserer Nacht in Macao abgelenkt, sollte da nicht noch mehr folgen?"

„Hmh, das wollte ich eigentlich dir überlassen."

Er lachte laut auf: „Aha, das habe ich mir so gedacht. Ich warne dich aber, ich bin völlig ungeübt und ungeeignet für diese Art von Unterhaltung. Doch ich versuche es, dir zuliebe. Gut, dass das Haus von Lando klimatisiert war. Allein schon deine Küsse haben mir den Schweiß auf die Stirn getrieben. Ich konnte mich fast nicht mehr beherrschen, meine Güte war ich froh, als die Zimmertür hinter uns ins Schloss gefallen war. Ich hatte mich so sehr nach dir gesehnt, bereits als wir einen Tag zuvor uns zum Dinner auf der Dschunke getroffen hatten und es da ja noch nicht zum Äußersten gekommen war, obwohl wir nahe dran waren, erinnerst du dich?"  
Sie klang etwas heiser, als sie flüsterte: „Ja, natürlich erinnere ich mich daran. Es war mir sehr schwer gefallen, brav zu bleiben, das kannst du mir glauben. Auch ich wollte schon damals mit dir schlafen, mehr als alles andere."

„Ich weiß. Es war haarscharf daran vorbei. Aber dann in Macao – endlich! Du hast wunderschön ausgesehen, so voller Leidenschaft und als ich dich im Bett in meinen Armen hielt, konnte ich mein Glück kaum fassen!"  
"Joss?"

„Ja, Joss vom Feinsten. Gutes Joss. Casey, wenn ich mir das alles wieder in Erinnerung rufe, dann wird mir bewusst, wie schmerzlich ich dich vermisse. Ich sage diese Dinge nicht leichthin, ganz im Gegenteil, ich sage so etwas sonst nie. Wirklich niemals."

„Dann weiß ich es umso mehr zu schätzen. Mir geht es da ähnlich."

„Casey, ich wollte es dir schon bei unserem ersten Telefonat vorgestern sagen, aber irgendwie brachte ich es nicht fertig. Ich vermisse dich wahnsinnig!"

„Na, das war doch nun gar nicht so schwer, oder?"

„Nein, war es nicht. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach."

„Ian, ich muss dringend los, weißt du wie spät es ist?"

„Nein, keine Ahnung. Besser ich weiß es nicht. Casey, tust du mir einen großen Gefallen? Bitte schicke mir noch heute ein Bild von dir, ich möchte es hier bei mir haben. Damit ich wenigstens ein bisschen was von dir ansehen kann. Und – schicke es Express, ja?"

„Oh, natürlich, das mache ich. Gute Nacht Ian, schlaf gut – ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt bei dir sein."

Er lachte trocken: „Ich sage dir lieber nicht, was mir dazu gerade einfällt. Einen schönen, arbeitsreichen Tag wünsche ich dir. Komische Zeitverschiebung, wirklich. Bis bald, süße Casey!"

Als er den Hörer auflegte, fühlte er sich so beschwingt wie selten zuvor. So ein Gefühl konnte bislang nur der Anblick von Landos Goldbarren im Tresorraum der Victoria Bank in ihm auslösen. Adrenalin pur. Er stand auf, der Tee war eiskalt. Achtlos ließ er das Teegeschirr auf dem Couchtisch stehen. Er hatte genug Hausangestellte, die alles wegräumen würden. Auf dem langen Weg durch das riesige Anwesen bis zu seinem Schlafzimmer hatte er sich so halbwegs wieder unter Kontrolle gebracht. Wenn ihm das jemand vor gut zehn Tagen gesagt hätte, dass er einmal verliebt wie ein Schuljunge sein würde, er hätte ihn glatt ausgelacht! Zwar war eine gemeinsame Zukunft mit Casey das, was er sich derzeit sehnlichst wünschte, doch stand er zu sehr mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde, um derartigen Träumereien nachzugehen. Die Fakten sprachen sowieso eine ganz andere Sprache, sie waren eindeutig gegen die Verbindung von Casey und ihm. Sie leitete ein riesiges Firmenimperium in Amerika, er war hier an Struans gebunden, so wie es aussah, noch eine sehr lange Zeit. Und Ian Dunross, der stets seinen messerscharfen Verstand einzusetzen wusste und immer analytisch dachte, war in dieser Hinsicht mehr als ratlos.


	5. Erkenntnisse

**Freitag, 30. November**. Der neue Jockey Tom Leung, Ersatz für den vor knapp einer Woche beim Rennen ums Leben gekommenen Alexi Travkin, nahm seine Arbeit auf. Ian Dunross verbrachte den halben Vormittag deswegen auf der Rennbahn. _Noble Star_ war sichtlich nervös, der Rassehengst war seit dem Tag des Unglücks mit Travkin nicht mehr richtig gearbeitet worden. Mehr als einmal war Dunross selbst versucht, sich in den Sattel zu schwingen. Er unterließ es dann aber tunlichst, er hatte nicht die körperlichen Voraussetzungen eines Renn-Jockeys, er war viel zu langbeinig und groß gewachsen für diesen Job. Aber er nahm sich bei dieser Gelegenheit vor, demnächst einmal wieder einen ordentlichen Ausritt zu absolvieren, vielleicht mit dem zwar temperamentvollen, aber umgänglichen Warmblutwallach _Principal,_ eines von vielen anderen Pferden in den Stallungen des Noble House. Die New Territories waren zum Ausreiten ideal, ein Stück Richtung chinesische Grenze, viel freie Flächen, Agrarland, das bot sich dafür an.

Im Büro instruierte Ian Dunross dann Claudia über die Angelegenheit mit Orlanda Ramos. Claudia wurde beauftragt, sich mit Orlanda in Verbindung zu setzen, ihr ein Flugticket für den übernächsten Tag zu besorgen, ihr mit allen Vorbereitungen behilflich zu sein und außerdem Phillip Chen zur Fälscherbande nach Aberdeen zu schicken, damit dieser die so dringend benötigte Heiratsurkunde herschaffte. Claudia hatte als langjährige Sekretärin von mittlerweile drei Tai Pans mehr als genug gehört und gesehen. Sie wunderte sich so schnell über nichts mehr. Außerdem war man in China, und da tickten die Uhren sowieso ein bisschen anders. Ian Dunross konnte davon ausgehen, dass alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt und mit absoluter Diskretion gehandhabt wurde.

Phillip Chen kam am frühen Abend mit einem Umschlag zu ihm ins Büro: „Guten Abend Tai Pan, ich komme direkt von Fu-Chang, es war nicht leicht, ihn zu überzeugen, dass ich in Ihrem Auftrag komme um die Urkunde abzuholen, aber letztendlich hat er doch klein beigegeben. Mangelnde Loyalität kann man ihm nicht gerade unterstellen."

„Das ist schön, danke Phillip. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Orlanda wird übermorgen bereits fliegen, sie möchte rechtzeitig zu Lincs Beerdigung in Kalifornien sein."

„Da hat sie sich aber ziemlich rasch entscheiden müssen, wie mir scheint. Fliegen Sie auch, Tai Pan?"

„Nein, ich kann hier nicht weg. Das Ganze wird auch ohne mich über die Bühne gehen, glauben Sie mir."

„Nun ja, ich dachte nur wegen – Miss Tcholok vielleicht…" Der Ex-Komprador des Noble House kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn ein sehr scharfer Blick des Tai Pan hinderte ihn daran.

„Phillip, ich möchte Sie darauf hinweisen, dass derart persönliche Dinge hier absolut nichts zu suchen haben, das müssten gerade Sie doch wissen. Was auch immer Sie glauben zu wissen, oder gesehen oder gehört haben, behalten Sie es bitte für sich." Ian Dunross hatte einen schneidenden Ton drauf und seine grünen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, die förmlich Blitze zu schleudern schienen. Er nahm Chen das Papier aus der Hand und öffnete ruhig den Umschlag. Er zog die Urkunde heraus und nahm sie prüfend in Augenschein. Dann, nach etwa einer Minute, sagt er in einem sehr freundlichen und einladenden Ton, geradeso als hätte zuvor kein Gewitter in der Luft gelegen: „Schauen Sie es sich mal an, ich glaube, es ist eine hervorragende Arbeit." Und mit diesen Worten schob er das Papier über den Schreibtisch zu Phillip Chen.

Dieser betrachtete es eingehend, nickte dann anerkennend und meinte: „Ja, das finde ich auch. Ich kann nichts daran aussetzen. Wir sind damit ganz bestimmt auf der sicheren Seite."

Ian Dunross nahm die Urkunde wieder an sich, steckte sie in den Umschlag zurück und ging damit an den Safe. Dort schloss er die Papiere ein: „Das will ich hoffen. Allein schon wegen Orlanda. Sie hat viel mitgemacht." Er entließ Phillip mit ein paar abschließenden Worten.

Jedes Mal, wenn Ian Struan Dunross den Drang verspürte, in Los Angeles anzurufen, war es für ihn ein großes Ärgernis, dass die Welt so groß und rund war und somit in verschiedene Zeitzonen eingeteilt. Meist hatte er Nachmittags mal fünf Minuten Luft und hätte sich ein solches Gespräch gewünscht, nur kurz versteht sich, nicht so ausdauernd lange wie die beiden, die er in den letzten Tagen spätabends mit ihr geführt hatte. Aber es barg eben auch genau diese Gefahr, nämlich dass er nicht strikt die fünf oder zehn Minuten einhalten konnte. So war es eigentlich ganz gut, dass es zu den Telefonaten nicht kam. Er nahm sich aber vor, sie heute Abend spätestens gegen halb elf anzurufen, damit sie wenigstens heute pünktlich zur Arbeit kam. Obwohl – sie konnte als Präsidentin von Par-Con Industries ins Büro kommen, wann es ihr beliebte. Aber man ging ja gerne mit gutem Beispiel voran, was auch stets seine Maxime war.

Er hatte Paul Choy zum Essen eingeladen, beide nahmen im _Shang Palace_ Restaurant des Hotels _Shangri La_ in Kowloon Platz. Es war ein recht unterhaltsamer Abend, Ian Dunross stellte fest, dass Paul Choy ein überaus intelligenter junger Mann war, der den Bogen sehr schnell raus haben dürfte, was die Geschäfte der Hochfinanz in Hongkong anlangt. Sein Vater, der mittlerweile beigesetzt war, hatte ihm zwar sehr viel Geld hinterlassen, mit dem Paul allerdings nichts anfangen mochte, da es durch illegale Opiumgeschäfte erworben war. Er hätte nicht arbeiten müssen, aber er wollte es, und er wollte es bei Struans. Das imponierte dem Tai Pan. Sie redeten eine Weile über den Verantwortungsbereich, der Paul übertragen worden war, nämlich die Übernahme von H.K. General Stores. Die anderen Direktoren, wie Dunston Barre, die dem unerfahrenen Paul noch zur Seite standen, hatten sich überwiegend positiv geäußert. Seine mangelnde Kenntnis in einigen Bereichen machte er durch schnelle Auffassungsgabe und aufmerksames Beobachten wieder wett. Er lernte rasch, saugte alles fast wie ein Schwamm auf. Paul hatte die Opiumflotte seines Vaters dessen alt gedientem Kapitän Goodweather Poon überlassen. Er wollte mit diesen Dingen nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Ian Dunross lehnte sich zufrieden im Stuhl zurück und blickte auf die Uhr. Wenn er mit Casey telefonieren wollte, dann musste er langsam los. Er verabschiedete sich von Paul Choy, schwang sich elegant hinter das Steuer des Mercedes 560 SEC und fuhr mit der für ihn typischen hohen Geschwindigkeit, die aber immer kontrollierbar war, durch den Harbour Tunnel zurück nach Hongkong Island, raste die Peak Road hinauf und bremste vehement in der Auffahrt zum Haus. Die Uhr zeigte 22.26 Uhr. Mit ausladenden Schritten ging er auf seinen Schreibtisch zu, nahm sofort das Telefon zur Hand und wollte gerade abheben und wählen, als es klingelte. So unerwartet, dass Ian Dunross fast zusammenzuckte.

Er nahm ab: „Hallo?"

„Ich dachte, ich rufe heute zur Abwechslung mal wieder an. Wie schön, dass ich dich diesmal gleich erwische!"

„Du hast Glück, ich bin noch keine zwei Minuten im Haus. Und gerade eben wollte ich dich anrufen."

„Hast du wieder so lange gearbeitet?"

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich hatte aber ein Geschäftsessen mit Paul Choy. Es war ein recht interessanter Abend."

„Paul Choy? Ist das nicht der junge Mann, dessen Vater auch in _Rose Court_ umgekommen ist?"

„Genau der. Er arbeitet jetzt für Struans."

„Oh, wie kommt das?"

„Ähm, ich schuldete ihm und seiner Familie einen Gefallen, außerdem bringt er gute Voraussetzungen für unser Geschäft mit."

„Also die chinesische Art, dass alte Freunde alten Freunden helfen müssen?"

„Ja, so ungefähr."

„Ob ich das jemals verstehen werde?"

„Wenn du erst einmal lange genug hier lebst, sicherlich."

„Ian, war das eine Einladung?"

„Natürlich. Warte Casey, ich möchte erst ein paar andere Dinge mit dir besprechen, bevor wir uns dem privaten Teil des Gesprächs widmen. Geht das?"  
"Klar, leg los!"

„Orlanda hat einen Flug übermorgen früh gebucht bekommen. Die Urkunde ist fertig, sie sieht täuschend echt aus, also ich würde keinerlei Verdacht schöpfen, wenn man sie mir vorlegen würde. Und Casey – wir beide sind als Trauzeugen aufgeführt. Wie du es dir gewünscht hast."

„Du bist wirklich ganz wunderbar, hatte ich dir das schon mal gesagt?"

„Nein, noch nie!" Er lachte leise ins Telefon. „Zurück zum Thema. Orlanda wird in den ersten Tagen und Wochen sicherlich eine direkte Ansprechperson brauchen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du das bei deiner vielen Arbeit schaffen wirst. Hast du eventuell einen anderen Vorschlag?"

„Hmh, ich hatte schon darüber nachgedacht. Ich denke nicht, dass Lincs bisherige Sekretärin die geeignete Person dafür wäre. Sie ist nicht so wie deine Claudia, weißt du, sie würde anstatt Orlanda zu helfen, wahrscheinlich nur mehr Verwirrung stiften. Angela war sehr auf Linc fixiert, wenn du verstehst was ich meine, aber er nicht auf sie. Ich werde eine gute Freundin von mir bitten, sich um Orlanda zu kümmern. Sie ist absolut vertrauenswürdig, aber natürlich weiß auch sie nicht, dass die Sache mit der Witwenschaft nur vorgetäuscht ist. Aber sie ist eine ganz zauberhafte Person und Orlanda und sie werden gut miteinander auskommen. Ihr Name ist Debbie."

„Gut, ich wusste, dass du dich ebenfalls um derlei Dinge sorgen würdest und natürlich auch gleich Abhilfe schaffst. Danke."

„Ich denke immer vorausschauend."

„Ich weiß. Wolltest du mir vorhin nicht noch etwas anderes sagen?"

„Ich? Nein, ich wüsste nicht."

„Ich meine mich zu erinnern, dass ich das Gespräch dann wieder schnell auf das eigentliche Thema zurückbringen musste, damit wir erst die arme Orlanda abhandeln konnten. Aber jetzt hätte ich ein offenes Ohr für das, was du mir darüber hinaus zu sagen hättest."

„Ian!"

„Ja?"

„Forderst du mich heraus?"

„Das würde ich nie wagen, da zöge ich vermutlich den Kürzeren."

„Du möchtest doch jetzt nicht etwa hören, dass du ganz wunderbar bist, oder?"

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Normalerweise beachte ich solche meist unaufrichtig gemeinten Komplimenten gar nicht, aber wenn du das sagst…"

Sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden: „Was ist, wenn ich das sage?"

„Es klingt so… so wundervoll aus deinem Mund."

„Schön, dass es dir gefällt. Soll ich es noch einmal sagen?"

„Ich habe nichts dagegen."  
"Ian Struan Dunross, du bist einfach wunderbar! Und ich vermisse dich!"

Er amtete tief durch: „Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass mir diese Telefongespräche so langsam nicht mehr genügen. Du bist erst knapp vier Tage weg, wie soll das die nächsten Wochen weitergehen? Das Allermerkwürdigste daran ist, dass mir die Trennung so schwer fällt, es überrascht mich selbst total. Casey, ich glaube… ich möchte… also ich denke, wir sollten ernsthaft über einen Weg nachdenken, der es uns erlaubt, unsere Beziehung dauerhaft zu festigen."

Casey gab keine Antwort. Er reflektierte seinen letzten Satz und fand ihn – mal wieder – total an den eigentlichen Emotionen vorbei.

Endlich hörte er ihre Stimme: „Ian, was zur Hölle wolltest du mit diesen Worten eben ausdrücken? Es ist bei mir nicht so richtig angekommen."

Er räusperte sich: „Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch, entschuldige. Casey, ich habe keinerlei Übung in diesen Dingen. Ich kann dir alle Börsenkurse von heute auswendig herunterrattern, jedenfalls was den Handel in Hongkong anlangt, aber ich schätze, ich bin nicht in der Lage, meine Gefühle korrekt wiederzugeben. Bist du mir böse?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Möchtest du es nicht noch einmal versuchen? Vielleicht mit ein wenig Hilfe von meiner Seite?"

„Gerne."

„Du sagtest also, dass dir unsere Trennung sehr schwer fällt, richtig?"

„Ja, das stimmt, ich habe sogar gehörig daran zu knabbern, aber Casey, das ist genau das, was mich so unglaublich beunruhigt. Weil…, weil ich so etwas einfach noch nicht erlebt habe. Es macht mich konfus, und das wiederum finde ich nicht gut, denn ein Tai Pan der konfus ist, ist einfach indiskutabel."

„Deine Gefühle beeinflussen also deine Arbeit?"

„Ich versuche, es gar nicht erst soweit kommen zu lassen, aber es ist nicht einfach."

„Aber jetzt, im Moment, da arbeitest du doch nicht."

„Nun, eigentlich nicht, aber mir ist eingetrichtert worden, dass ein Tai Pan immer, in jeder Minute seines Lebens, für das Noble House tätig zu sein hat. Das bekommt man wohl nur schlecht wieder raus."

„Ian, denke nicht an das Noble House. Nicht jetzt, okay?"

„Wieso wusste ich, dass du das nun sagen würdest?"

„Tja, wieso wohl?"  
"Casey, du bist auch ganz wunderbar."

„Weiter, hör nicht auf, bitte."

„Ich denke sehr oft an dich, zu oft, denn es lenkt mich manchmal schon von der Arbeit ab."

„Und?"

„Ich möchte dich so schnell wie möglich wieder sehen, ich…, ich sehne mich nach dir."

„Das hast du schön gesagt, wirklich. Schade, dass ich nun zur Arbeit muss…"

Er rief es fast durchs Telefon, konnte es selbst nicht glauben, dass er das tat: „Nein, warte noch, bitte! Ich… ich war noch nicht ganz fertig. Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das am Telefon, ob ich es überhaupt sagen kann. Gib mir Zeit, ja?"

„Ian?"

„Ja?"

„Wie war das mit deiner Frau? Du hast nie viel davon erzählt."

„Großer Gott, weil es einfach nichts zu erzählen gibt. Es war eine Ehe, die von vorneherein zum Scheitern verurteil war, wenn Penelope nicht überfahren worden wäre, hätten wir uns sicher über kurz oder lang scheiden lassen."

„Gefühle?"

„Machst du Witze? Ich wusste damals wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, wie man dieses Wort buchstabiert."

„Aber ihr habt doch… ich meine, ihr habt schon miteinander geschlafen, oder?"

„Casey!"

„Ich habe eine ganz normale Frage gestellt."

„Natürlich haben wir das. Zumindest anfänglich."

„Verstehe. Ich muss jetzt los, ich möchte nicht wieder zu spät kommen."

Er knurrte in die Sprechmuschel: „Verdammte Zeitverschiebung."

„Was hast du gesagt?"  
"Nichts. Einen schönen Tag für dich."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein… ja, warte! Ich möchte dir noch sagen, dass…, dass… mein Gott Casey, so hilf mir doch!"

Sie stieß einen kurzen, undeutlichen Laut aus: „Ian Dunross, du bist Tai Pan des Noble House und bringst es nicht fertig, mir über den pazifischen Ozean hinweg etwas Nettes, Gefühlvolles zu sagen? Armer Tai Pan! Du hast mir gesagt, dass du mich vermisst, du hast mir gesagt, dass du dich nach mir sehnst. Was kann da noch folgen? Welches Stichwort verlangst du von mir? Nein, auch wenn ich weiß, wie schwer dir das alles fällt, weil deine Erziehung sich keinen Deut um deine Gefühlswelt gekümmert hat, aber da musst du nun ganz alleine durch, du musst früher oder später über deinen eigenen Schatten springen. Mach's gut Ian. Grüße bitte Orlanda von mir und sage ihr, dass ich mich auf sie freue!

„Casey, also gut…" er hörte den Klick in der Leitung, sie hatte aufgelegt. Er ging miserabel gelaunt ins Bett.


	6. Hals über Kopf

**Samstag, 1. Dezember**. Er stand nicht minder miserabel gelaunt um sieben Uhr auf, obwohl Samstag war. Er rechnete schnell nach – es war vier Uhr nachmittags am Vortag in Kalifornien. Er riss das Telefon von der Konsole und wählte die Büronummer Caseys. Eine Stimme, die nicht die von Casey war, meldete sich, offensichtlich die Sekretärin:

„Par-Con Industries, Büro der Präsidentin, guten Tag!"

„Guten Tag, hier Ian Dunross für Casey Tcholok."

Oh, tut mir sehr leid, Mr. Dunross, aber die Präsidentin ist in einer Konferenz zurzeit."

Er fühlte, wie Wut in ihm hochstieg, er versuchte, sich zu beherrschen: „Hören Sie, es ist ziemlich dringend. Bitte versuchen Sie, Miss Tcholok zu erreichen, ja?"

„Kann sie Sie zurückrufen, sobald sie frei ist?"

„Miss, ich wünsche _jetzt_ mit Miss Tcholok zu sprechen, nicht nachher irgendwann, also bitte…"

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, einen Moment bitte."

Na also, dachte sich Ian Dunross, man musste nur den Tai Pan überall ein wenig herauskehren. Er wartete. Dann hörte er ein wenig atemlos Caseys Stimme: „Hallo?"

„Casey, bin ich froh, dich erreicht zu haben. Es war ein wenig schwierig."

„Ian, ist etwas passiert, weil du mich aus einer Besprechung holen lässt? Ist was mit Orlanda?"

„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur sehr schlecht geschlafen und habe den abrupten Abschied gestern Abend wohl nicht so recht verdaut."

„Du lässt mich aus einer Konferenz rufen, weil du dich schlecht fühlst wegen der Dinge, die du _nicht_ zu mir gesagt hast gestern?"

„Gewissermaßen ja. Ich würde es gerne wieder wettmachen, nachholen. Deswegen mein Anruf."

„Ian, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich glaube, ich muss mich erst einmal hinsetzen. Also, ich höre, aber leider muss ich darauf bestehen, dass du dich kurz fasst. Ich muss gleich wieder zurück in die Besprechung."

„Herrgott, so kann ich das nicht. Du könntest ruhig etwas romantischer reagieren, ich gehöre nicht zu deinem Stab, der nun im Konferenzzimmer sitzt und auf deine Rückkehr wartet."

„Da siehst du mal, wie es mir immer mit dir geht. Du bist meist so nüchtern wie eine ganze Kiste Sprite und so sachlich wie eine neue Aktien-Emission."

„Vielen Dank, das ermutigt mich sehr."

„Ian, wir sollten die Zeit besser nutzen, als uns zu streiten, findest du nicht?"

„Wohl wahr. Bitte Casey, vergiss für einen Moment deine Konferenz. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass dies nicht einfach ist. Mir geht es kaum anders. Stell dir einfach vor, du wärst jetzt hier bei mir. Es ist hier früher Morgen, zehn nach sieben. Okay?"

„Okay!"

„Ich stelle gerade fest, dass du noch nie hier in meinem Haus übernachtet hast. Die restliche Nacht und der Morgen nach dem Unglück zählen nicht, da hast du nur auf dem Sofa gesessen und entweder still vor dich hingeweint oder angestrengt nachgedacht. Alles war im Ausnahmezustand. Ich möchte, dass du nicht mehr im Hotel übernachtest, wenn du das nächste Mal herkommst. So schön das _Peninsula_ auch ist. Ich möchte dich hier auf dem Peak haben. Möchtest du das auch?"

„Ja, ja, ich denke schon."

„Wie sehr möchtest du das?"

„Sehr, sehr gerne. Wirklich sehr, sehr gerne."

„Ich auch. Casey, ich denke…, ich glaube…, nein, ich weiß…, ach alles Quatsch, ich bin ein Trottel. Ich brauche einfach deine Nähe, dieses Telefon und tausende von Meilen zwischen uns machen mich wahnsinnig. Ich kann dir nicht durch diese blöde Leitung, die zudem dauernd noch rauscht, sagen dass ich dich liebe, ich kann dich nicht via Telefon fragen, ob du mich heiraten möchtest." Er war selbst erschrocken über seinen Gefühlsausbruch, aber nun war es endlich raus, wenn auch anders als ursprünglich beabsichtigt.

Er hörte sie atmen, aber sie sagte nichts. Er musste nachhaken: „Casey?"

Dann endlich antwortete sie, halb lachend, halb weinend: „Ich hatte schon gedacht, du bringst es niemals heraus. Aber so wie du es eben gesagt hast, ist es typisch für dich. Typisch Ian, typisch Tai Pan. Du verpackst es in einen mittleren Taifun. Kannst du es noch einmal losgelöst von den rauschenden Leitungen und den blöden Telefonen sagen? Bitte!"

Er zweifelte: „Casey ich weiß nicht, wäre es nicht besser, ich würde das alles erst loswerden, wenn du wieder da bist?"

„Ian, bitte, ich muss gleich wieder arbeiten!"

Es fiel ihm schwer, so auf Kommando auch noch, doch er wusste, er hatte es einmal geschafft, so würde er die nächste Hürde auch nehmen: „Casey, ich kann dir eines versichern: Ich liebe dich und ich möchte, dass wir heiraten."

„Ich wäre allein mit der Liebeserklärung für alle Zeiten zufrieden gewesen, ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass du einen Heiratsantrag gleich noch hinterher schiebst. Muss ich gleich antworten? Oder gibst du mir ein wenig Bedenkzeit?"  
"Keine Bedenkzeit, was Punkt eins anlangt, bei Punkt zwei will ich mal nicht so sein und hole mir die – hoffentlich positive – Antwort später ab."

Jetzt war es an ihr, Luft zu holen: „Gut. Ian Struan Dunross, ich danke dir für deine so wunderbar spontane Liebeserklärung. Mein Herz schlägt bis zum Hals, so aufgeregt bin ich, fast wie ein Schulmädchen. Ich kann jetzt nachvollziehen, wie du dich gefühlt hast, es ist in der Tat nicht einfach, wenn man nur durch eine Überseeleitung miteinander verbunden ist. Aber genau das ist der springende Punkt. Hauptsache, man ist überhaupt verbunden. Und so ging es mir vom ersten Augenblick an, als ich dich persönlich kennen lernte. Ich war sofort hin und weg. Wie ich bereits gestern zu dir sagte, bist du einfach wunderbar. Und natürlich liebe ich dich auch! Sehr sogar. Und wenn ich nun noch ein paar Minuten weiter mit dir hier rede, vergesse ich meine Konferenz und gerate in Gefahr, auch gleich noch deinem Antrag zuzustimmen. Ich würde am liebsten sofort _Ja_ sagen, aber ich glaube, damit ist keinem von uns gedient, diese Dinge müssen wohlüberlegt sein. Aber die Chancen stehen gut, dass meine Antwort wirklich _Ja_ lautet. Wirst du mich noch einmal fragen, wenn ich wieder in Hongkong bin?"

„Hmh, du meinst so richtig offiziell, mit Ring in der Schatulle und Kniefall?"

„Das wäre natürlich traumhaft. Bekommst du das hin?"

Er lachte jetzt: „Keine Ahnung, ich müsste vielleicht dafür üben."  
"Gut, dann tu das, du hast noch sechsundzwanzig Tage dafür Zeit."

„Fünfundzwanzig, hier ist bereits der 1. Dezember! Und Samstag, ich muss also nicht ins Büro heute."

„Du Glücklicher. Du… Ian - ich bin froh, dass du es gesagt hast."

„Ich auch."

„Zurück zur Arbeit. Auf bald."

„Ja, auf bald." Er legte auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dann stand er endgültig auf und ging unter die Dusche.

Es hatte ihn gestern auf der Rennbahn irgendwie inspiriert, den Pferden bei der Arbeit zuzusehen. So fuhr er nach dem Frühstück den selten benutzten Range Rover aus der Garage und machte sich mit diesem Wagen auf den Weg zu den Stallungen. Dort schaute er Tom Leung eine Weile zu, dieser schien bereits viel besser als am Vortag mit dem edlen Vollbluthengst _Noble Star_ zurechtzukommen. Dann hängte er einen Pferdetransporter an den Geländewagen und ließ den Hannoveraner-Wallach _Principal _verladen. Dieser machte wie üblich ein paar Mätzchen beim Aufladen, als jedoch Ian dazu trat und einmal kurz beruhigend auf das Pferd einredete, ging er endlich brav auf den Hänger. Mit dem Pferd und allem Zubehör fuhr er dann in Richtung chinesische Grenze. Die dicht besiedelten Stadtgebiete verschwanden allmählich. Als die Gegend ländlicher wurde, viele Chinesen mit einem Strohhut auf dem Kopf ihre Felder bestellten, hielt er an und zog sich die Reitstiefel über seine Jodhpur-Hose. Er klappte den Hänger auf und führte den Wallach runter. Nachdem dieser gesattelt und getrenst war, schwang er sich elegant auf den Rücken des Pferdes und ritt los. So wie heute war er schon ewig nicht mehr ausgeritten. Seine Pferde hatten normalerweise auch ohne ihn genug Bewegung, die Vollblüter im Rennbetrieb sowieso, aber auch die anderen Reitpferde wurden täglich von qualifiziertem Personal betreut und geritten.

Eine Stunde später verlud er den Wallach wieder. Ian Dunross fühlte sich jetzt richtig wohl. Der Ausritt in der klaren Luft hatte ihm total gut getan. Er nahm sich vor, dies von nun an wieder öfter zu tun. Er hatte immer Sport getrieben am Wochenende. Früher hatte er sogar ab und zu mal Polo gespielt, aber das war ihm einfach zu zeitaufwändig geworden. So war es in den letzten Jahren überwiegend Joggen und Golfen gewesen, seltener das Reiten. Und er schwamm meist viele Runden sonntags in seinem Pool auf dem Peak. Es machte sich bezahlt, einen guten körperlichen Ausgleich zur Büroarbeit zu haben. Für seine neununddreißig Jahre war er erstaunlich fit, kaum ein Gramm Fett zu viel, eine gut proportionierte Muskelmasse, nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig. Er hatte stets eine charismatische Wirkung auf Dritte, wurde als attraktiv, gut aussehend, charmant, ja sogar teilweise als sexy bezeichnet.

Nachdem das Pferd wieder im Stall untergebracht war, zog er sich dort um, führte ein kurzes Telefongespräch und fuhr schnell ins Büro. Dort wartete Orlanda Ramos bereits auf ihn. Sie sah wesentlich besser als vor drei Tagen aus, wenngleich sie noch immer ziemlich bedrückt wirkte. Er kam mit einem herzlichen Lächeln auf sie zu: „Orlanda, so gefallen Sie mir schon erheblich besser. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
"Nicht mehr ganz so entkräftet wie zu Anfang der Woche, aber sonderlich gut geht es mir immer noch nicht."

„Das ist wohl verständlich. Nehmen Sie Platz." Er deutete auf die Sitzecke in seinem geräumigen Büro.

Sie kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich auf das Ledersofa: „Danke, Tai Pan. Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht genug danken für all das, was sie und ihr Büro und auch Casey für mich getan haben. Ich habe bereits gepackt, morgen früh geht mein Flug, gleich am Montag wird die Beisetzung sein."

„Ich weiß. Ich wünsche Ihnen, dass Sie Kalifornien bald zu schätzen wissen und einen komplett neuen Anfang dort wagen können. Sie haben es wahrlich verdient. Und natürlich händige ich Ihnen nun die Urkunde aus." Er erhob sich, ging durch das Zimmer und öffnete den Safe in der Nähe seines Schreibtisches. Er zog den Umschlag mit den Papieren heraus, kam zurück zur Sitzgruppe und schob ihn über den Glastisch zu Orlanda hinüber. „Bitte."

Sie nahm ihn an sich, zog die Urkunde aus dem Umschlag, schaute das Schriftstück mit großen Augen an und fing hemmungslos zu weinen an. Ian schaute verunsichert auf die schöne Frau. Dann stand er aus seinem Sessel auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm. Er tröstete sie: „Sch, sch, ist ja gut. Bitte nicht weinen. Morgen fängt ein neues, ein anderes Leben an. Und ich denke schon, dass Linc immer ein Teil Ihres Lebens sein wird."

Sie blickte mit verquollenen Augen zu ihm auf: „So, wie Casey ein Teil Ihres Lebens ist?"

Er lächelte verhalten. Alle schienen es zu wissen, nur er war derjenige, der am längsten gebraucht hatte, um es zu kapieren: „Ja, genau so."

Jetzt lächelte auch Orlanda: „Man hat es Ihnen angesehen, Tai Pan. Irgendwie."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, ließ sie langsam los: „Ich hoffe, ich habe mich nicht zu sehr zum Narren gemacht."

„Nein! Nicht zum Narren! Sie doch nicht! Es wurde Zeit für Sie, das Leben außerhalb des Noble House wieder wahrzunehmen und die Liebe kennen zu lernen. Die wahre Liebe."

„Joss."

„Ja, Joss. Tai Pan, ich werde mich nun verabschieden. Ich wünsche Ihnen für das Noble House weiterhin viel Erfolg, aber vor allem für Sie und Casey eine wunderschöne, gemeinsame Zukunft. Und tausend Dank für alles – Ian!" Sie stand auf, klemmte den Umschlag unter den Arm, küsste ihn zart auf die Wange und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Bürotür hinaus.


	7. Sonntag in Hongkong

**Sonntag, 2. Dezember**. Um 7.30 Uhr klingelte der Wecker am Bett von Ian Dunross. Lediglich eine halbe Stunde später als an den anderen Wochentagen, mit eiserner Disziplin wie immer, stand er auf. Aber er gönnte sich sonntags ein etwas üppigeres Frühstück, das er sowieso gleich im Pool wieder abtrainieren würde, und er las ausgiebig Zeitung. Gegen neun Uhr tauchte er in das marmorgefasste, ovale Becken ein. Er schwamm Runde um Runde. Zuerst Brustschwimmen. Er wendete gekonnt, fast professionell. Dann einige Runden im Delphinstil. Es war vielleicht stilistisch nicht ganz einwandfrei, sah aber sehr kraftvoll und geschmeidig aus. Dann wechselte er in die ruhigere Rückenlage. So absolvierte er stets die meisten Runden. Zum Schluss gab er sich selbst eine Zugabe in Form des Kraulens.

Meist führte er private Telefongespräche am Sonntagvormittag. Dinge, die unter der Woche zu kurz kamen, entfernte Bekannte und Freunde aus aller Herren Länder, er vergaß seine Verpflichtungen so gut wie nie. Der Lunch wurde – sofern der Tai Pan sich im Haus befand – traditionsgemäß mit allen Hausangestellten gemeinsam eingenommen. Dabei nahm er stets interessiert und höflich Anteil an der Konversation und deren bei dieser Gelegenheit meist geäußerten Beschwerden (selten) und Problemen (ab und zu). Der überwiegende Teil des Personals war chinesischer Herkunft, außerdem Malaien und Filipinos. Kurz nach 13 Uhr läutete das Telefon. Ian Dunross nahm eine Tasse Tee mit und empfing das Gespräch in seinem Arbeitszimmer.

„Diesmal bin ich wieder dran mit anrufen."

„Casey, ich freue mich. Die Telefongesellschaften werden uns am Jahresende mit Präsenten und Prämien überschütten, wir tragen wohl erheblich zu deren Umsatzsteigerung bei."

„Hmh, glaube ich auch. Was machst du an einem Sonntag alleine in Hongkong?"

„Oh, ich bin nicht alleine!"

„Nicht? Wer ist bei dir? Ist sie hübsch?"

Er lachte auf: „Oh ja, die meisten Asiatinnen sind hübsch, aber wehe wenn sie älter werden. Sie halten sich nicht so lange frisch wie wir Langnasen. Und bei mir im Haus wimmelt es nur so von Damen asiatischer Herkunft. Nein, im Ernst, sonntags ist immer Lunch mit dem Personal angesagt und das ist eine Tradition, die…"

Sie unterbrach ihn: „…die schon seit Dirk Struans Zeiten so aufrechterhalten wird und du stehst natürlich getreulich zu dieser traditionsreichen Verpflichtung. Typisch Ian."

„Nicht ganz, es ist eine Tradition, die die _Hexe_ Struan eingeführt hat, und ja, ich halte mich daran, und zwar gerne. Sofern es mir terminlich möglich ist, versteht sich."

„Und das war heute der Fall?"

„Ja, das war es."

„Und was hast du sonst gemacht?"

„Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

„Klar doch."

„Ich bin geschwommen, dann habe ich telefoniert, dann war der Lunch:"

„Wie schön zu hören, dass mein… mein Freund schwimmen geht, während ich mich hier zu Tode schufte."

„Das klingt merkwürdig."

„Was? Dass ich mich zu Tode schufte?"

„Nein, dass du erst nicht genau wusstest, welchen Titel du mir verleihen solltest und dann das Wort ‚Freund' verwendet hast."

„Was hätte ich sonst sagen sollen? Es stimmt doch, oder?"

„Ja, es stimmt, aber trotzdem hört es sich in meinen Ohren so an, als wären wir gerade erst aus der Highschool entlassen worden."

„Kann es gerne mit einem anderen Wort probieren. Gefällt dir vielleicht ‚Liebhaber' besser?"

„Casey, bitte!"

„Dann mach' du einen Vorschlag!"

„Zukünftiger Ehemann? Verlobter?"

„Oh nein. Wir sind noch nicht verlobt, ich habe weder deinen Antrag angenommen noch habe ich den Beweis deines Eheversprechens in Form eines dicken Brillantrings vorliegen."

Jetzt musste er wider Willen lachen: „Soll ich dir einen fetten Brilli schicken? Apropos schicken: Hast du das Bild von dir losgeschickt?"

„Ja, es müsste dich in der kommenden Woche erreichen. Und was den Ring anlangt: Untersteh' dich und schicke mir dergleichen! Ich nehme ihn nur an, wenn du ihn mir persönlich an den Finger steckst. Wenn überhaupt…."

„Casey, wir müssen darüber reden, wie wir die Firmen leiten können, wenn… wenn du für längere Zeit in Hongkong bleiben wirst. Wer wird sich dann um Par-Con kümmern?"

„Ich habe einige sehr fähige Vize-Präsidenten, das müsste gehen. Leider kannst du mir ja nicht deinen universell einsetzbaren Feuerwehrmann Linbar schicken, er wird sich wohl langsam darauf vorbereiten müssen, einmal Struans zu übernehmen. Er wird doch dein Nachfolger, oder?"

„Das ist noch nicht sicher. Linbar ist nur eine Option."

„Und welche anderen Optionen hast du?"

Er zögerte. Er war nicht sicher, ob es der rechte Zeitpunkt war, diese Frage anzusprechen. Und zudem wiederum am Telefon.

„Ian? Ich hatte dir eine Frage gestellt."

„Ich weiß, aber die Antwort ist nicht so einfach. Bis vor einigen Tagen war Linbar der Nachfolge ziemlich nahe, doch nun – sind andere Konstellationen eingetreten."

"Andere Konstellationen? Welche?"

„Du bist in mein Leben getreten."  
"Was hat das mit Linbar zu tun?"  
"Ziemlich viel, du benutzt doch sonst auch immer dein schlaues Köpfchen, also…."

„Tut mir leid, ich komme glaube ich nicht drauf."

„Ich habe dir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht, ich möchte, dass wir unser weiteres Leben gemeinsam verbringen und… und irgendwie gehört da für mich auch… also für mich gehören auch Kinder dazu." Er hielt instinktiv die Luft an.

Scheinbar nicht grundlos, denn sie legte los: „Ian, bist du verrückt? Willst du mich als Zuchtstute für eine neue Generation von Tai Pans einsetzen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich unter diesen Umständen auch nur für eine Sekunde in Erwägung ziehe, deinen Antrag anzunehmen? So haben wir nicht gewettet!"

„Casey, bitte, hör mir zu! Ich habe es nicht _so_ gemeint! Nicht so! Casey, sei bitte mal ehrlich zu dir selbst! Wenn du im Zusammenhang mit Liebe, Heirat und Ehe noch nie auch nur einmal an Kinder gedacht hast, dann nehme ich alles zurück. Hast du das? Hast du das Thema Kinder immer davon ausgeklammert? Antworte ehrlich!"

Sie holte hörbar tief Luft: „Wer hätte nicht irgendwann einmal Liebe, Ehe und Kinder in einem Atemzug genannt. Das sind doch schon fast Stereotypen."

„Okay. Und kannst du Stein und Bein schwören, dass dir der Gedanke noch nie gekommen ist in Bezug auf uns beide?"

„Noch nie."

„Schwör' es!"

„Ian, was soll das?"

„Aha! Du kannst es nicht schwören, weil du sehr wohl daran gedacht hast. Aber du hast dir sicher den Gedanken ganz schnell wieder verboten, stimmt's?"

„Also gut. Ja, du hast Recht. Genauso hat es sich verhalten. Wir haben so viele andere Dinge um die Ohren, Riesenkonzerne, denen wir vorstehen, eine Beziehung, die ganz am Anfang steht und sich erst entwickeln muss, ungeklärte Orts- und Wohnverhältnisse, da kann man unmöglich auch noch an Nachwuchs denken. Das verbietet sich wahrscheinlich sowieso bei unseren aufwändigen Jobs."

„Denkst du wirklich so darüber?"

„Ian, ich denke völlig rational und realistisch. So wie du normalerweise auch."

„Wollen wir das Thema vertagen?"

„Nein, wir diskutieren es jetzt aus!"

„Dann sage ich nur noch eines dazu: Ich liebe dich. Ich möchte, dass wir für immer zusammenbleiben. Heiraten, ja. Und – es muss nicht gleich sein, irgendwann auch ein Kind. Das ist, was ich mir wünsche. Ich füge sogar noch hinzu: Sehnlichst! Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen bisherigen Leben noch niemandem soweit geöffnet wie dir. Zunächst ist mir das enorm schwer gefallen, aber es ist wie mit den meisten Dingen, sobald man eine gewisse Übung darin hat, ist alles halb so schlimm. Solltest du, wenn sich unsere Beziehung, eventuell unsere Ehe einmal entwickelt hat, immer noch absolut gegen ein Kind sein, werde ich das selbstverständlich akzeptieren. Es gehören zu einer solchen Entscheidung und Verantwortung immer zwei dazu. Ich würde dich auch niemals übergehen, und ich denke, das weißt du auch."

Es herrschte ein kurzer Moment des Schweigens. Dann antwortete Casey und es klang ein bisschen, als wäre sie dem Weinen nahe: „Oh Ian, entschuldige bitte. Ich… ich war einfach völlig überrumpelt, ich wollte deine Gefühle natürlich nicht in Frage stellen. Ich bin so froh, dass du dich überhaupt in diese Richtung äußerst und weiß das sehr zu schätzen. Wollen wir darüber ausführlich reden, wenn ich wieder da bin? Und ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich sehr wohl bei dem Gedanken an dich auch schon einmal, ganz kurz zumindest, an ein gemeinsames Kind gedacht habe. Ich war nur, als es passierte, so erschrocken darüber, wie sehr mir dieser Gedanke gefallen hat, dass ich ihn sofort gewaltsam verdrängte. Und ich gestattete mir nie wieder, ihn erneut zu denken. Bis heute. Bis du dieses Thema angesprochen hast. Mein Gott Ian, ich vermisse dich so sehr!"

„Casey, Liebste, du fehlst mir auch. Und ich bin froh, dass wir nicht völlig kontrovers zu diesem Thema stehen. Ja, lass es uns bereden, wenn wir uns wieder sehen."

„Du hast mich Liebste genannt. Das klingt schön, es gefällt mir. Wie soll ich dich nennen?"

„Da musst du dir schon spontan etwas einfallen lassen."

„Darling Tai Pan?"

Nur Darling wäre mir lieber."

„Also gut. Ich genieße diese Telefongespräche mit dir sehr. Auch wenn sie manchmal ein wenig unharmonisch verlaufen. Sie ersetzen aber nicht das persönliche Aufeinandertreffen, es bleibt eine unerfüllte Sehnsucht nach dir, nach deinem… Körper."

„Großer Gott Casey, du kannst nicht ermessen, was deine Worte in mir auslösen!"

„Was denn Darling?" Sie lachte leise in die Sprechmuschel.

„Du bringst mich ganz schön durcheinander, mir scheint, mein Hormonhaushalt spielt gerade ein bisschen verrückt."

Sie lachte abermals, jetzt lauter: „Äußert sich das irgendwie?"  
"Und ob! Ich gerate ganz schön ins Schwitzen und das nicht wegen der Temperatur hier, du weißt, mein Haus ist klimatisiert."

„Körperliche Anzeichen?"

„Oh nein, das werde ich dir bestimmt nicht verraten!"

„Darling, bitte!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Okay, dann frage ich eben: Hast du eine Erektion?"

„Casey, so etwas fragt man nicht!"

„Ach nein? Ich werde mich doch nach dem Gemütszustand meines Freundes erkundigen dürfen."  
"Nach dem Gemütszustand schon, aber nicht nach dem, was sein Körper dazu sagt."

„Was sagt er denn nun?"

„Gibst du nie auf?"  
"Nie!"

„Dachte ich mir. Und ich soll jetzt klein beigeben und es dir sagen?"

„Bitte!"

„Auf deine Verantwortung! Verflixt noch mal, natürlich habe ich eine Erektion und zwar eine, die sich gewaschen hat. Zu dumm, dass du nicht hier sein kannst."

„Du wirst ohne mich zurechtkommen müssen. Was ich sehr bedauere, denn ich hätte sehr gerne den ‚Schaden' bei dir behoben."

„Liebste, Schluss jetzt damit! Ich muss sonst gleich die kalte Dusche aufsuchen."

„Du warst doch schon schwimmen heute."

„Eben. Deswegen wechsele ich jetzt rasch das Thema. Orlanda war gestern bei mir und hat sich verabschiedet, sie dürfte jetzt irgendwo über dem blauen Pazifik schweben. Wer wird sie nachher abholen?"  
"Das mache ich selbst, alles andere würde einen schlechten Eindruck machen. Wie war ihre Verfassung?"

„Einigermassen, würde ich sagen. Sie ist allerdings in Tränen ausgebrochen, als ich ihr die Urkunde überantwortete."

„Die Arme. Verständlich, oder?"

„Ja, absolut. Hoffentlich kommt sie in Kalifornien klar."

„Das wird schon, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Casey?"

„Ja?"

„Wirst du es schaffen, Weihnachten mit mir in Hongkong zu verbringen? Es liegt mir sehr viel daran."

„Ich weiß. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin einen Großteil der anliegenden Geschäfte erledigt habe. Aber ich komme auf alle Fälle an Weihnachten, nur ob ich dann schon für länger bleiben kann, kann ich leider noch nicht versprechen."

„Ich freue mich sehr darauf. Weihnachten hier ist etwas ganz besonderes. Du wirst es mögen."

„Wahrscheinlich gibt es wieder eine ganze Menge überlieferter Struan'scher Traditionen, stimmt's?"

„Lass dich überraschen."

„Ich freue mich auch darauf. Ian, es ist spät hier, ich muss zu Bett. Morgen kommt Orlanda und ich muss für alles, was damit zusammenhängt ausgeschlafen und fit sein."

„Natürlich, dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht. Träum was Schönes, ja?"

„Ja. Und ich wünsche dir noch einen angenehmen Sonntag in Hongkong. Hoffentlich wird dir nicht langweilig."

„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht der Fall sein. Schlaf gut."

„Danke. Ian?

„Hmh?"

„Ich liebe dich!"

„Und ich liebe dich! Bye!


	8. Das Wiedersehen

**Montag, 24. Dezember**. Ian Dunross blickte nervös auf seine edle Armbanduhr. Er hatte noch niemals so voll Ungeduld auf ein Flugzeug gewartet wie am heutigen Tag. Der Weihnachtsvorabend. Hongkong war überladen vom Glanz der Weihnachtsbeleuchtungen, es machte den besonderen Reiz in der Vorweihnachtszeit aus, dass zu all den schreiend bunten chinesischen Leuchtreklamen dann auch noch die festliche Illumination dazukam. Ein immer wieder faszinierendes Lichtermeer.

Die letzten Wochen waren angefüllt gewesen mit enorm viel Arbeit. Par-Con hatte sich zusätzlich noch an H.K General Stores beteiligt, Paul Choy hatte die Dinge schnell unter Dach und Fach gebracht und sich damit einen guten Ruf bei Struans erarbeitet.

An der Börse stand das Noble House exzellent da, was man von einigen Konkurrenten nicht gerade behaupten konnte. Rothwell-Gornt war noch immer böse am Kämpfen.

Ein Rennen hatte der neue Jockey bereits auf _Noble Star_ absolviert und war immerhin platziert gewesen. Einen Sieg konnte man nach so kurzer Zeit der Zusammenarbeit von dem Gespann Jockey und Pferd wahrlich noch nicht erwarten.

Orlanda hatte sich relativ gut in Kalifornien eingelebt. Sie litt allerdings immer noch an depressiven Schüben, so dass Casey und ihre Freundin Debbie sie jetzt bei einem Psychologen untergebracht hatten. Die Firmenoberen hatten nicht den leisesten Verdacht, dass Orlanda nicht Linc Bartletts rechtmäßige Witwe sein könnte und so war ihr großzügig sein Haus und sein privater Besitz auf Grund der Heiratsurkunde übereignet worden. Was Par-Con anlangte, war Casey die Erbin.

Der Tai Pan blickte versonnen auf eine Fotografie im schweren Mahagoni-Rahmen, die auf seinem privaten Schreibtisch im Haus auf dem Peak stand. Casey! Es hatte fast täglich Telefongespräche zwischen ihr und ihm gegeben. Nicht immer waren sie einer Meinung gewesen. Sie war eine amerikanische Geschäftsfrau, gewohnt, den Ton anzugeben, bis zu einer gewissen Grenze hart und ausgebufft, sehr kalkulierend in vielerlei Hinsicht, aber wenn es um ihre Beziehung zu ihm ging, dann wurde sie schnell weich und auch recht nachgiebig. Ihm selbst ging es kaum anders. Jahrzehntelanges, hartes Training hatten ihn recht gut im scharf umkämpften Haifischbecken der Hongkonger Wirtschaft überleben lassen, ihn auf die Position des Tai Pans vorbereitet und an die Spitze des Noble House geführt. Aber nach einer gescheiterten Ehe hatte er sein Privatleben grundsätzlich überdenken müssen und war nun eher bereit, Zugeständnisse zu machen. Er wusste, mit Casey würde es – trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, die das geschäftlich für sie beide aufwerfen würde – gut gehen. Er hatte niemals zuvor jemanden so sehr geliebt, seine Jugendliebe _Reizende Jade_ vielleicht ausgenommen, aber das war eine völlig andere Situation gewesen. Genau diese Sache hatte ihn damals gelehrt, dass das Investieren von zu viel Gefühl überaus schmerzhaft enden konnte. Deswegen hatte er sich jahrelang keine Emotionen gestattet, sie brachten seiner Erfahrung nach nur Verdruss. Erst die Begegnung mit Casey hatte ihn nach und nach von seiner bisherigen Einstellung abbringen können.

Das Weihnachtsdinner des Noble House am Vortag mit allen Geschäftspartnern und -freunden war etwas, was Casey schmunzelnd als „Festkleben an alten Zöpfen" bezeichnet hätte, also eine traditionsreiche Veranstaltung aus den Frühtagen des Noble House. Alles, was in Hongkong Rang und Namen hatte, prügelte sich förmlich um eine solche Einladung des Tai Pan. Leider hatte es Casey nicht geschafft, bereits zu diesem Ereignis da sein zu können, was Ian Dunross sehr bedauert hatte. Lando Mata hatte ihn gestern augenzwinkernd zur Seite genommen und vorsichtig gefragt, ob er ihm ein paar private Fragen stellen dürfte. Nachdem Lando wusste, wie empfindlich sein Freund Dunross üblicherweise auf ein derartiges Ansinnen reagierte, war er umso erstaunter, dass er ihn sehr gesprächsbereit fand. Er gab bereitwillig Auskunft darüber, wann er Casey in Hongkong erwartete und wie sie wahrscheinlich die Feiertage verbringen würden. Lando staunte nicht schlecht, als der Tai Pan sogar in seiner festlichen Ansprache Casey erwähnte und seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck verlieh, dass das kommende Jahr nicht nur geschäftlich, sondern auch privat erfolgreich und harmonisch verlaufen möge. Es schien Dunross ziemlich erwischt zu haben. In die allgemeinen Weihnachtswünsche für den Tai Pan und das Noble House stimmten außerdem Tip Tok-Toh, Tsu-Yan, Paul Havergill, Richard Hamilton-Pugmire, Richard Kwang und viele andere ein, die Struans seit langem verbunden waren. Das Noble House wurde an diesem Abend außer von Dunross noch von Phillip Chen, Linbar Struan, Jacques de Ville, Dunston Barre, Claudia Chen, Paul Choy und etlichen anderen leitenden Angestellten repräsentiert.

Lim-Chu fuhr endlich den Rolls Royce vor. Vor drei Tagen erst war das Schlafzimmer von Ian Dunross nach einer grundlegenden, kurzfristig anberaumten Renovierung fertig geworden. Er hatte es zwar nach dem Tod von Penelope schon einmal umgestalten lassen, aber das war nun auch schon mehr als acht Jahre her. Er hoffte, dass es Casey zusagen würde. Er setzte sich in den Fond des Rolls Royce, legte den üppigen Rosenstrauß neben sich auf das Polster. Die Fahrt zum Flughafen dauerte lange, es war viel los in der Millionenstadt am Tag vor dem Fest. Ian Dunross dauerte es zu lange, er war sehr ungeduldig. Am Telefon in den letzten Tagen hatte er sich kaum noch beherrschen können, so stark war sein Verlangen nach Casey, seine Sehnsucht nach ihr, ja, er konnte es ruhig so nennen, seine Begierde gewesen. Sie war ein bisschen in sich gekehrter, stiller als üblich gewesen, was sowohl er als auch sie auf den großen Stress vor ihrer Abreise schoben.

Der Firmenjet von Par-Con stand bereits auf dem Vorfeld. Er sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Rolls und jagte die Gangway hinauf. Er beachtete nicht die Stewardess, die ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln an der Tür begrüßte, sondern stürmte förmlich in das Flugzeuginnere. Casey stand vor ihm, lächelnd zwar, aber etwas blass und abgespannt wirkend. Er machte die letzten Schritte auf sie zu, er konnte nicht einmal lächeln, dann endlich hielt er sie in seinen Armen. Sie umklammerten sich wie zwei Ertrinkende. Wie lange sie so da standen, konnten sie gar nicht sagen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal geküsst, einfach nur die gegenseitige Nähe zu spüren war traumhaft. Sie trug einen sandfarbenen Hosenanzug, dazu eine hellblaue Bluse. Es war nicht kalt in Hongkong, aber mit knapp 20 Grad auch nicht mehr so warm wie noch im November. Jetzt erst strahlte Ian und hielt ihr den Rosenstrauß hin: „Ich dachte, für den Anfang muss das reichen, ich wollte mir noch ein paar Dinge für die Bescherung morgen aufheben. Willkommen zurück in Hongkong, liebe, liebste Casey!" Sie blickte ihm in die Augen, dann endlich presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren.

Als er sie wieder freigab, lachte sie: „Ian, ich freue mich unglaublich, und die schönen Blumen, tausend Dank. Der Flug war sehr lange, ich bin ein bisschen müde. Wo bringst du mich jetzt hin?"

Er war gerade noch beschäftigt, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu übersäen und murmelte daher von dieser Stelle aus: "In mein Haus, genau so, wie wir es besprochen haben. Wir werden dort essen, wenn es dir Recht ist."

„Wenn ich überhaupt etwas runter bringe. Die Crew hier hat mich mehr als ordentlich versorgt. Ich war erst zweimal in deinem Haus, einmal zu dieser Party, als du mir die ganzen Ahnenbilder gezeigt hast und einmal nach dem schlimmen Unglück."

„Ich weiß. Das werden wir ab heute ändern. Aber nun komm, es wird Zeit." Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie aus dem Flugzeug auf die Gangway. Sie gingen die Stufen hinab und stiegen in den wartenden Rolls Royce. Auf der Fahrt sprachen sie über das Weihnachtsessen von Struans und von der ebenfalls weihnachtlichen Firmenfeier bei Par-Con in den vergangenen Tagen. Casey hatte ein modernes Textverarbeitungs- und Datenübertragungscenter in Los Angeles in der Firmenzentrale eingerichtet, ebenso verfügte man über moderne Telefaxgeräte. Das würde es erheblich einfacher für sie machen, den Konzern von Hongkong aus zu dirigieren. Im Struans-Tower war für sie eigens ein eigenes Stockwerk eingerichtet worden, die _Par-Con-Tcholok-Etage_, wie Ian es nannte. Mit genau den gleichen technischen Einrichtungen wie in den Staaten, von denen er auch einige für Struans übernommen hatte.

Das Haus war schon von weitem auszumachen. Es war bei Dunkelheit zwar immer beleuchtet, aber nun zu Weihnachten strahlte es wie von tausend Sternen. Casey war beeindruckt: „Oh, es sieht traumhaft aus. Auch die Stadt, ich finde es sehr exotisch, diese Mischung aus westlicher Weihnachtsbeleuchtung und fernöstlicher Leuchtschrift. Wirklich fantastisch."

Der Wagen hielt in der Auffahrt, Lim-Chu hielt die Türen auf und grinste über beide Ohren. Dunross warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu, das breite Lächeln des treuen Hausdieners schmälerte sich aber nur ein klein wenig. In der weitläufigen Diele sagte Ian zu Casey: „Es ist ab heute auch dein Haus. Ich schätze jedoch, du kennst nicht einmal die Hälfte davon, habe ich Recht? Möchtest du erst einen Drink und dann eine Führung, oder umgedreht?"

Sie war gerührt von seinen ersten Worten und schmiegte sich daher an ihn: „Es kann nicht mein Haus sein - noch nicht. Aber ich mag es sehr und ich mag es, dass ich bei dir sein kann. Die Führung kann warten, finde ich, ein bisschen was kenne ich außerdem schon."

Er nickte, zog sie mit sich in die Wohnräume: „Ein Schluck Champagner zur Begrüßung?" Er schenkte bereits ein, hielt ihr das Glas mit der perlenden Flüssigkeit hin. Sie nahm es zögernd. Er prostete ihr zu: „Auf deine Ankunft und deinen Einzug hier. Und auf die Zukunft!"

Sie lächelte verhalten, hob ihr Glas und antwortete: „Ja, auf all das."

Dann nippte sie nur kurz daran. Er nahm einen ordentlichen Schluck, nahm auf einem der sündhaft teuren Sofas Platz und bedeutete ihr mit einer auffordernden Geste, sich neben ihn zu setzen. Sie stellte das Glas ab und kam der Aufforderung nach. Er legte den Arm um sie und drückte sie ganz leicht an sich. Sie ließ den Kopf müde auf seine Schultern sinken: „Ian, ich glaube, du solltest mir bald zeigen, wo die Schlafzimmer sich befinden."

Er hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf ihre Schläfe: „Möchtest du nichts essen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Hast du denn Hunger?"

„Nun ja, ich hatte mir alles für das Dinner mit dir aufgespart."

„Oh, na dann. Vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit?"

Er wollte gerade antworten, da klopfte Lim-Chu an ein Möbelstück. Türen gab es in diesem Teil des Hauses nicht, alles war von offener Architektur geprägt. Das Paar auf dem Sofa fuhr auseinander, als er sagte: „Tai Pan, Miss – das Essen ist serviert."

Ian Dunross fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare und sagte dann: „Danke, wir kommen." Er half Casey hoch und nahm sie dann wieder an der Hand. Auf dem Weg zum Esszimmer raunte er halblaut: „Meine Güte, meine Angestellten hier haben mich noch niemals in einer solchen Situation erlebt, mir war das eben richtig peinlich."

„Auch nicht mit Penelope?'"

„Gott nein, was denkst du! Das wäre völlig undenkbar gewesen, zu zweit auf dem Sofa rumlümmeln und womöglich noch knutschend. Derlei Dinge haben sich, wenn überhaupt, nur hinter der geschlossenen Tür des Schlafzimmers abgespielt."

Sie lachte: „Ian, du bist richtig süß, wenn du so Worte wie ‚Knutschen' verwendest. Das hört sich aus deinem Mund ganz sonderbar an."  
"Sonderbar? Da gebe ich mir alle Mühe, mich nicht immer so elitär und gewählt auszudrücken und meine Liebste hier findet es sonderbar. Pah, das war das erste und das letzte Mal, Miss Tcholok."

Sie kicherte jetzt völlig albern. Er musste mitlachen. Dann öffnete er die Tür zum Esszimmer und es verschlug ihr die Sprache. Es war alles für ein romantisches Candlelight-Dinner zu zweit hergerichtet. Der weihnachtliche Tischschmuck allein musste ein halbes Vermögen gekostet haben. Es war kein Personal anwesend, um sie wie üblicherweise zu bedienen. Er schaute sie prüfend an: „Na, immer noch müde?"

Sie nickte: „Ja schon, aber wenn ich das hier sehe, kann ich es noch ein paar Minuten aushalten, denke ich."

Er öffnete eine Flasche edelsten Rotweins, hielt ihr ein bauchiges Kristallglas hin. Sie lehnte dankend ab: „Nein, ich hatte schon etwas Champagner, ich werde sonst sofort einschlafen, wenn ich jetzt auch noch Wein trinke. Lieber ein Glas Wasser für mich."

Er beeilte sich, ihrem Wunsch nachzukommen.

Er führte sie nach dem Essen doch noch ein klein wenig durch das Haus, es war riesig, hatte eine Wohn- und Nutzfläche von gut 3.000 Quadratmetern, verschiedene Gärten, einen Tennisplatz und das Schwimmbad. Die Hausangestellten hatten ihre eigenen kleinen Doppelbungalows auf dem Gelände, vier Stück an der Zahl, also für acht Angestellte inklusive eventuell deren Familien. Das waren außer Lim-Chu noch der Koch, eine Küchenhilfe, die Putzfrau, der Gärtner, eine Wäscherin und ein weiterer Hausboy. Eine Bungalowhälfte stand leer, die eigentlich war für eine Amah vorgesehen war. Diese Position allerdings war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr besetzt.

Zuletzt stieß Ian Dunross die schwere Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf. Es roch noch ein ganz klein wenig nach frischer Farbe, auch wenn sich Lim-Chu und der zweite Boy alle Mühe gegeben hatten, es bereits chinesisch einzuräuchern, damit der Renovierungsgeruch verfliegen sollte. Dunross lächelte nicht, als er sich zu Casey drehte und sagte: „Ich habe es komplett neu ausstatten lassen. Es ist vorgestern erst fertig geworden."

Nach einer kurzen Weile der Stille fragte sie nach: „Wie hat es denn vorher ausgesehen?"

„Ich bin kein Inneneinrichtungsexperte, aber es war schon ein gutes Stück anders als jetzt. Vor allen Dingen ist die Einrichtung auch völlig neu und natürlich wurde alles von einem Feng-Shui Spezialisten abgesegnet. Vorher war es ein bisschen europäischer, würde ich sagen, nun ist es ein klein wenig chinesischer, ohne aber allzu china-lastig zu sein, was meinst du?"

„Es ist atemberaubend. Ich habe noch niemals ein so herrliches Schlafzimmer gesehen. Hast du gut darin geschlafen in den letzten zwei Nächten?"

„Ich habe überhaupt noch nicht darin geschlafen, ich hatte für die Zeit der Renovierung in einem der anderen Schlafzimmer genächtigt. Und – ich wollte erst mit dir zusammen hier Einzug halten, um ehrlich zu sein."

Sie schaute ihn ungläubig an. Sie war völlig überwältigt. Dies, zusammen mit der langen Reise, dem hineinkatapultiert werden in diese fremde Kultur, in der sie von nun an die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens verbringen sollte und all den anderen Dingen, die sie vorher und derzeit belasteten, führte dazu, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen traten. Er bemerkte es und nahm sie sofort in seine Arme: „Casey, ach Casey, es ist wohl alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte, unfähig zu antworten. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest, minutenlang. Dann plötzlich hörte er sie fragen: „Ian?"

„Hmh?"

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, mich endlich zu küssen?"

Er musste aus vollem Halse lachen: „Das macht mir nicht das Geringste aus, glaub mir." Und er kam ihrem Wunsch sehr eifrig nach. Sie fielen beide einen Moment später atemlos auf das noch jungfräuliche Bett.


	9. Weihnachtsüberraschungen

**Dienstag, 25. Dezember**. Er wachte um kurz nach sieben auf, seine innere Uhr war darauf irgendwie eingestellt. Von seiner Bettseite aus betrachtete er Casey im Schlaf. Sie musste wirklich erschöpft sein, wenn sie jetzt noch schlief, denn auch sie stand üblicherweise um diese Zeit auf. Aber der Jetlag, natürlich…. Ian Dunross blickte zufrieden zur Decke des Zimmers, wo ein typisches rundes Lackdeckengemälde einen chinesischen Drachen zeigte. Ihr Zusammensein hier heute Nacht war völlig anders gewesen als damals in Macao. Er hatte sogar den Eindruck, sie war diesmal weniger ungezügelt und wild, mehr anschmiegsam und hingebungsvoll gewesen. Eine etwas andere Seite von ihr, die er gerne bereit war zu entdecken. Sowieso fand er, dass vieles an ihr sich irgendwie anders anfühlte. Aber das kam sicher daher, dass sie sich vor Wochen in Macao nicht genügend Zeit genommen hatten, sondern einfach hungrig übereinander hergefallen waren.

Er stand auf, zog sich einen Bademantel über und verließ das Zimmer. Es war Weihnachten. Im großen Wohnzimmer glitzerte ein Baum von enormen Ausmaßen, er hatte Lim-Chu instruiert, ihn erst in der Nacht hereinzuschaffen. Als Überraschung. Er wusste, dass in Amerika die ersten Weihnachtsbäume gleich nach Thanksgiving aufgestellt wurden, aber er mochte das nicht. Das war die Adventszeit, nicht Weihnachten. Bei ihm kam der Weihnachtsbaum nie vor dem 24. Dezember ins Haus. Gut, in der Firmenzentrale hatte man sich ein wenig angepasst, da wurde der Baum zum 1. Advent aufgestellt, aber hier oben im Haus wollte er es so nicht.

Als sichergestellt war, dass das Frühstück bereit war und alles, was er sonst noch für diesen Weihnachtsmorgen geplant hatte, schlich er zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Gerade rechtzeitig, denn Casey begann, sich zu räkeln. Er beugte sich liebevoll über sie: „Hallo Schlafmütze. Du wirst doch deinen ersten gemeinsamen Weihnachtstag mit mir nicht verschlafen wollen, oder?" Sanft küsste er sie auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie riss die Augen auf: „Oh, Weihnachten, natürlich. Ich stehe sofort auf."

Sie machte Anstalten, aus dem Bett zu kommen, doch er hielt sie mit fester Hand zurück: „Nein, nicht ohne einen anständigen Guten-Morgen-Kuss junge Frau!"

Sie sank in die Kissen zurück, schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an: „Was ist?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Den Kuss musst du mir schon geben, nicht ich dir."

Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Schubs: „Hey, du bist unverschämt!"

„Natürlich bin ich das, ich bin nicht umsonst der Tai Pan."  
"Und du bist es gewohnt, dass sich alle deinen Wünschen und Anordnungen beugen, nicht wahr?"

„Ganz genau. Also, bekomme ich jetzt meinen wohlverdienten Kuss?"  
Sie klapste ihn erneut, diesmal auf den Oberarm: „Ian, von wohlverdient war nicht die Rede."

Er machte ein sehr finsteres Gesicht, was ihm nicht sonderlich schwer fiel, obwohl er jetzt natürlich nur so tat: „Du wagst es, den Tai Pan zu schlagen? Weißt du nicht, dass darauf fürchterliche Strafen stehen?" Zur Demonstration nahm er ihre Handgelenke, drückte ihre Arme nach oben über den Kopf in die Kissen und hielt diese dort mit hartem Griff fest. Dann kam er ihrem Gesicht ganz nahe: „Miss Tcholok, Sie werden jetzt sofort meinem Wunsch nachkommen, wie Sie sehen, gibt es keinen anderen Ausweg." Er musste sich kurz auf die Lippen beißen, um nicht zu lachen.

Sie spielte mit: „Oh, mächtiger Tai Pan, ich tue alles was Sie wollen, nur bitte, bitte, lassen Sie Gnade walten." Sie küsste ihn mit Hingabe.

Er grinste anschließend zufrieden, als er sagte: „So, ich werde jetzt duschen gehen. Sonst kommen wir nie hier heraus."

„Darf ich mitduschen?"

„Nein, das lässt du lieber bleiben, denn ich fürchte, dann würde aus unserem Weihnachtsmorgen in Hongkong dieses Jahr nichts werden. Und bis nächstes Jahr Weihnachten bringe ich die Geduld nicht auf, zu warten. Ich bin schnell fertig." Damit verschwand er im Bad. Während die Dusche rauschte, suchte sie sich einige Kleidungsstücke aus dem Koffer. Ausgepackt war noch nichts, doch wie Ian ihr versicherte, würden der zweite Boy und die Waschfrau dies gleich erledigen, sobald er und Casey das Schlafzimmer verlassen würden. Casey war erstaunt, dass man hier sogar seine Koffer ausgepackt bekam. Bei der Gelegenheit, so hatte Ian ihr erklärt, würde die Kleidung auch gleich darauf überprüft, was gebügelt werden musste. Das würde dann auch sofort erledigt. Ein toller Service.

Ein extrem gut duftender, wie aus dem Ei gepellter Ian kam ihr aus dem Bad entgegen. Zu einer hellen Leinenhose trug er ein himmelblaues Hemd, das wie alle seine Hemden maßgeschneidert war (in Hongkong kein Problem), ohne Schlips, mit offenem Kragen, darüber hatte er lässig einen Burlington-Pullover über seine Schultern gehängt, ohne ihn also richtig anzuziehen. Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. Großer Gott, der Mann war wahrhaft nicht von dieser Welt. Er sah viel zu gut aus.

Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand ihrerseits im Bad. Er zog sich ein paar schwarze, handgearbeitete Schuhe an, nahm seine Patek-Philippe-Uhr _(Anm. d. Autorin: Nur so zum Nachdenken - Damals konnte eine Uhr dieser Klasse bis zu 100.000 DM kosten!)_ von der Bettkommode und befestigte diese am linken Handgelenk. Dann wartete er auf Casey.

Sie kam nach gut zehn Minuten, hatte allerdings noch nasse Haare: „Ian, wo finde ich einen Föhn?" Er ging ihr voraus in das Badezimmer von der Größe eines Wohnzimmers in einem gehobenen europäischen Reihenhaus. Mit einem Griff zog er eine der mit edlem hellem Holz verkleideten Schubladen auf und reichte ihr den Föhn: „Et voilà. Brauchst du sonst noch etwas?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke, das war's, danke." Aber er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. „Ian, danke!" Er stand weiterhin wie angewurzelt da. Sie kniff die Augen ein wenig zusammen, kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu: „Alles in Ordnung?"

Er zog einen Schmollmund, von dem sich Brigitte Bardot in ihren Glanzzeiten noch eine Scheibe hätte abschneiden können und sagte: „Bekomme ich keine Belohung für den Föhn?"

Sie lachte herzlich und schmatzte ihm eine volle Ladung auf seinen Mund. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog er sich aus dem Bad zurück.

Er zog sie an der Hand hinter sich her in den Wohntrakt. Als sie den Weihnachtsbaum sah, war sie total begeistert: „Oh, der ist ja traumhaft schön. Aber der stand gestern doch noch gar nicht da, ich hätte ihn dann bestimmt nicht übersehen. Habt ihr den heute früh erst hergebracht?"

Ian Dunross nickte: „Ja, Lim-Chu hat das auf meine Weisung hin veranlasst."

„Oh, auf deine Weisung, das hört sich wieder sehr Tai Pan-mäßig an."

Er deutete auf das auf einem Tisch angerichtete Frühstück: „Möchtest du einen Kaffee?"

„Nein, lieber ein Glas Milch und dann vielleicht einen Tee."

„Klar, alles da, bedien' dich ruhig."

Sie trank ein Glas Milch, nahm sich einen Marmeladentoast und nippte dann an einer Tasse Earl Grey. Ian hatte sich Kaffee genommen und biss in ein französisches Croissant. Er klopfte auf den Platz auf dem Sofa neben ihm und sie kam rüber zu ihm. Aber statt sich zu setzen, streifte sie die Schuhe von den Füßen und legte sich hin, den Kopf auf seinem Schoß gebettet.

„Ich muss sagen, es gefällt mir, wenn du so hier liegst. Eine gute Idee."

Sie lächelte schwach, war etwas blass im Gesicht. „Na ja, es hat einen Grund, mir ist ein wenig flau im Magen, deswegen."

„Aber du hast doch gerade gefrühstückt."

Sie nickte: „Es wird sicher gleich besser. Bekomme ich nun mein Weihnachtsgeschenk?" Sie schaute erwartungsvoll zu ihm hoch.

Er nickte, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie kurz: „Sicher, einen kleinen Moment noch. Dafür muss ich nämlich aufstehen. Aber du darfst ruhig liegen bleiben, wenn es nicht anders geht."

Er ging hinüber zum Weihnachtsbaum, holte ein ziemlich kleines Päckchen hervor, balancierte es auf der flachen Hand und blieb vor ihr stehen. Sie blickte ihn neugierig an. Langsam dämmerte ihr, was er vorhatte. Sie setzte sich auf, ohne ihn auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Übelkeit war noch da, aber nicht sehr schlimm. Sein Blick ruhte liebevoll auf ihr: „Ich hatte mehr als zwanzig Tage lang Zeit zu üben, ich glaube, ich beherrsche es nun." Damit kniete er vor dem Sofa nieder, reichte ihr das Päckchen und fragte, nachdem er tief Luft geholt hatte: „Möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Sie hatte Mühe, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Sie hatte einen fürchterlichen Kloß im Hals. Sie stand auf, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz, ja ich will – mehr als alles andere." Sie küssten sich voller Leidenschaft, ihre Knie waren butterweich, wenn er sie nicht gehalten hätte, wäre sie nieder gesackt.

Er strahlte mit dem Weihnachtsbaum um die Wette: „Oh Casey, du konntest mir kein größeres Weihnachtsgeschenk machen, als _Ja_ zu sagen. Ich bin unglaublich glücklich. Willst du das Päckchen nicht aufmachen?"  
Sie zerrte am Seidenband, streifte das Papier ab, klappte den Deckel der Schachtel auf und schnappte nach Luft. Ein Ring, nicht protzig, aber unsagbar wertvoll kam zum Vorschein. Sie nahm ihn aus dem Samtbett, hielt ihn in die Luft. Ian nahm ihn Casey ab, ergriff ihre Hand und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger. Er passte wie angegossen, funkelte im Licht der Kerzen. Sie betrachtete den Ring noch eine Weile, dann wandte sie sich wieder ihm zu. Aus ihrer Handtasche zog sie ein ganz flaches, fast quadratisches Päckchen, mit einer roten Schleife verziert, alles in allem sah es mehr aus, als würde sie einen Geldumschlag verschenken wollen. Sie überreichte es Ian: „Mein Geschenk. Es ist allerdings nichts Materielles, eher etwas Ideelles."

Er schaute sie intensiv an: „Das ist mir sogar wesentlich lieber. Ich bin sehr gespannt. Darf ich?"

Sie nickte, sagte nichts. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig, als er die Schleife abzog und das dünne Päckchen aufriss. Er hielt ein Polaroid-Foto in der Hand. Er starrte es völlig entgeistert an, konnte damit überhaupt nichts anfangen. War das moderne Kunst? Er drehte und wendete es in alle Richtungen, aber es erschloss sich ihm noch immer nicht: „Casey, was… was ist das?"

„Ein Foto."

„Habe ich mir schon gedacht. Aber der Fotograf scheint sein Handwerk nicht gut zu beherrschen. Was soll das sein?"  
Sie atmete noch einmal durch, dann sagte sie es: „Unser Kind!"

Er wusste nicht, wo er zuerst hinschauen sollte, auf Casey oder auf das Bild, er war völlig verwirrt.

„Es ist ein so genanntes Ultraschallbild, das kann man heute bereits von einem Embryo im Mutterleib machen, sobald die Schwangerschaft sicher festgestellt worden ist."

Er starrte noch immer auf das Polaroid, sagte nichts.

„Ian?"

Er verlagerte langsam seinen Fokus vom Bild hinüber zu ihr: „Ich kann es nicht glauben! Wie kommt es? Sagtest du nicht, dass du die Pille nimmst? In Macao?"

Sie nickte: „Ja, aber ich hatte die Packung in Hongkong gelassen, ich rechnete ja nicht damit, dass wir über Nacht in Macao bleiben würden. Und als wir zurück in Hongkong waren, hatte ich es vergessen, weil erst die Sache auf der Rennbahn war und dann gleich die ganze Aufregung mit dem Erdrutsch, in dieser Nacht hatte ich sie auch nicht genommen, es waren also schon mehrere Fehleinnahmen. Außerdem sagt meine Frauenärztin, die auch das Ultraschallbild gemacht hat, also die Fotografin die, wie du so schön sagtest, ihr Handwerk nicht beherrscht, dass auch die ganze Zeit- und Klimaumstellung wohl zusätzlich dazu beigetragen hat, dass die Hormone nicht richtig wirkten."

Er schaute immer noch sehr verwirrt drein, Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Enge überall, in seiner Brust, in der Kehle, ein Brennen unbekannter Art in Nase und Augen. Dann merkte er, dass Casey ihm liebevoll mit ihrem Daumen seine Tränen von den Wangen wischte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er – außer in frühester Kindheit – jemals geweint hätte. Es war ihm sehr unangenehm, dass ihm nun die Gefühle völlig außer Kontrolle gerieten. Andererseits fand er es wunderbar angenehm, an Casey angelehnt ein bisschen zu weinen. Er fühlte sich sehr zwiespältig. Er hielt seinen Blick daher gesenkt, schaute weiterhin auf das Bild, das aussah, als würde ein Fernsehsender ein großes technisches Problem haben. Er hörte sich sehr nach verstopfter Nase an, als er fragte: „Kannst du denn darauf etwas erkennen?"

„Aber sicher, die Ärztin hat es mir erklärt. Soll ich?"

Er nickte.

„Das hier ist die Fruchtblase. Das kleine Gebilde ist das Embryo und der stecknadelgroße Punkt hier ist das Herz, das bereits schlägt."

Er schaute nun mit wachsender Faszination auf das Bild. Die nächste Träne rollte. Er nahm das Foto schnell weg, damit nichts darauf tropfte. Dann sagte er mit belegter Stimme: „Ich freue mich so ungemein, ich kann das alles gar nicht so schnell verarbeiten. Auf alle Fälle ist dies ein unglaublich schönes Weihnachtsfest, du hast gesagt, dass du mich heiraten möchtest und ein Kind ist auch unterwegs. Es ist unfassbar für mich. Oh Casey, ich liebe dich so sehr, ich kann es gar nicht in Worte fassen." Er schaute sie jetzt an, es war ihm egal, ob noch Tränenspuren in seinem Gesicht zu sehen waren, oder nicht: „Wann wird es auf die Welt kommen?"

„Mitte August, voraussichtlich."

„Seit wann weißt du es?"

„Nun, ich hatte natürlich schon einen ersten Verdacht, als ich um den 10. Dezember herum meine Periode nicht hatte. Aber es war bei Par-Con so viel zu tun, dass ich nicht näher darauf einging. Doch als ich eine andere Körbchengröße bei meinen BHs wählen musste, war der Verdacht wieder da. So ging ich kurz vor meinem Abflug nach Hongkong zur Ärztin. Das Ergebnis kennst du nun."

„Casey, sei ehrlich: Freust du dich wirklich auf das Baby, oder empfindest du es eher als Last?"

Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn: „Erst war ich ein wenig erschrocken, muss ich ganz ehrlich sagen. Ich rechnete einfach nicht damit. Aber dann kamen mir all unsere Gespräche wieder in den Sinn, die sich teilweise auch um dieses Thema drehten, und ich wusste, wie sehr du dir ein Baby wünschtest und da fand ich es auf einmal selbst ganz wundervoll. Ich begann, mich total darauf zu freuen und vor allen Dingen war es meine größte Freude, dir die Nachricht als Weihnachtsgeschenk überreichen zu können. Mittlerweile ist es in der Tat so, dass ich es mir gar nicht mehr anders vorstellen könnte. Ich glaube, so hat alles seine Richtigkeit."

„War dir deswegen auch schlecht vorhin?"

„Gut möglich, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass mir schlecht war. Vielleicht passiert das ja nun öfter, das bleibt abzuwarten. Ich nehme mal an, du kannst mir hier in Hongkong keine gute Frauenärztin empfehlen, oder?"

Er lächelte, seine Tränen waren jetzt endgültig versiegt: „Nein, das nicht, aber vielleicht solltest du Claudia oder Dianne, die Frau von Phillip Chen, fragen. Noch eine Frage: Wie schnell können wir heiraten? Hast du alle Papiere dabei?"

„Ja, habe ich. Wie schnell? Ist das nicht eher eine Frage, die du nur selbst beantworten kannst? Du bist der ‚Chinese' hier, du kennst dich am besten aus. Solltest du es bewerkstelligen können, heirate ich dich auch schon morgen."

„Leider wird das nicht ganz so schnell gehen. Aber ich werde morgen gleich mit dem Gouverneur telefonieren."

„Warum mit dem Gouverneur?"

„Irgendeiner muss uns doch schließlich verheiraten, oder?"  
"Das macht der Gouverneur?"

„Ja, macht er. Selbstverständlich nicht für jeden. Nur für spezielle Leute natürlich."

„Natürlich", echote Casey, „klar, das ist jetzt wieder so eine typische Tai Pan Aktion, nicht wahr?"

„Eine gute oder eine schlechte in deinen Augen?"

Sie umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen: „In diesem Fall finde ich es doch recht gut, ich möchte unbedingt von einem Gouverneur verheiratet werden." Sie lachten beide.

Casey führte ein paar Telefonate von Ians Schreibtisch aus, sie hatte ihn um Erlaubnis deswegen gefragt, doch er hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und sie fast getadelt, weil sie überhaupt fragte. „Liebste, solche Fragen möchte ich von dir nie wieder hören. Wenn du telefonieren möchtest oder musst, dann nimmst du den Hörer ab und wählst einfach, basta!"

Sie sprach mit einem ihrer Vize-Präsidenten, dann mit Debbie und Orlanda. Die beiden wussten offensichtlich schon etwas von dem Kind, denn sie fragten sofort, wie Ian (Debbie) bzw. der Tai Pan (Orlanda), die Nachricht vom Baby aufgenommen hatte. Casey erwähnte nicht, dass er geweint hatte, aber sie sagte, er sei sehr gerührt gewesen. Und dass die Hochzeit wohl ziemlich bald stattfinden würde.

Während Casey telefonierte, informierte Ian das Hauspersonal. Er hatte im Vorfeld bereits kurz angekündigt, dass eine Lady hier einziehen würde. Er wollte sie nun gerne allen vorstellen, außerdem erwarteten die Hausangestellten auch eine kleine Ansprache und Anerkennung zum Fest. So waren alle in der Diele des Hauses angetreten, als Casey aus Ians Arbeitszimmer kam. Er nahm sie am Arm und führte sie mit sich. Vor den Leuten sprach er dann, hoch aufgerichtet, ganz der Tai Pan eben: „Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid. Ich möchte euch hiermit Miss Casey Tcholok vorstellen, die schon bald Mrs. Ian Dunross sein wird. Bevor es hier allerdings zu wilden Spekulationen und wüsten Gerüchten kommt, füge ich auch gleich noch hinzu, dass meine zukünftige Frau und ich ein Baby erwarten." Jetzt klatschten alle frenetisch, obwohl der Tai Pan nach wie vor eine strenge Miene aufgesetzt hatte. Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, dann sprach er weiter: „Wir möchten natürlich auch zum Weihnachtsfest euch allen unsere besten Wünsche aussprechen. Wie es hier im Hause üblich ist, habe ich unter dem Tannenbaum im Wohnzimmer für jeden ein kleines Päckchen hingelegt. Wer zwischendurch Zeit hat, kann es sich einfach holen, ihr kennt das ja nun schon. Wenn Casey nun noch ein paar Worte an euch richten möchte – bitte."

Sie schaute auf die sieben vor ihr stehenden Personen, dann sagte sie: „Danke, dass Sie mich mit Applaus empfangen haben, obwohl ich eher den Eindruck hatte, dass Sie vor allem wegen des Babys geklatscht haben." Alle lachten, das Eis war gebrochen. Sie redete weiter: „Außer Lim-Chu kenne ich keinen von Ihnen, deswegen wäre es vielleicht nicht schlecht, wenn Sie sich nun einzeln vorstellen würden."

So traten die Angestellten nach und nach vor, sagten ihren Namen und was ihre Aufgabe war. Casey staunte nicht schlecht. Als alle durch waren, sagte Casey zum Abschluss: „Für mich ist Hongkong, obwohl ich schon einmal für kurze Zeit hier war, absolutes Neuland. Ich bitte Sie also, nachsichtig mit mir zu sein. Den guten Wünschen für das Weihnachtsfest möchte ich mich natürlich anschließen und noch sagen, dass ich mich sehr freue, hier sein zu können. Danke sehr."


	10. Silvesterball

**Montag, 31. Dezember. **Den Silvesterabend verbrachte man ebenfalls traditionsgemäß in Hongkong, sofern man dem Gregorianischen Kalender folgte und nicht auf das chinesische Neujahrsfest warten wollte. Casey hatte die Woche vor Silvester damit verbracht, sich in ihrem Büro und der neu eröffneten Par-Con-Tcholok-Etage einzurichten und von da aus die Firma in Los Angeles zu leiten. Was bislang überwiegend gut funktioniert hatte, moderner Technologie sei Dank. Ihren Jetlag hatte sie schnell überwunden, auch die Schwangerschaft machte ihr nicht viel zu schaffen. Ab und zu litt sie unter leichter Übelkeit, aber das war völlig unproblematisch.

Ebenfalls hatten sie und Ian in dieser Woche erste Hochzeitsvorbereitungen getroffen. Der Gouverneur war informiert, dem es, wie er sich gegenüber dem Tai Pan am Telefon ausdrückte, eine große Ehre war, die beiden zu trauen. Außerdem hatten sie die Frage der Trauzeugen geklärt, für Ian war klar, dass Lando aus Macao kommen würde. Nur Casey haderte ein wenig, da ihre Wunschkandidatin Orlanda nicht gleich wieder nach Hongkong reisen wollte und Debbie wegen notorischer Flugangst auch ausschied. Schließlich schlug Ian ihr vor, sie solle doch mal Claudia fragen. Das fand Casey dann auch eine sehr gute Idee und die Chefsekretärin des Tai Pan strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie einwilligte, Trauzeugin der Braut zu werden.

Der Rolls Royce brachte nun das Paar, über das derzeit ganz Hongkong redete, zum Silvesterball der Victoria-Bank. Ian konnte kaum den Blick von seiner Verlobten wenden, sie hatte sich die blonden Haare zu einer raffinierten Frisur hochstecken lassen und trug ein bodenlanges, kunstvoll gewickeltes Chiffonkleid von der Farbe einer blühenden Bougainvillea. Er trug mit seiner ihm eigenen Klasse eine schwarze Smokinghose und ein weißes Dinnerjackett. Das Hongkonger Fernsehen übertrug einen Teil der Veranstaltung live, vor allen Dingen das Anstoßen um Mitternacht und zuvor natürlich die Ankunft illustrer Gäste. Daher waren alle Kameras auf den Rolls Royce des Tai Pan gerichtet, als dieser vorfuhr. Casey traute ihren Augen nicht. Sie kam sich fast wie ein Filmstar vor. Ian half ihr galant aus dem Wagen, die Kameras surrten und ein regelrechtes Blitzlichtgewitter der Fotojournalisten brach los. Die chinesische Reporterin bat um ein kurzes Interview, das Ian in fließendem Kantonesisch bewältigte. Als Casey befragt wurde, übersetzte er ihr natürlich alles. Die Frage nach dem Hochzeitstermin beantworteten sie nicht, sie wollten einen zu großen Auflauf vor dem _Government House_ vermeiden. Dann begrüßte Paul Havergill sehr freundlich seine Gäste.

Im Inneren des Bankett-Saales kam sofort Lando Mata auf Ian Dunross zu und klopfte ihm herzlich auf die Schulter: „Ian, es tut gut dich zu sehen! Und natürlich Sie, Casey, ich bin entzückt."

Casey lächelte den Freund ihres Verlobten strahlend an: „Sollten wir uns nicht duzen, wo Sie doch der Trauzeuge von Ian sein werden?"

Lando deutete eine elegante Verbeugung an: „Das machen wir. Und Trauzeuge für Ian zu sein, ist mir eine große Ehre. Natürlich sollten wir darauf einen Schluck trinken, wollen wir zur Bar gehen?"

Casey schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich verzichte, ihr wisst schon warum. Aber lasst euch nicht abhalten, ich finde schon jemanden, der mich zwischenzeitlich unterhält, ich halte mal nach – Christian Tox Ausschau." Damit zogen Ian und Lando Richtung Bar davon, sie hörte ihren Verlobten gerade noch sagen: „... Lando, du scheinst mir in letzter Zeit öfter in Hongkong als in Macao zu sein…", als sie eine bekannte, laute Stimme von hinten ansprach: „Casey Tcholok! Man hört ja tolle Dinge von Ihnen in letzter Zeit."

Sie drehte sich langsam um und schaute in das spöttische Gesicht von Quillan Gornt. Er grinste frech und fuhr fort: „Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken holen, Casey?"

Sie wollte schon ablehnen, überlegte es sich dann aber schnell anders und sagte: "Nun, ein Orangensaft wäre nicht schlecht, danke."

Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, das die Aufmerksamkeit anderer Gäste bereits auf ihn und Casey zog: „Hahahaha! Ja, Hongkong ist ein Dorf und Klatsch verbreitet sich besonders schnell. Natürlich - Orangensaft für die schwangere Miss Tcholok!"

Sie zischte ihm leise zu: „Hören Sie Quillan, wenn Sie nicht sofort mit diesem Blödsinn aufhören, erzähle ich Ian doch noch, dass sie mich an jenem Sonntag im November an Bord der _Sea Witch_ fast vergewaltigt hätten."

Ihre Worte hatten nicht den gewünschten Erfolg, stattdessen dröhnte Gornts Lachen immer weiter durch den Raum: „Zu köstlich Casey! Und was wird Ihr guter Ian dann wohl machen? Mich zum Duell im Morgengrauen in den New Territories herausfordern? Hahaha, wenn ich mir das bildlich vorstelle! Wissen Sie was? Zu dumm, dass es bei dem Versuch geblieben ist. Hätte ich sie wirklich in mein Bett gezwungen, müssten wir jetzt wahrscheinlich ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, wer von uns beiden der Vater des Babys ist!" Er lachte erneut gehässig.

Sie warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und ließ ihn einfach stehen. Sie schäumte vor Wut, als sie Ian und Lando suchen ging.

Ian sah sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte, als er Casey erblickte. Er fragte nach: „Was ist los?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und sagte beschwichtigend: „Nichts, ich habe nur Quillan getroffen. Er ist ein sehr schlechter Verlierer, dass muss ich schon sagen."

Ian stimmte ihr zu: „Ja, das ist hinlänglich bekannt."

Sie versuchten beide so gut es ging, den restlichen Abend Quillan Gornt aus dem Weg zu gehen, dieser schien zum Glück aber ebenfalls seit dem Gespräch mit Casey auf Ausweichkurs gegangen zu sein. Struans war stärker denn je, durch die Hilfe, die dem Tai Pan aus China zugekommen war, dem Geschäft mit H.K. General Stores und jetzt nicht zuletzt dank der Verbindung mit Par-Con Industries war die Aktie sehr hoch gehandelt worden. Rothwell-Gornt hatte ausgespielt, das Noble House war derzeit und wahrscheinlich auch auf längere Sicht hin unantastbar.

An diesem Abend tanzten Ian und Casey zum ersten Mal zusammen. Nach einem winzigen Augenblick der Unsicherheit passten sie sich schnell aneinander an, dann funktionierte es sehr harmonisch. Er führte sie absolut sicher, aber nicht zu dominierend. Sie wollten einander gar nicht mehr loslassen. Derlei Dinge wurden übrigens in Hongkong immer sehr genau von den anderen Mitmenschen beobachtet und so fanden sich immer mehr Leute ein, um dem schönen, so verliebten Paar – rein zufällig natürlich – zuzusehen. Der Ballsaal war brechend voll. Um Mitternacht standen alle dicht gedrängt zusammen und prosteten einander zu, es wurde _Auld Lang Syne_ gespielt, Casey nippte nur kurz am Champagner, dann ging man an die Fenster, um dem imposanten Feuerwerk zuzusehen. Hongkong war berühmt für seine Silvesterfeuerwerke, was ja sowieso seinen Ursprung in der chinesischen Kultur hatte. Im verdunkelten Saal, während alle Blicke der Gäste auf die bunten Raketen gerichtet waren, zog Ian Casey hinter eine der goldenen Säulen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, dann sagte er: „Es wird unser Jahr, Casey! Ab jetzt werden alle Jahre unsere Jahre sein, nicht wahr? Gutes Joss für uns, gutes Joss!"


	11. Geschenke, welcher Art auch immer

**Mittwoch, 2. Januar**. Linbar Struan öffnete die Tür zum Büro des Tai Pan: „Ich wollte mich verabschieden, mein Flug nach Sydney geht noch heute. Es war schön, Weihnachten und Silvester hier verbringen zu können. Auch wenn ich jetzt wohl nicht mehr die Nummer Eins in der Thronfolge bin."

Ian Dunross setzte seinen undurchsichtigsten Gesichtsausdruck auf: „Linbar, was soll das? Du weißt ganz genau, dass es keine feste Nachfolgeregelung gibt. An wen ich einmal den Titel des Tai Pan weitergebe, ist ganz allein meine Sache, meine Entscheidung. Und wenn du dich hier im Haus auf Gerüchte einlässt, dieses Thema betreffend, bist du selbst schuld. Es ist wahr, ich habe mir immer eigene Kinder gewünscht. Als das alles mit Penelope den Bach runter ging, dachte ich, den Wunsch könnte ich ein für allemal begraben, aber nun, wo Casey in mein Leben getreten ist und auch das Baby gleich mit…. Linbar, es ist nicht gesagt, dass dieses Kind mal Tai Pan wird. Kinder haben oft ihre eigenen Vorstellungen und möchten naturgemäß nur selten das, was man ihnen vorlebt und, ja – eben auch aufzwingt. Es ist zwar richtig, dass das Kind durch seine Eltern sehr nahe an der Spitze eines Weltkonzerns aufwächst. Aber es ist noch nicht einmal auf der Welt, es dauert noch mindestens fünfundzwanzig Jahre, bis überhaupt daran zu denken ist, dass es einmal Tai Pan wird. Weißt du, was sich in fünfundzwanzig Jahren alles ereignen kann? In weniger als zehn Jahren ist Hongkong kein britisches Protektorat mehr. Es gehört dann zur Volksrepublik China, wenngleich auch mit einem Sonderstatus. Die Zukunft ist sehr ungewiss, und das gilt für uns alle."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so eigensinnig war, Tai Pan." Linbar Struan klang nun sehr einsichtig, fast devot. Dann sprach er wieder in familiärerem Ton weiter: „Doch bitte, Ian, sage mir eines und ich weiß sicher, dass du es festgelegt hast: Wen hast du für den Fall, dass dir unerwartet etwas zustößt, als deinen Nachfolger bestimmt?"

Ian sah seinen Cousin prüfend an. Dann seufzte er und sagte: „Natürlich habe ich dich für diesen Fall vorgesehen, wen sonst? Du kannst also ganz beruhigt nach Australien zurückfliegen und dort wieder Kängurus zählen. Deine Position im Noble House ist also für mindestens fünfundzwanzig Jahre gesichert. Aber nicht, dass ich nun einem plötzlichen Attentat zum Opfer falle, Linbar, das wäre allzu offensichtlich." Beide Männer mussten jetzt lachen, reichten sich die Hände und drückten diese lange und fest.

„Es ist wirklich ein Jammer, dass ich schon abreisen muss. Zu gerne wäre ich noch bis zu eurer Hochzeit geblieben. Aber das ist wohl unser Los, das Privatleben steht immer hinten an, nicht wahr? Nur du, du scheinst mir inzwischen die rechte Balance gefunden zu haben. Du hast ja auch eine wundervolle Frau, die das alles mit trägt und selbst eine große Firma leitet. Wirklich gutes Joss, Ian. Mach's gut!"

Nach dem Gespräch mit Linbar fuhr Ian Dunross von der 43. in die 50. Etage. Dort war die Hongkonger Zentrale von Par-Con untergebracht, im Struans Tower fast ganz oben, denn das Hochhaus hatte insgesamt 52 Stockwerke. Ein anderes komplettes Stockwerk hatte nicht zur Verfügung gestanden. Er trat aus dem Aufzug und war in einer deutlich amerikanischeren Welt als im Rest des Hauses. Das Logo von Par-Con prangte an der Wand im Flur. Auch sonst war kaum ein chinesisches Möbelstück oder Dekoteil zu sehen. Aber es gab chinesische Angestellte, so die junge Frau am Empfang: „Guten Tag, Tai Pan. Schön, dass sie so oft hier vorbeischauen. Soll ich im Büro von Miss Tcholok Bescheid sagen, dass sie kommen?"

„Nein danke, ich habe meine Frau… meine zukünftige Frau schon angerufen, sie weiß, dass ich auf dem Weg zu ihr bin."

Er ging zielstrebig auf die Bürotür von Casey zu. Kurz bevor er sie aufmachen konnte, wurde sie auch schon schwungvoll aufgerissen und die Chefin von Par-Con stand im Türrahmen. „Hallo, was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

Er knurrte: „Wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kommt, muss der Berg eben zum Propheten kommen."

„Oh, zur Abwechslung mal was Christliches, nichts von Konfuzius oder so?"

Er lachte, als er in ihr Büro eintrat. „Ja, wenn ich schon mal meinen sozialen Tag habe… ich habe dir nämlich etwas mitgebracht." Er zog einen Schlüsselbund aus seiner Anzugtasche und schwenkte ihn vor ihrer Nase.

Sie fragte: „Was ist das?"

„Dreimal darfst du raten!"

„Ein Schlüssel."

„Sehr gut."

„Aber für was?"

„Weiter raten."

„Ian, ich habe keine Zeit, ich erwarte ein Telefax aus Los Angeles und muss dann gleich einige Anrufe tätigen."

„Okay, kürzen wir die Sache ab. Für einen ordentlichen Kuss verrate ich es dir."

„Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass du unmöglich bist? Mich derart von der Arbeit abzuhalten!"

Er lachte: „Ich glaube, das habe ich in letzter Zeit öfter von dir gehört, ja."

Sie ging um ihren Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu, schlang beide Arme um seinen Nacken und hauchte eine Andeutung von Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Was war das? Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich dir dafür sage, was es mit dem Schlüssel auf sich hat. Ich hatte doch ausdrücklich von einem ordentlichen Kuss gesprochen."

Sie küsste ihn etwas hingebungsvoller.

„Oh nein, Miss Tcholok, das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen. Sie haben eine letzte Chance, dann verschwindet der Schlüssel nämlich wieder in meiner Jackentasche."  
"Du bist ein gemeiner Erpresser, Ian Dunross. Jetzt verstehe ich auch, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass deine Familie seit mehr als 150 Jahren hier das Sagen hat." Dann zog sie seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück weiter zu sich runter – der nächste Kuss artete in eine wilde Knutscherei aus. Casey entwand ihm dabei in einem unachtsamen Moment den Schlüssel. Sie hielt ihn Ian triumphierend hin.

Dieser hörte mit dem Küssen abrupt auf und stieß etwas atemlos hervor: „Und du, meine Liebe, bist eine ganz gerissene Diebin. Ziemlich raffiniert."

„Was kann ich nun mit dem Schlüssel aufschließen?"

Er nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie zu dem bullaugen-ähnlichen Fenster, das so typisch für die Architektur des Struans-Towers war: „Schau hinunter. Siehst du das rote Auto? Ja? Gut, dafür ist der Schlüssel. Ich dachte, du brauchst dringend einen eigenen Wagen in Hongkong. Es ist ein Jaguar XJ-S Convertible. Nicht so eine protzige Limousine wie die von Quillan. Etwas Feineres, Sportlicheres für dich. Was sagst du?"

Sie sagte nichts, machte sich aber daran, dort wieder anzufangen, wo sie beim Schlüsselentwenden aufgehört hatten.


	12. Babygucken

**Freitag, 4. Januar**. Nachdem er einen Gutteil des Vormittags bei der Morgenarbeit der Rennpferde zugebracht hatte, setzte er sich in seinen schnittigen Mercedes und fuhr zum _Queen Mary Hospital_. Auf dem Parkplatz stand bereits Caseys Wagen. Er betrat das Klinikgebäude und fragte sich nach der Gynäkologie durch. Nachdem er eine ganze Weile durch die langen Flure und Institute gelaufen war, kam er endlich in der Privatsprechstunde der Klinik für Geburtshilfe und Frauenheilkunde an. Casey saß noch im Wartebereich, zum Glück. Sofort war eine Arzthelferin da und fragte ihn pflichtgemäß nach seinen Wünschen. „Meine Verlobte Miss Tcholok und ich haben einen Termin jetzt", teilte er der jungen Dame mit. Sie blickte ihn mit großen Augen an und stotterte sogleich: „Oh, natürlich, entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sie nicht sofort erkannt habe, Tai Pan. Bitte nehmen Sie noch einen kleinen Augenblick Platz." Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben Casey, diese raunte ihm zu: „Es ist immer wieder erstaunlich, wie sich in dieser Stadt alle Türen und Tore öffnen, wenn du erscheinst. Mich haben sie schon fast auf Händen getragen, als ich meinen Namen bei der Anmeldung angab. Die Medien werden anscheinend sehr aufmerksam studiert hier." Er nickte zustimmend, wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als die Arzthelferin wieder erschien und das Paar nun bat, mitzukommen.

Es standen erst einige Laboruntersuchungen für Casey an, währenddessen Ian es sich in einem Lounge-ähnlichen Bereich gemütlich machen konnte. Für zahlungskräftige Privatpatienten war dies fast wie ein Luxushotel. Dann untersuchte der Professor Casey und schließlich wurde Ian zum Ultraschall dazu gebeten. Professor Sanderson begrüßte ihn sehr freundlich: „Tai Pan, sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Und dann zu so einem wundervollen Anlass. Ich habe bereits zu Ihrer Frau gesagt, dass alles zum Besten steht. Die Blutwerte sind, soweit sie bereits vorliegen, völlig in Ordnung, der gynäkologische Befund ebenfalls, jetzt möchten wir natürlich auch sehen, was das kleine Etwas im Mutterleib so anstellt. Seit Jahren ist die Methode der Ultraschall-Diagnostik nun immer weiter ausgebaut worden und es ist nicht nur ein hervorragendes Mittel, um die Entwicklung des Kindes genau zu beobachten, sondern auch wunderbar geeignet, um die werdenden Eltern daran teilhaben zu lassen. Etwas, was man früher leider nicht gekonnt und gekannt hat. Ich werden Ihnen alles detailliert erklären."

Mit großer Faszination blickte Ian Dunross nun auf den Bildschirm des Ultraschallgerätes. Zuerst schien er gar nichts erkennen zu können, obwohl der Professor schon auf das Fruchtwasser, den Mutterkuchen und die Gebärmutterwand hingewiesen hatte. Als dieser dann aber auf einen winzigen zuckenden Punkt deutete und sagte, dass dies das Herz des Kindes sei, wurde es letztlich auch dem werdenden Vater deutlich. Er lächelte breit. Der Rest sah in seinen Augen zwar noch eher wie eine kleine Kaulquappe aus, aber es war ja laut Professor auch erst die achte Schwangerschaftswoche. Und rund vierzig Wochen dauerte so eine Schwangerschaft. Ian suchte instinktiv Caseys Hand und drückte sie fest. In etwa zehn Wochen, so der Professor weiter, wäre es dann sogar möglich bei einem weiteren Ultraschall-Termin nachzuschauen, ob man das Geschlecht des Kindes feststellen könne. Aber eine hundertprozentige Gewissheit habe man nicht, es sei oftmals auch schon die Nabelschnur des Babys für etwas ganz anderes gehalten worden. Das Embryo wurde dann noch vermessen und die Daten genau in einer Karteikarte festgehalten. Dann war das ‚Babygucken', wie Ian es für sich nannte, leider schon vorbei.

Casey wurde nun im vierwöchentlichen Turnus einbestellt, zum nächsten Ultraschall-Termin war selbstverständlich der Ehemann dann auch wieder gerne gesehen. Eine Frage hatte der Professor dann noch abschließend: „Mr. Dunross, es ist zwar noch ziemlich viel Zeit bis zum Entbindungstermin, aber trotzdem würde ich gerne fragen, ob Sie sich bereits überlegt haben, Ihrer Frau bei der Geburt beizustehen. Es ist seit vielen Jahren mehr und mehr üblich geworden, Männer im Kreissaal sind inzwischen gang und gäbe."

Casey und Ian tauschten einen Blick. Er antwortete: „Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir uns darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Aber grundsätzlich wäre ich gerne dazu bereit, sofern meine Verl… ähm, Frau damit einverstanden ist. Sie ist diejenige, die das entscheiden muss. Wir werden darüber reden und es Sie dann natürlich wissen lassen, danke Professor."

Auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz sprachen sie das soeben Erlebte noch einmal durch.

„Es ist schon ein irres Gefühl, so ein winziges Herzchen in diesem kleinen Würmchen schlagen zu sehen. Der Ultraschall ist eine tolle Erfindung. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich es sehen durfte. Es hat mich sehr angerührt."

„Ja, mir ist es beim ersten Mal in den Staaten genauso gegangen. Wie schön, dass man dadurch die Möglichkeit hat, sein Kind gleich von Anfang an irgendwie betrachten zu können. Auch wenn das Bild meist mehr an Schneegestöber erinnert."

Er lachte kurz auf: „Das stimmt. Er sagte ja, dass man beim nächsten Mal eventuell nach dem Geschlecht nachschauen könnte. Möchtest du es denn schon wissen? Ich muss das Angebot erst einmal verarbeiten, ich wusste bislang nicht, dass dies überhaupt möglich ist."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Einerseits ist es sehr spannend, wenn man bis zum Schluss nicht weiß, was herauskommen wird, andererseits kann man sich, wenn man es weiß, mit der Einrichtung, der Kleidung, dem Namen bereits darauf einstellen."

„Ja, aber er sagte auch, dass dies keine Garantie ist. Stell' dir vor, du richtest alles in blau ein und dann ist es doch ein Mädchen, eben weil der Arzt die Nabelschnur für einen..., ähm für etwas anderes gehalten hat. Ich denke, wir sollten abwarten."

„Hmh, ich bin auch eher für Überraschungen zu haben."

„Und wie möchtest du es nun mit meiner Anwesenheit bei der Geburt halten? Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich mitkomme, dann musst du es nur sagen. Da es aber heutzutage diese Möglichkeit gibt, würde ich sie schon gerne auch wahrnehmen, dein Einverständnis - wie gesagt - vorausgesetzt."

Sie hatte sich bei ihm untergehakt und blieb nun stehen, die Autos waren bereits in Sichtweite: „Ian, ganz ehrlich – ich weiß es noch nicht. Es stürzt derzeit so viel auf uns ein, auf mich insbesondere, ich bin so schnell hierher verpflanzt worden, es ist noch nicht einmal zwei Monate her, dass wir uns kennen gelernt haben, ich wohne plötzlich in einem halben Palast hoch über Hongkong, bekomme ein Baby, heirate in wenigen Tagen, mir schwirrt echt der Kopf."

Er nahm sie in den Arm, sehr mitfühlend: „Möchtest du, dass ich dich nach Hause fahre? Wir können dein Auto dann morgen holen, oder Lim-Chu damit beauftragen."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fahre in die Firma zurück, dort stapelt sich die Arbeit. Es ist schon gut. Und – ich möchte schon, dass du bei der Geburt dabei bist. Nicht nur, weil dir so viel daran liegt, sondern weil ich dich sehr gerne dann an meiner Seite hätte." Sie küsste ihn zart, fast vorsichtig, dann schloss sie den Jaguar auf und stieg ein. Er warf ihr noch eine Kusshand zu und begab sich zu seinem Mercedes.


	13. Hochzeitstag

**Mittwoch, 9. Januar**. Casey hatte zuerst lachen wollen, als Ian ihr sagte, dass Datum und die Uhrzeit für die Hochzeit habe ein Astrologe bestimmt. Da sie aber mittlerweile sich ein wenig in die chinesische Kultur hineindenken konnte, verkniff sie sich das Lachen. Derart wichtige Ereignisse und Termine wurden in China niemals ohne das vorherige Konsultieren eines Astrologen vereinbart.

So stand sie jetzt im Schlafzimmer ihres Hauses und drehte sich vor dem Spiegel hin und her. Claudia und Dianne Chen waren begeistert. Die Schneiderin hatte ein Meisterwerk abgeliefert. Casey trug ein elfenbeinfarbenes Ensemble aus reiner Seide. Ursprünglich war ein Qipao vorgesehen gewesen, aber nach der ersten Anprobe hatte sich Casey dagegen entschieden, es war ihr einfach zu chinesisch und passte nicht zu ihr. Ihr Brautkleid bestand nun aus drei Teilen. Der Rock war sehr schmal geschnitten, vorne ein eingesetzter Streifen, mit einem sehr dezenten Ton-in-Ton Drachenmotiv, der direkt am Knie endete, der Rest war bodenlang. Dazu ein Top, darüber eine Schößchenjacke, wobei auch das Schößchen hinten sehr viel länger war als vorne. Da man in China gerne die Farbe Rot für Hochzeiten verwendete, da diese als glücksbringend angesehen wurde, hatte das Top für diesen Farbtupfer sorgen müssen. Das Haar war hochgesteckt und zwei weiße Lotusblüten darin befestigt. Der Brautstrauß bestand ebenfalls aus Lotus und Gardenien.

Lim-Chu strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, weil er die Ehre hatte die Braut mit dem Rolls Royce zum _Government House_ zu fahren. Dort wartete bereits Ian Dunross mit Lando Mata. Ian hatte schon viele Hochs und Tiefs in seinem bisherigen Leben erlebt, aber er hatte selten Nervosität verspürt. Und überhaupt noch nie eine solche Nervosität wie an diesem Tag, eine Nervosität die ihm fast schon Übelkeit bescherte. Seine erste Hochzeit vor fast zwölf Jahren in England hatte er sehr gleichmütig über sich ergehen lassen, obwohl alles überaus pompös aufgezogen gewesen war. Eine kirchliche Trauung im großen Stil, mit weinenden Müttern und Tanten, die mit wagenradgroßen Hüten und bonbonfarbenen Mantelkleidern erschienen waren. Heute grauste es ihm bei der Erinnerung daran regelrecht.

Er trug den traditionellen ‚Morning Suit', eine leicht gestreifte, anthrazitfarbene Hose, eine hellgraue Weste, ein weißes Hemd, ein grau-weiß gestreiftes Plastron und den dunkelgrauen Cut darüber. Er sah umwerfend darin aus. Lando hatte sich ebenfalls in diese Kleidung geworfen, allerdings trug er eine bunt bestickte chinesische Seidenweste und das entsprechende Plastron dazu. In seiner Westentasche steckten die schweren, goldenen Eheringe.

Obwohl man sich Mühe gegeben hatte, das Hochzeitsdatum nicht bekannt werden zu lassen, war es natürlich schnell durchgesickert und so gab es doch etliche Schaulustige vor dem _Government House_, auch hatten Presse und Fernsehen dort Stellung bezogen, um wenigstens in den lokalen Nachrichten einen kurzen Bericht von der Hochzeit des Jahres in Hongkong abgeben zu können. Die Kameras hielten bereits auf den Aston Martin Lagonda von Lando Mata, als dieser mit dem Bräutigam auf dem Beifahrersitz in die Gouverneurs-Residenz einbog. Doch als dann der Rolls mit der Braut und ihrer Trauzeugin erschien, waren alle noch euphorischer. Casey kam sich einerseits sehr elitär und privilegiert vor, andererseits war sie peinlich berührt von dem Aufsehen, das sie erregte. Mit zittrigen Knien stieg sie aus dem Wagen, ging hinter Claudia in das Haus. Diese warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick auf die Braut, zupfte ihr eine der Lotusblüten im Haar zurecht und gab dann das Zeichen, das man bereit war. Casey schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. In diesem Moment wäre sie am liebsten weggelaufen, sie schloss die Augen für eine Sekunde und dachte an Ian, der jetzt hinter dieser doppelten Flügeltür stand und sie erwartete. Dann war das panische Gefühl vorbei. Die Tür ging auf und sie folgte Claudia in den Raum.

Ian meinte, es hätte ihm jemand einen heftigen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasst, als er Casey sah. Er wollte ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken, was ihm merkwürdigerweise nicht gelang. Lando schaute ihn fragend an, und er selbst erschrak ganz furchtbar über seinen lauten Seufzer. Casey war das schönste, zauberhafteste Wesen, das er jemals gesehen hatte.

Die Zeremonie war ziemlich kurz, nach einer knappen Viertelstunde streiften sie sich die Ringe über die Finger, wobei er jedoch noch immer leicht zitterte. Als jedoch der Gouverneur, Sir Geoffrey Allison, ihn abschließend, wie bei Trauungen üblich, aufforderte, die Braut zu küssen, entspannte er sich zusehends, auch wenn der Kuss ein wenig keusch ausfiel.

Es waren bei der Trauung außer dem Gouverneur selbst und dem Brautpaar in der Tat nur die Trauzeugen und ein Repräsentant der amerikanischen Botschaft anwesend gewesen. Alle anderen Gäste waren zum Hochzeitsbankett ins _Peninsula_ geladen. Ian und Casey hatten es gewählt, weil das Hotel für sie beide doch eine große Rolle gespielt hatte. Als sie nach den Glückwünschen des Gouverneurs und der Trauzeugen, sowie einiger Angestellter des _Government House_ in den Rolls Royce stiegen, konnten sie es beide noch gar nicht fassen. Casey drehte wieder und wieder den goldenen Reif an ihrem Finger, nahm auch Ians Hand und schaute mehr als einmal seinen Ring an. Dann fuhren sie durch das Blitzlichtgewitter der Medien.

Vor dem Hotel ein ähnlicher Auflauf. Dort hatte man sogar die Gewissheit, beide direkt sehen zu können, da sie ja aussteigen mussten. Chinesische Klatschreporterinnen überschlugen sich mit Kommentaren über das Brautkleid und das Aussehen der Braut. Ian war mit Casey während der Fahrt übereingekommen, dass man sich kurz den Fotografen stellen würde, er wusste, dass sonst nämlich niemals Ruhe vor dem Hotel einkehren würde.

Das Paar fuhr am _Peninsula_ vor, Lim-Chu öffnete die Tür, zuerst stieg der Bräutigam aus, dieser reichte seiner Frau die Hand, die dann versuchte, mit dem engen langen Rock halbwegs elegant aus dem Rolls zu kommen. Der Wagen rollte vom Eingang weg, damit die Meute Gelegenheit hatte, einen unverstellten Blick auf die beiden zu werfen. Die Objektive waren nun alle auf dieses Motiv gerichtet. Ian gab ihnen genau zwei Minuten, danach nahm er Casey sanft am Ellbogen und geleitete sie ins Hotelinnere. Casey war völlig erschlagen vom Interesse der Öffentlichkeit. Sie schüttelte immer wieder fassungslos den Kopf.

Beim Empfang im Bankettsaal waren natürlich keine Kameras mehr zugelassen. Es war eine rein private Feier, auch wenn Christian Tox vom_ China Guardian_ unter den geladenen Gästen weilte. Aber Ian Dunross wusste, dass Christian soweit vertrauenswürdig war, obwohl ihm natürlich klar war, dass morgen oder übermorgen sehr wohl ein Bericht über die Hochzeit in diesem Blatt zu lesen sein würde.

Casey hatte keine Familienangehörigen mehr. Ihre Eltern waren tot, Geschwister hatte sie keine. Dafür waren zwei Direktoren von Par-Con anwesend, die extra für die Hochzeit her geflogen waren. Bei Ian Dunross sah es kaum besser aus, auch seine Eltern lebten nicht mehr, sein Onkel Alastair war in England und fühlte sich nicht wohl genug, um derzeit einen Flug nach Hongkong zu machen. Linbar hatte zurück nach Sydney gemusst und das war auch schon der gesamte Restbestand der Familie. Es waren also alles Freunde, Bekannte und Geschäftspartner auf dem Hochzeitsempfang.

Unter großem Applaus schnitt das Brautpaar eine sagenhafte Hochzeitstorte an. Casey wollte nichts von dem süßen Zeug, ihr war wieder ein wenig schlecht. Sie litt nicht direkt unter Morgenübelkeit, bei ihr konnte das Unwohlsein zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit plötzlich auftreten. Sie setzte sich daher einen Moment zu Dianne Chen, die sehr freundlich war und ihr empfahl, ein wenig Ingwer zu kauen, wann immer sie die Übelkeit befiel. Casey war dankbar für den Tipp und wollte ihn gerne beherzigen.

Als sie und Ian wenig später zum Peak hinaufgefahren wurden, löste er das Plastron vom Kragen und sagte: „Ja, es ist in der Tat komisch, wie du letzthin bereits sagtest, dass wir uns noch nicht einmal zwei Monate kennen, nun bereits verheiratet sind und du schon in der achten Woche schwanger bist? Wir haben wohl nichts anbrennen lassen, wir beide, oder?"

Sie schaute ihn sehr zärtlich an: „Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich hatte einmal vor einigen Wochen, ich glaube es war an dem Tag bevor ich Hongkong verließ, zu dir gesagt, dass dir alle Dinge ziemlich glatt von der Hand gehen, fast so wie Brötchenbacken, erinnerst du dich?"

Er nickte: „Oh ja, das weiß ich natürlich noch. Es war in der Lobby des _Peninsula_. Ich machte dir bei dieser Gelegenheit auch den Vorschlag, dass du hier in Hongkong bleiben solltest, damit wir ein paar Tage Urlaub zusammen machen können. Dazu ist es ja erst einmal nicht gekommen. Mein Angebot jedoch steht noch. Wenn du möchtest, können wir ein paar Tage in Macao verbringen. Lando fliegt übermorgen nach Taipeh, er würde uns für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit sein Haus zur Verfügung stellen. Wie wär's?"

„Kannst du dich von Struan's für einige Tage freimachen?"

„Wenn du es von Par-Con kannst, ja."

„Für wie lange?"

„Lando ist für eine Woche weg. Es ist also von einem Tag bis sieben Tage alles möglich."

„Drei?"

„Sechs!"

„Gut, vier."

„Fünf, mein letztes Wort!"

„Einverstanden. Fünf Tage Macao. Und in Landos Haus, ich freue mich drauf."

„Ich mich auch. Dort sind wir schließlich zum Paar geworden, es birgt Erinnerungen für uns."

„Hmh, eigentlich sind wir schon einen Tag vorher zum Paar geworden, als du mich auf diese Dschunke eingeladen hattest."

„Nein, das gilt nicht, da hattest du ja nicht gewollt."

„Das ist nicht wahr! Ich hatte schon gewollt - und wie, aber ich hatte Bedenken wegen all der geschäftlichen Verwicklungen und so."

„Mit ein paar kümmerlichen Küssen hast du mich damals abgespeist, von wegen ‚gewollt', pah!"

Sie waren inzwischen am Haus angekommen, eigentlich wollten sie ihre nette Unterhaltung gleich fortsetzen, aber das Personal hatte sich feierlich versammelt, um den Frischvermählten Glück zu wünschen, das mussten sie nun erst über sich ergehen lassen. Sie schüttelten Hände, nahmen Glückskekse entgegen und auch Blumen. Die Braut wurde noch einmal ausgiebig bewundert, mit dem Bräutigam erlaubte sich heute das Personal ausnahmsweise den ein oder anderen kleinen Scherz. Dann endlich war man allein. Sie verloren jetzt keine Zeit mehr, eilten sofort ins Schlafzimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, fragte er: „Wo waren wir in unserem Gespräch stehen geblieben?"

„Bei unserem ersten Kuss auf der Dschunke."  
"Ah ja, stimmt. Und bei deinem zögerlichen Verhalten was gewisse andere Dinge anlangte."

„Zögerlich? Ich sagte doch, ich wollte – mehr alles andere."

„Aber es kam nicht dazu! Mrs. Dunross, dafür fordere ich sofortige Wiedergutmachung. Und für die kommenden Tage in Macao können Sie sich auch darauf einstellen!"

„Auf was?"

Er riss sie an sich, küsste sie verlangend, während er ihr fast wie nebenbei das Kleid auszog, aber er gab keine Antwort.

Eine gute Stunde später, sie lagen noch ganz verschlungen ineinander, kam die schuldig gebliebene Antwort von seiner Seite: „Auf das!"


	14. Epilog

**Epilog -** **Sonntag, 18. August. **Äußerst bewegt hielt Ian Struan Dunross das kleine Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen. Vor wenigen Minuten erst war das Baby zur Welt gekommen, auf den Tag genau neun Monate nachdem Casey zum ersten Mal Hongkonger Boden betreten hatte. Er hatte jeden Augenblick des wundervollen Ereignisses miterlebt. Mit großen, dunkelblauen Augen blickte seine Tochter ihn an. Die Hebamme sagte, die Augenfarbe würde sich noch ändern, sie schätzte, die Kleine würde grüne Augen wie ihr Vater bekommen. Er lächelte glücklich bei dieser Mitteilung. Eine neue _Hexe_ Struan war geboren. Teresa Alexandra Struan Dunross. Man konnte den Namen zu Tess abkürzen. Genau wie der Name der _Hexe_ damals. Ob Teresa einmal Tai Pan werden würde, stand noch in den Sternen. Aber die Chancen dafür waren da.

Mit dem Kind im Arm drehte er sich um zu seiner Frau. Casey lag noch etwas mitgenommen in den Kissen, sie hatte zum Schluss doch ein starkes Schmerzmittel erhalten, da sie es sonst nicht mehr ausgehalten hätte. Aber sie strahlte ihren Mann und ihre Tochter jetzt an. Er kam zu ihr rüber, legte ihr die kleine Teresa in den Arm: „Wir brauchen unbedingt ein Brüderchen für Tess."

Casey verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte, dann sagte sie: „Darüber sollten wir noch einmal wann anders reden. Ich glaube, heute ist dafür nicht der geeignete Tag."

Ian beugte sich über das Bett zu Frau und Tochter, küsste das Baby sachte auf das Köpfchen und küsste dann Casey, zwar auch vorsichtig, aber doch voller innerer Glut. Dann richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und sagte neckend: „Ach, du weißt doch, das geht bei mir wie das Brötchenbacken!"

Sie musste lachen, obwohl ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte, und meinte dann: „Es ist einen Versuch wert, Ian. Es ist ganz sicher einen Versuch wert."

T H E E N D


End file.
